Torture - Bittersüß
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: Ein Mann, der ihr Leben verändert hat und doch recht wenig über ihre früheren Einsätze weiß. Ein Mann, der alles von ihr verlangte ... - UPDATE! Feedback willkommen! UND ENDLICH RICHTIG FORMATIERT!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Torture - Bittersüß

Rating: M

Sie gehören nicht mir, ich borge sie mir nur aus und bespiele sie ;)

all: leave feedback ;I

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Als sie in ihren jungen Jahren auf der Polizeiakademie war und diese mit Auszeichnung in Mindestzeit abschloss, wurde sie von vielen ihrer Kollegen nicht ernst genommen Stets hieß es, dass sie nur in diese Position gekommen sei, weil sie eben dem weiblichen Geschlecht angehöre und nicht ihrer Leistungen wegen. Irgendwann hatte sie so genug davon, immer die starke Frau sein zu müssen, jeden Tag im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und ihre Dominanz zu zeigen. Eines Tages reichte es ihr. Sie wollte nicht mehr stark und dominant sein, sich immer beweisen müssen. Sie war jung, noch nicht einmal fünfundzwanzig. Ihr Haar hatte sie von Brustlänge auf einen sportlichen Kurzhaarschnitt verändern lassen, um sich anzupassen. Ihr Kleidungsstil war von sehr feminin zu einem beinahe maskulinen Klischee geworden – Blusen mit gestärktem Kragen, dunkle Hosen. Wenn ihre Hemden gerade in der Putzerei waren, trug sie einfach geschnittene Shirts, die ihre weiblichen Rundungen nicht besonders betonten. Nicht, dass sie so viele hätte. Auf ihre schlanke Figur hatte sie nie besonders viel wert gelegt. Sie konnte essen, was sie wollte und nahm nicht zu. Sie betrieb Sport, hauptsächlich aus beruflichen Gründen – Kickboxing und Judo am Revier, täglich 10km laufen. Und aus all diesen Gründen war sie heute dort, wo sie nun war.

Sie war Detective am 12. Revier der Fraktion für Mörder-Fälle in New York City. Kate war die jüngste Polizistin, die in NY jemals zum Detective befördert wurde.

Während all der Jahre auf der Straße, bei diversen Einheiten, hatte sie das Nachtleben New Yorks kennengelernt, mit all seinen geheimen Schattenseiten. Einmal hatte es einen Einsatz gegeben im Homosexuellenmilieu und sie war Undercover eingesetzt worden und beinahe ums Leben gekommen. Es hatte sich um brutale, grausame Morde an Schwulen und Lesben gehandelt. Verstümmelungen. Öffentliche Präsentation.

Ein anderes Mal war es ein die Porno-Branche gewesen, in der sie ermitteln musste. Anfänglich hatte alles ganz einfach ausgesehen, harmlos. Doch im Laufe des Einsatzes war es immer intensiver geworden, gefährlicher, da die Mafia auch ihre Hände im Spiel hatte und auch dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, drei Erotik-Darsteller umgebracht zu haben. Sie war in diesem Einsatz ausgetestet worden, an ihre Grenzen gebracht worden. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war sie wirklich emotional, körperlich und auch psychisch an ihre Grenzen gestoßen. Der Mord an ihrer Mutter war eine Angelegenheit, die sie immer in sich tragen würde, doch dieser Fall war etwas anderes gewesen. Man hatte sie für den Film an diverse Tische gefesselt, nur um auszutesten, ob sie groß genug sein würde, um mit ihr zu Filmen. Außerdem hatte man sie ausgepeitscht und andere, für sie zuvor unbekannte, Sachen ausprobiert. Das Problem waren nicht diese Handlungen gewesen, sondern dass sie einen gewissen Gefallen daran fand und dies natürlich nicht zeigen durfte, da stets eine Kamera auf sie gerichtet war und immer die Befürchtung im Hinterkopf saß, dass irgendwann diese Bänder am Revier oder noch schlimmer im Internet landen würden. Alle würden sie in diesen lasziven Positionen sehen, mit beinahe keiner Kleidung an ihrem Körper. Manchmal hatte man ihr eine Maske aufgesetzt, manchmal war Kate nur Kate - in diesem Fall Samantha, kurz Sam.

Ihre Haare hatten sie rot gefärbt und en Tattoo hatte sie sich stechen lassen – drei unterschiedlich große Sterne an ihrer Leiste, die ein normaler Slip gut verdecken konnte. Es sollte ihr Markenzeichen sein. Am heutigen Tag schämte sie sich für ihr Tattoo etwas, doch auf der anderen Seite schenkte sie diesem kleinen Kunstwerk auf ihrer Haut immer einige Minuten, wenn sie geduscht hatte und sich eincremte, starrte es an, fuhr mit ihren schmalen, weichen Finger über die an dieser Stelle leicht erhobene Haut.

* * *

_Zwei dunkle Hände machten sich mit einem weißen Stück Stoff an ihren Handgelenken zu schaffen. Der Stoff fühlte sich wie Seide an. Eventuell war es ein Schal. Ihre Augen waren verbunden, sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer sie hier berührte. _

_Leise hörte sie ein Klavier im Hintergrund. Man hatte ihr die Augen verbunden und nur in einer schwarzen Korsage, die man vorne schnüren konnte, einem Slip und passenden Strümpfen saß sie auf einer Bank, die sich anfühlte, als wäre sie aus Leder._

_Ihre Hände wurden über ihrem Kopf festgebunden, mit diesem weichen und doch unnachgiebigem Stoff, bevor jemand mit einer Feder, so wie es schien, über ihre entblößte Haut strich, sanft und auf ihre Reaktionen aus seiend._

* * *

Heute hingegen war ihr Haar lang, reichte ihr weit den Rücken hinab und fiel lockig über ihre Schultern. Jahre lang hatte sie versucht die Mähne als Jugendliche zu bändigen, jetzt ließ sie sie einfach fallen.

Auch beweisen musste sie sich nicht mehr im selben Rahmen wie einst. Einige Male hatte sie in den letzten Jahren dem Tod ins Auge gesehen. Der Schuss, auf dem Begräbnis von Captain Montgomery hatte sie in ihrem Selbstbild wieder zurückgeworfen. Erst auf einigen Videoaufzeichnungen hatte sie gesehen, dass Rick sofort zur Stelle gewesen war, ihr etwas zugeflüstert hatte, doch erinnern konnte sie sich an nichts. In dem Moment, in dem die Kugel ihr Brustbein durchschlug, der unerträglichste physische Schmerz, den sie je erlebt hatte, ihren Körper durchfuhr, in diesem Moment setzte ihre Erinnerung aus. Als sie ihre Augen im Spital öffnete, erkannte sie, dass ihr einige Minuten ihres Lebens fehlten.

Nun waren Wochen vergangen. Und ihre Erinnerungen waren immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Heute saß sie in dunkelblauen Jeans, hohen dunkelbraunen Stiefeln und einer weißen Bluse an ihrem Schreibtisch, einen Bleistift in der Hand, und studierte genau die Akte, die vor ihr lag. Eigentlich hatte sie ein Date, sie hätte eines gehabt, hätte sie es nicht im letzten Moment abgesagt. Gerne schob sie die Arbeit vor, wenn es um eine Liaison ging, in Wahrheit war ihr der Fall zur rechten Zeit gekommen. So würde ihr Arzt-Freund nun mit anderen Frauen ausgehen, dies hatte sie am Telefon klar gemacht, er solle sie nicht mehr anrufen. Natürlich hatte er ihre Worte am Anfang versucht misszuverstehen, doch wenige Worte später, hatte sie es ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Ein weiterer Anruf und sie würde ihm die Steuerfahndung auf den Hals jagen. Natürlich fragte sie danach, ob es denn so kompliziert gewesen sei, ihre Bitte, sie nicht mehr zu kontaktieren, zu verstehen.

* * *

„_Bist du dir sicher, dass das das richtige Milieu für dich ist?", fragte ein grauhaariger Mann am Eingang des „Club 999". Einem der angesagten Etablissements der Szene. Ihr Auftrag war es gewesen, sich im SM-Milieu aufzuhalten, Leute kennenzulernen und dann die entsprechenden Informationen zu erhalten. Namen. Unerwarteter Weise hielten sich viel mehr Menschen in diesen Clubs der Stadt auf als anfänglich gedacht. Nicht nur Angestellte des Rathauses, auch Senatoren, Schauspieler und alles was dazugehörte. _

„_Natürlich, Jacob", konterte Kate, ihr kurzes Haar war nach hinten gekämmt. Und mit dieser Antwort übergab er ihr die Maske, die sie den restlichen Abend tragen sollte. In dieser Branche war Anonymität das A und O, allerdings war es jedem möglich, der genügend Yellow-Press gelesen hatte, sein Gegenüber, sofern es bekannt war, zu erkennen. Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie zuvor so viele Schundblätter lesen und studieren müssen, Namen und Gesichter zu Personen lernen müssen, die ihr mehr als nur unsympathisch waren. _

_Unter ihrem schwarzen langen Mantel trug sie eine Ledercorsage, vorne geschnürt, schwarze Strümpfe, einen Slip und High-Heels. Das übliche Outfit für den Club. Zweimal war sie bereits hier gewesen, zweimal hatte sie zugesehen und festgestellt, dass es ihr irgendwie zusagte, es sie erregte. Ob es an der Rolle lag, die sie eingenommen hatte – also die des geheimen Zusehers – oder an dem Akt selbst, war ihr bisher nicht klar gewesen. _

_So selbstsicher wie an diesem Abend war sie noch nie an die Bar geschritten, nachdem sie ihren Mantel und Handtasche abgegeben, man ihr den Stempel auf die Hand gedrückt hatte und ihr mitteilte, dass an diesem Abend alle Getränke der weiblichen Gesellschaft aufs Haus gingen. Es schien, als gäbe in dieser Nacht einen reichen Sponsor, über den man lieber kein Wort verlor, der Anonymität wegen. _

_An der Bar lehnend bestellte sie einen Strewdriver, an dem sie langsam und genüsslich nippte, während sie die Ankunft vieler bekannter Menschen beobachtete. So war zum Beispiel an diesem Abend die Sekretärin des Bürgermeisters anwesend. _

_Dann betrat ein junger Mann den Raum den Raum, er war jünger als die meisten Männer hier, trotzdem über dreißig Jahre alt. Sein braunes Haar war kurz und er trug neben den langen schwarzen Lederhosen nur eine einfache schwarze Maske, die lediglich seine Augenpartie und einen Teil seiner Nase verdeckte. Zu bekannt kam ihr der Rest des Gesichts vor. Zu bekannt. Der passende Name fiel ihr allerdings im Moment nicht ein._

* * *

„Esposito …", ertönte es aus dem Büro der neuen Chefin. Sie war herrisch, aber nicht ungerecht, konservativ und doch stärkte sie ihnen den Rücken, nur nicht zu offensichtlich. Auch für sie war es nicht einfach gewesen, in die Position zu langen, in der sie heute war. In Wahrheit hatte sie, Captain Victoria Gates, es wahrscheinlich noch schwerer gehabt, immerhin war sie nicht nur eine Frau sondern eine schwarze Frau.

Nicht besonders gehetzt machte sich Esposito auf den Weg ins Büro. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und nahm Platz. Natürlich war Gates über die Verhältnisse in der Truppe unaufgeklärt und teilweise auch etwas verärgert, da sie rasch erkannt hatte, dass es Beckett hauptsächlich um die Aufklärung des Mordes an ihrer Mutter ging, alle anderen Mordfälle nur nebenbei bearbeitet wurden.

Ryan und Esposito waren im Normalfall ein eingespieltes Team. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie kaum ohne einander gearbeitet, alles unter Kates Leitung. Manchmal schien es ihr, als würde ein Konkurrenzkampf zwischen ihnen herrschen, nur das „Warum" war Kate bisher unklar.

Rick hatte sie das letzte Mal vor einigen Wochen gesehen. Im Spital hatte er sie besucht, einige Male, bis sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie etwas Abstand bräuchte. Er hatte den Eindruck hinterlassen, als würde er sie verstehen. Danach hatte sie von ihm nichts mehr gehört.

Erst als sie wieder zu arbeiten begann, waren es einige Kollegen gewesen, die sie darauf ansprachen, dass Castle die ganze Zeit hier über ihrem Fall gebrütet hätte, sich dann allerdings nach Europa verabschiedet hätte. Ob sie denn nicht wisse, wo er im Moment sei, wie es ihm ginge. Meist versuchte Kate diesen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie beschäftigte sich nur mit der edlen Kaffeemaschine, wenn keiner im Pausenraum war und legte oftmals eine Nachtschicht ein. Gates schien dies nicht zu stören, da ihre Falllösungsrate immer noch die höchste am Revier war, mehr als 80% ihre Fälle landeten vor Gericht.

Und doch musste sie sich eingestehen, waren nun sieben Monate seit dem Tag vergangen, an dem sie angeschossen worden war. Sieben Monat. Seit mehr als sechs Monaten hatte sie Castle nicht mehr gesehen und er ging ihr ab.

Wenn sie nächtens zu Hause im Bett lag, ihre Finger über die Narbe gleiten ließ, dann sah sie nur sein Gesicht vor sich. Immer nur das seine. Ihr Therapeut meinte, dass sie etwas verdrängen würde, etwas, das tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein schlummerte. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem sie sich an alles erinnern konnte. Nur wollte sie das überhaupt? Wollte sie sich an den unglaublichen Schmerz erinnern, der durch ihren Körper fuhr, als die Kugel in sie einschlug? Wollte sie die endlos scheinenden Minuten noch einmal ertragen? Ihr Gehör schien sich ausgeschalten zu haben. Sie konnte nur Rick sehen, seinen äußerst besorgten Blick und wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, bevor alles und wirklich alles um sie herum schwarz wurde. Sie dachte in diesen Momenten dann immer an ihre Mutter und wie furchtbar es gewesen sein musste, alleine durch all dies zu gehen. An ihrer Seite waren immerhin Kollegen und Freunde gewesen.

Obwohl Rick anfänglich eine Plage gewesen war, kam es ihr doch vor, als würde sie seine Eigenheiten schon kennen, als hätten sie zuvor schon einmal Zeit mitsammen verbracht. Das Einzige, was sie wirklich gut kannte, waren seine Werke. Alle hatte sie verschlungen, eine literarische Beziehung zu Storm aufgebaut, ihn im literarischen Sinne geliebt. So sehr man einen Buchcharakter nur lieben konnte. Und dann war der Autor in ihr Leben getreten. Er war stur, eigenwillig und der Ansicht, dass man viele Sachen durch Beziehungen und Geld schneller bekomme. Und da hatte er Recht behalten. Abgesehen davon war er in der Lage, einen perfekten Cappuccino herzustellen, besaß eine reizende Tochter, zwei nervtötende Ex-Ehefrauen und eine dezent überdrehte Mutter.

Über die Jahre war sein Haar etwas länger geworden und er hatte sich immer mehr zu einem Freund herauskristallisiert. Castle war immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, manchmal auch dann, wenn sie ihn nicht an ihrer Seite benötigte. Manchmal war er lästig, manchmal hilfsbereit. Manchmal halfen ihnen seine Kenntnisse in bestimmten Bereichen weiter, ab und an standen sie alle auf der Leitung. Doch es war seine schiere Anwesenheit, die sie herausforderte, alles zu geben, sich nicht zu blamieren und sie selbst zu sein. Zudem verlangte seine Gegenwart, dass man sich ordentlich kleidete, die korrekte Menge an Make-up trug und die Haare so lagen, dass man keinen „Bad-Hair-Day" hatte. Seit Castle stets an ihrer Seite war, stand sie in der Früh 20 Minuten früher auf, überlegte am Abend zuvor, was sie eventuell tragen konnte. Abgesehen davon, seitdem er da war, trug sie immer High-Heels, außer ein Außeneinsatz war angekündigt. Zudem hatte sie ein paar flache Schuhe am Revier. High-Heels deswegen, um mit diesem Mann, der alles von ihr forderte, auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

Ende Kapitel 1

* * *

Mehr Feedback bringt einen Autor dazu mehr zu schreiben. Also ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Das Wetter hatte seinen herbstlichen Charakter angenommen. In der Luft wirbelten bunte Blätter herum, um am Weg zu Fuß und mit der Metro in die Arbeit, hatte sie das erst Mal beschlossen, dass es doch Zeit wäre, sich eine wärmere Jacke anzuziehen. Es war nicht die Temperatur sondern der Wind, der ihr zu schaffen machte.

An diesem Tag hatte sie bereits in der Früh mit ihrem Vater telefoniert, der überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht nach Florida ziehen sollte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Gedanken hegte, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Er wurde nicht jünger, ihre Mutter war mehr als zehn Jahre tot und irgendwann hatte auch er es verdient, einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Immerhin widersagte er dem Alkohol nun sehr mehreren Jahren erfolgreich. Doch war auch der Kontakt zwischen ihnen weniger geworden. Einmal hatte er mit Castle das Gespräch gesucht und während ihrer Genesung war er die ersten Wochen an ihrer Seite gewesen, bis auch er von ihr von ihrem Bett verwiesen wurde. Sie hatte Abstand zu allem benötigt.

Als sie am Revier ankam, lagen zwei Sachen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ein Paket und ein Brief. Ihr erster Weg führte sie allerdings zur Kaffeemaschine, da es so zeitig war, dass der Pausenraum noch einsam und verlassen wirkte. An Tagen wie diesem schmerzte ihre Narbe, die sich mitten auf der Brust befand, es war ein Stechen und ein Ziehen, welches sie nicht vergessen ließen.

Mit ihrem doppelten Espresso in der Hand nahm sie an ihrem Arbeitstisch Platz. Zuerst öffnete sie den Umschlag. Es war ein Pate-Zettel. Ohne ihn groß zu lesen, legte sie ihn vorerst zur Seite. Dann riss sie den Karton auf, der ein Buch beinhaltete. Ein neues Buch. Castles neues Buch. „Broken Heat". Wie konnte er nur. Normalerweise war sie dabei, wenn ein Buch entstand, wusste in etwa um was es vielleicht gehen könnte, aber dieses Mal tappte sie komplett im Dunklen und dies gefiel ihr nicht. Gar nicht. Und der Titel, was sollte das nur aussagen? Wahrscheinlich würde er ihren Unfall schildern. Sich ärgernd legte sie das Buch zur Seite, schmiss den Karton weg. Kate hatte dem Blatt, welches im Buch beilag, keinerlei Zeit geschenkt, zu verärgert war sie über sein Verhalten.

Castle hätte sie anrufen können. Ihr ein Email schreiben können. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ihn wissen lassen, dass sie aktuell keinen Kontakt mit ihm haben wollte. Sie war es gewesen, die alle Brücken abgebrochen hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sie wieder aufzubauen? Kontakt zu suchen, zu riskieren, ihn wieder einmal einer seiner neuen Errungenschaften zu erleben. Aber vielleicht hatte sie dies verdient, dieses Verhalten seinerseits, immerhin hatte sie alle seine Avancen stets abgeblockt.

Als Esposito wieder aus dem Büro der Chefin kam, wirkte er etwas angewidert.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ryan vorsichtig. Man konnte an Espitos Gesicht erkennen, dass es ihm nicht recht war, was er ihm mitteilen sollte.

„Wir beide müssen auf ein Parnter-Building-Seminar", sagte er und man konnte am Ton in seiner Stimme erkennen, wie sehr er sich auf dieses Vorhaben freute. „Und all das nur wegen unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung letzte Woche."

Kate musste schmunzeln. Kleine Auseinandersetzung war eine Untertreibung. Sie waren sich an die Gurgel gegangen, hatten einander unschöne Namen an den Kopf geworfen und über die Mütter des anderen geschimpft und all das nur wegen einer Tatverdächtigen. Kate hatte ihren Fall nicht näher beachtet gehabt, da sie offiziell noch an den Tisch gefesselt war und nur Papierarbeit erledigen durfte. Aber was auch immer vorgefallen war, hatte die Gemüter mehr als erhitzen lassen. Und nun hatten sie den Bonus dafür kassiert. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise amüsierte Kate diese Bestrafung.

Dann wanderte ihr Auge wieder auf den Pate-Brief der gekommen war und sie faltete das Blatt auf, welches einen schwarzen Rand trug.

„Vollkommen unerwartet wurde Sie aus dem Leben gerissen", waren die ersten Zeilen die sie las, bevor ihre Augen über den Namen flogen „Micaela Wayne". Zweimal musste sie die Zeile lesen, um es zu begreifen. Zweimal traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Micaela war eine Freundin aus Jugendzeiten gewesen, mit der sie lange Zeit im Kontakt geblieben war. Irgendwann in den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren.

Weiters trug die Pate das Datum des Begräbnisses in sich. Außerdem befand sich eine Karte bei dem Schreiben, die Karte eines Notars, der sie zur Testamentseröffnung einlud. Was sollte sie bei Micaelas Testamentseröffnung?

Doch bevor sie noch weiterdenken konnte, läutete das Telefon. Sie hatten einen Fall. Ein Mord. Und sie sollte diesen größtenteils alleine bearbeiten müssen, immerhin mussten ihre beiden Teammitglieder die nächsten drei Tage auf ein sicherlich spannendes Seminar.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem neuen Boss und der Bitte sich für das Begräbnis und den Tag danach freinehmen zu dürfen, da sie in die Hamptons fahren würde müssen und dort übernachten müsse, da die Testamentseröffnung erst für den darauffolgenden Morgen geplant war. Auf der einen Seite schien Gates Mitleid zu empfinden, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie den aktuellen Fall gelöst sehen.

Es handelte sich um den Mord an einem großen Tageszeitungsverlegers – Anthony Bravers. Er war über 80 Jahre alt und war in den frühen Morgenstunden von seiner Haushälterin tot im Bett gefunden worden. Nackt. Lippenstift an seinem Körper.

* * *

_Der junge Mann, der nun an der Bar stand und von zahlreichen reichen Gästen umgarnt wurde, schien sich für diese nicht besonders zu interessieren. Kate, die sich stets im Hintergrund versuchte zu halten, beobachtete die Situation gespannt. Mit wem würde er wohl in eines der Zimmer verschwinden? _

_Nach dem einen oder anderen Drink und einer netten Unterhaltung mit einem älteren Mann, der sie fragte, ob sei Interesse hätte, ihn an diesem Abend zu dominieren, was sie dankend ablehnte, stand der junge Mann plötzlich vor ihr._

_Durch seine intelligent gewählte Maske konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer sich hinter dieser verbarg. Er war größer als sie, nicht viel, da sie 10cm Heels trug. Sein Haar war kurz geschnitten, sehr gepflegt und er roch mehr als nur stimulierend. Es war kein aufdringliches Parfum, welche er gewählt hatte, sondern etwas leicht maskulines, weder orientalisch noch zu blumig. Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich mit Männerdüften nicht auskannte. _

„_Kann ich sie auf einen Drink einladen", fragte er sie und der Barkeeper hatte sich schon zu ihnen gesellt. Kate wollte ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass alle Getränke der weiblichen Gesellschaft an diesem Abend aufs Haus gingen._

„_Gerne", antwortete sie ihm. „Einen Screwdriver bitte, Martin", sagte sie zum Barkeeper._

„_Sie scheinen öfters diese Lokalität aufzusuchen?"_

„_Ab und an." Er starrte ihr in ihre dunklen Augen. Seine waren magisch. Blau mit einem leichten Grauanteil. _

„_Derek", stellte er sich vor._

„_Julia", antwortete sie. _

_Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange, bis man beschloss, einen anderen Ort aufzusuchen, einen Ort, an dem man die gemeinsamen Interessen ausleben konnte._

* * *

Als Kate am Tatort ankam, erkannte sie schnell, dass Anthony Bravers wahrscheinlich nicht alleine gestorben war. Am Couchtisch standen zwei Weingläser, in der offenen Schublade neben dem Bett konnte man die kleine Dose mit den blauen Pillen erkennen. Viagra. Natürlich musste die offizielle Todesursache noch festgestellt werden, aber für Kate schien der Fall eindeutig. Es war kein Mord.

Am selben Nachmittag noch teilte ihr Lanie mit, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Er hatte eine hohe Dosis an Kokain im Blut und es fanden sich keinerlei Spuren dieser Droge in seinem Apartment. Außerdem hatte Lanie eine Einstichspur gefunden, an seiner Halsschlagader.

Esposito und Ryan hatten währenddessen den Hintergrund etwas gesichtet. Anthony Bravers hatte zu den reichsten Männern in der Medienwelt New Yorks gezählt. Er war ein Self-Made-Millionär, hatte sich vom Zeitungsausträger zum Verleger hochgearbeitet und Millionen gemacht mit dem Verkauf von zweideutigen Anzeigen.

„Und hast du schon mit Castle gesprochen, seitdem du …", fragte Lanie nach, die sich um ihre Freundin Sorgen zu machen schien.

„Lanie ….", antwortete Kate und versuchte genervt zu wirken. „Nein. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch in den Hamptons."

„Nein, er ist wieder in New York."

„Woher …?"

„Ich habe ihn gestern mit Alexis gesehen. Er war in einem Musical."

„Okay", sagte sie nur leise und ging, die Akte in der Hand, aus der Autopsie. Er war also wieder in New York. Vielleicht war er gar nicht in den Hamptons gewesen oder nur wenige Wochen? Es war sie gewesen, die ihn von sich weggewiesen hat. Weit weg. Was auch immer sie dazu getrieben hatte.

Kurzum es quälte sie.

* * *

Das Whiteboard hatten sie vollgeschrieben. Anthony Bravers Name stand in der Mitte, rund herum die wenigen Mitglieder seiner Familie – sein Stiefsohn Andrew und dessen Frau Rosemary – weiters die Dienstboten – Marika, die Haushälterin, Fernando, der Chauffeur und drei weitere Namen, die ihnen an dem Tag untergekommen waren. Abgesehen davon hatten sie den Terminkalender mitgenommen, in dem sich einige Unklarheiten auftaten. Zweimal in der Woche war ein „V" vermerkt. Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte, es fand immer um 21 Uhr statt, am Mittwoch und am Freitag. Heute war Donnerstag.

Als Kate aus dem Fenster blickte, erkannte sie, das Laub, welches vom Wind durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Und dies erinnerte sie daran, dass sie in ihrer neuen Wohnung immer noch keine Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer hatte. Eine Anschaffung, die sie seit Wochen hinausschob.

„Kate?", fragte Esposito und hob das Buch hoch, welches Castle ihr geschickt hatte. Hatte sie es nicht in eine Lade gelegt gehabt?

Sie blickte auf.

„Etwas von ihm gehört?", fragte Ryan. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Whiteboard.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn anrufen?", fragte Esposito seinen Partner und beobachtete Kate dabei genau, die sich bemühte, keinerlei Reaktion zu zeigen. Wer auch immer ihn anrufen würde, würde von ihm wahrscheinlich erfahren, dass es sie gewesen war, die um eine Auszeit gebeten hatte. Vielleicht war es die Angst vor seiner Reaktion, die sie dazu trieb, nicht anzurufen, ihm nicht zu bitten zurückzukommen. Sie war unsicher. Sie wusste nicht, was sie damals dazu bewegt hatte, auf diese Art und Weise zu reagieren.

„Escort-Service ….", hörte sie Ryan sagen, der auf seinen Bildschirm starrte.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie nach und dann erklärten sie ihren Fund. Bei seinen Telefonnummern, war eine immer wieder vorgekommen und diese hatten sie zurückverfolgen lassen. Es war eine New Yorker Nummer, die eines exklusiven Begleitservices und diese waren ja auch dafür bekannt, ihre Dienstleistungen über das Begleiten hinaus auszuweiten, wenn genügend Geld im Spiel war.

Vielleicht war es das Seminar, welches sie besuchen mussten, auf einmal funktionierte ihre Partnerschaft wieder einwandfrei, das konnte Kate an ihrer Interaktion erkennen. So mochte sie die beiden.

* * *

Das Schöne war, dass der Fall rasch gelöst wurde. Eine der Damen des Escort-Services hatte Mr. Bravers auf Wunsch – das Telefonat war aufgezeichnet worden – mit Drogen versorgt. Sie hatte ihm diese – Kokain und Heroin – verabreicht, eine davon in die Aorta, wie gewünscht. Das Unternehmen hatte genaue interne Aufzeichnungen über die Vorlieben der einzelnen Konsumenten. Auf der einen Seite verurteilte Kate dieses Vorhaben etwas, da es sich teilweise um recht intime Details handelte, auf der anderen Seite hatte es ihnen geholfen den Fall am Freitag vor dem Wochenende noch zu lösen. Ob die Staatsanwaltschaft wegen des Todes noch Anklage erheben würde, war unklar, auf alle Fälle war das Mädchen inhaftiert worden.

Das erste was Kate am Samstag unternahm, nachdem sie ihre Anzüge in die Reinigung gebracht hatte, war sich mit einem großen Kaffee auf die Suche nach passenden Vorhängen zu machen. So schlenderte sie durch die großen Kaufhäuser der Stadt, unmotiviert und doch auf der Suche.

Und dann erblickte sie Martha, die dabei war, Bettwäsche auszusuchen. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre sie zu ihr hinüber gegangen und hätte sie freundlich begrüßt, sie hätten vielleicht sogar einen Kaffee mitsammen getrunken. Doch seit einem Jahr war viel passiert. So ging sie rasch aus dem Blickfeld der rothaarigen Frau, verließ das Kaufhaus und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Der Tod Micaelas beschäftigte sie immer noch. So begann sie zu Hause am PC etwas zu recherchieren. Viele Einträge gab es zu ihr nicht. Sie schien nicht verheiratet gewesen zu sein und ihr Tod war offensichtlich ein Unfall. Ein Motorradunfall. Mike hatte schon während der Schulzeit ein Motorrad besessen, eine Harley Davidson. Und da sah sie ein Bild vor sich, welches früher in ihrem Jugendzimmer bei ihrem Vater an der Wand gehängt hatte – Kates blonde Mähne war unter dem Helm verborgen. Sie trug schwarze Lederhosen und ein Ledergilet, welches ihre üppigen, weiblichen Rundungen kaum zu verbergen schien. Auf ihrem Oberarm befand sich ein Tattoo, ein Rosenkranz. Sie lachte in die Kamera. An diesem Tag hatte sie das neue Motorrad abgeholt und gemeinsam hatten sie einige Runden gedreht, bevor es zu regnen begonnen hatte.

Sie schien studiert zu haben – Jura. Ihr Examen hatte sie bestanden und arbeitete offenbar in einer kleinen Anwaltskanzlei in den Hamptons. Dort schien sie auch gewohnt zu haben, glaubte man dem Internet.

Viele Erinnerungen kamen an diesem Abend wieder hoch. Erinnerungen an ihre Jugend und Kindheit, Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Micaela aber auch an Castle, der ihr in den letzten Jahren in Situationen wie diesen stets zur Seite gestanden hatte, durch seine schiere Anwesenheit, ohne viele Worte zu verlieren. Oder er nahm sie zu einer Buchpräsentation oder etwas Ähnlichem mit um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Auf ihrer Couch war sie an diesem Abend, eingehüllt in eine warme Decke, eingeschlafen. Die Flasche Rotwein auf ihrem Couchtisch war halbleer, der Fernseher zeigte einen alten schwarz-weiß Film.

**Ende Kapitel 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Tage bis zum Begräbnis verflogen im Nu. Beschäftigt hatte sich Kate währenddessen mit Papierarbeit, die sie zuvor auf die Seite geschoben hatte. Der Begriff Papierarbeit traf zwar nur noch teilweise für ihre Abteilung zu, die Mehrheit der Fallakten hatten sie elektronisch aufbereitet, doch einige Formulare wollte es einfach nicht auf die moderne Art und Weise geben.

Für die Bestattung hatte sie sich ein neues schwarzes Kostüm gekauft, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das ihrer alten Freundin schuldig war, zumindest an diesem Tag. Es war ein schwerer Weg, den sie auf sich nahm, als sie mit dem Auto in die Hamptons fuhr, im Kofferraum eine kleine Sporttasche mit Wechselkleidung für die Testamentsvollstreckung.

Am Tag vor ihrer Abreise hatte sie noch einen Anruf bekommen, dass man ihr ein Zimmer reserviert hätte, sie sich keinerlei Sorgen um ihre Unterkunft machen solle. Für alles sei gesorgt, hatte man ihr bestätigt, die Adresse gab man ihr durch.

Das Hotel war eine kleine Familienpension. Als sie durch die verschiedenen Orte fuhr, fragte sie sich, ob eines der Häuser, an denen sie vorbei fuhr, wohl Castles war. Hätte sie mit Kontakt, wäre es vielleicht möglich gewesen, in seinem Haus zu nächtigen. Wenn es nur so wäre.

* * *

_Es war ein rotes Seidentuch, welches er aus seiner Jackentasche zog, als sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Seine Stimme war angenehm tief, sein Ausdruck sehr gewählt. _

„_Was hast du vor, Derek?", fragte Kate vorsichtig, wissend, dass es sich oftmals um Sachen handelte, die relativ unerwartet kamen._

„_Ich möchte deine Hände am Bett festbinden, bevor ich deinen Körper liebkose." Seine Augen fesselten sie. Kate setzte sich, so wie er es dann forderte ans Betthaupt, welches aus Metall war und kalt. So wie dieser Mann sie ansah, hätte sie sich am liebsten über ihn hergemacht und nicht darauf gewartet, was er mit ihr machen würde._

_Mit geübten Händen verknotete er die Seide und strich mit einem Finger vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht, von der Nase über ihre Lippen, das Kinn, den Hals hinab bis zu ihren Brüsten. _

_Vor diesen Unternehmungen im Undercover-Milieu war sie mit ihrem Körperbau nicht glücklich gewesen, aber diese Männer hatten ihr Selbstvertrauen geschenkt. Zuvor dachte sie sich stets, wie schön es doch wäre, etwas mehr Brust zu haben, weibliche Rundungen hier und dort. Nun hatte sie erkannt, dass all dies nicht notwendig war, um einen Mann zu bezirzen. _

_Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, waren seine Lippen an ihrem Schlüsselbein und seine Finger mit dem Lederband der Korsage beschäftigt. Er hatte männliche Hände, manikürte Finger. Sie waren zart. _

_Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, vermutete sie, dass sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, ihr Kopf in den Nacken gefallen war und ihre Zunge über ihre Lippen glitt. Trotzdem verhielt er sich nicht anders. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie wollte ihn nicht beobachten sondern die süße Tortur lediglich über sich ergehen lassen, damit sie sich nachher einreden konnte, keinen Gefallen daran zu finden._

* * *

Die Speisen, die im Salon des Hauses aufgetischt wurden, waren einfach gehalten. Eine gute, bodenständige Küche, keine Delikatessen, die man eventuell in den Hamptons erwarten würde. Kate schätzte dies sehr, war ihr Appetit so und so nicht besonders groß. Sie hatte noch nie verstanden, wie man in der Lage sein konnte, vor einem Begräbnis viel zu essen.

Als ihre Mutter starb, hatte sie beinahe eine ganze Woche auf Nahrungsaufnahme verzichtet. Man hatte sie zwingen müssen aufzustehen. Und jetzt saß sie hier, bei einem Teller Suppe, wieder darauf wartend, hinter einem Sarg entlang zu gehen.

In dieser Nacht fand sie wenig Schlaf, was unter anderem auch daran lag, dass ihr viele Kleinigkeiten durch den Kopf gingen. Auch Castles nicht Anwesenheit in ihrem Leben. In letzter Zeit schweiften ihre Gedanken oftmals zu ihm ab, dies hatte sie schon mit Verzweiflung festgestellt, da ihr diese Entwicklung nicht besonders zusagte.

* * *

Der Tag war geprägt von dichtem Nebel in der Früh, der seinen Weg vom Meer in Richtung Hamptons fand. Die Luft war kühl, ein frischer Wind wehte. Das schwarze Kostüm war beinahe zu dünn, für die aktuellen Bedingungen. Sie bereute nicht, es gekauft zu haben doch wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sich für die Jackie Kennedy Variante entschieden, den dickeren Stoff. Kate schlang den warmen dicken Schal um ihren Hals, die Stiefel reichten ihr beinahe bis zum Knie.

Obwohl sie Micaela viele Jahre nicht gesehen hat, traten ihr bereits Tränen in die Augen, als sie den Friedhof betrat. Es stand eine kleine Gruppe an Menschen beisammen, nicht mehr als zehn. Langsamen Schrittes wagte sie sich zu ihnen, blieb aber stets etwas abseits.

„Oh, Sie müssen Ms. Beckett sein", sagte ein älterer Herr, der neben einem Kinderwagen stand.

Kate nickte nur und hoffte, dass er sich vorstellen würde.

„Mein Name ist Oliver Quinn, ich bin der Notar. Wir werden morgen über die rechtlichen Belange sprechen", sagte er höflich. Er war ein Mann Mitte sechzig, schätzte Kate, sein volles weißes Haar war kurz geschnitten, seine strahlenden blauen Augen hatten nichts von ihrer Intensität während der letzten Jahre verloren. Er war groß gewachsen, schlank und der Anzug wirkte maßgeschneidert. Für sein Alter war er ein durchaus attraktiver Mann.

Abermals nickte Kate nur und starrte in die Weite. Alles war in ein saftiges Grün gehüllt, die bunten Akzente setzten die herabfallenden Blätter. Es war ein schöner Herbst, obwohl ein kalter Wind ging.

Bei der Einsegnung des Sargs hatte man Kate unerwarteter Weise gebeten, einige Worte über Micaela zu sagen. Dieser letzte Akt war zu viel für die junge Frau gewesen. Sie brav vollendet in Tränen aus.

So sprach eine Kollegin von Micaela die folgenden Worte, die Kate nur zur Hälfte hörte, da sie sich in der Trauer und den Tränen hingegeben hatte: _„[…] Am Kai entlang der Glockenklang, der Menge Lustgespinster; das Auge folgt dem festen Kiel, der Barke, wild und finster. […] Oh Herz, o mein Herze! O Tropfen feucht und rot, wo auf dem Deck mein Käpt'n liegt, gefallen, kalt und tot. […] Mein Käpt'n gibt nicht Antwort, sein Mund ist bleich und still. Mein Vater spürt nicht meinen Arm, hat weder Puls noch will […] Ihr Ufer, jauchzt! Ihr Glocken, klingt! Ich aber geh in Not dahin, wo nun mein Käpt'n liegt, gefallen, kalt und tot."_

Auch nachdem der Sarg versenkt worden war, die trauernde Menge sich allmählich auflöste, blieb Kate mit starrem Blick auf das Loch im Boden dort stehen, verharrte. Erst als einige Zeit später eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie die einzige war, die noch an diesem Ort stand.

Zögerlich wendete sich Kate, sah die rothaarige Frau neben ihr stehen, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. Martha. Mütterlich legte sie einen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und hielt die junge Polizistin, ließ sie weinen. Es wurden anfänglich keinerlei Worte gewechselt, Beckett fragte nicht, was sie hier machte.

* * *

Martha hatte es geschafft, sie zu ihrem eigenen Wagen zu bringen und sie in Castles Villa zu fahren, die sie zurzeit zu bewohnen schien. Wie all dies passiert war, war der dunkelhaarigen Frau bisher noch unklar.

Sie schenkte Kate Tee ein, hatte inzwischen dafür gesorgt, dass im Kamin das Feuer wieder loderte und saß ihr schweigend gegenüber. Es war kein einfacher Nachmittag gewesen.

„Wieso waren Sie auf diesem Begräbnis?", fragte Kate vorsichtig, als sie ihren Tee nippte.

„Dasselbe könnte sich Sie fragen", stellte Martha fest. „Micaelas Vater war einst ein guter Bekannter gewesen, vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Der Kontakt war irgendwann nicht mehr existent. Doch dann las ich in der Zeitung von Micaelas Tod und dachte mir, dass ich ihm dies schuldig war, dem Begräbnis beizuwohnen, so wie ich einst bei der Geburt dabei war."

Kate nickte nur. Erzählte in Revenge, wie sie einst das Mädchen kennengelernt hatte. Für eine lange Zeit schwiegen sie, bevor Kate sich ankleidete, ein Taxi rief und in ihre Pension fuhr. Sie schätzte Martha für ihren grenzenlosen schwarzen Humor, ihren Sarkasmus, nur war nichts von beidem an diesem Tag angebracht.

* * *

Der Nebel umschloss die Wälder um sie, vom Meer wehte eine kalte Briese. Sie hatte die Pensionsbesitzer darum gebeten, ihr den Kaffee auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen, so hatte sie diesen am Fenster stehend zu sich genommen und die Aussucht genossen. Es war ein einzigartiger Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Der Himmel war blau, trotzdem konnte man die Sonne nicht erkennen. Der Nebel dehnte sich mehr und mehr aus. Kate wusste, dass sie nur noch wenig Zeit hatte, ums ich fertigzumachen und Quinn aufzusuchen, der Termin war für 11 Uhr angesetzt. Immer wieder starrte sie auf die Uhr.

Schließlich in ihrem Wagen angekommen, machte sie sich zum ersten Mal Gedanken darüber, was Martha eventuell zu Richard über den gestrigen Tag sagen würde und wunderte sich, ebenfalls zum ersten Mal, wieso er nicht in den Hamptons war. Sie hatte stets vermutet, dass er noch nicht zurück sei, da jeglicher Kontakt zu ihm zu fehlen schien. Oder war sie gewesen, hatte sie es nicht zugelassen, dass er sich bei ihr meldete. Sie war es gewesen.

„Gut Sie zu sehen", erklärte Quinn, als er ihr die Hand reichte. Kate war mehr als nur verwundet, als sie die einzige war, die gegenüber des Notars platznahm. Sie nickte nur.

„Sie wissen, wieso Sie hier sind?", fragte der Mann und öffnete ein Kuvert.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe Micaela schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Trotzdem muss sie Ihnen sehr verbunden gewesen sein, bei dem, was sie ihnen hinterlassen hat."

Verwunderung war über Kates Gesicht geschrieben. Was hatte man ihr hinterlassen? Ihr Blick wanderte über die Wände des Zimmers. Sie waren modisch und doch klassisch eingerichtet. Der Raum war groß, in Weiß gehalten. Die Einrichtung war ebenfalls komplett weiß, die Oberflächen in Klavierlackoptik. Die einzigen bunten Akzente bildeten Orchideen in ihren verschiedenen Violett-Tönen.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Ms. Beckett?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Kate und blickte ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Ihre Hände hatte sie unter ihrer Tasche zu Fäusten geballt, die Nägel bohrten sich in ihre Handinnenflächen.

„Soll ich Ihnen den gesamten Text des Testaments vorlesen oder reicht es Ihnen, wenn ich ihnen die für Sie wichtigen Punkte hervorhebe?"

„Die wichtigsten Punkte bitte", erklärte Kate. Sie hatte ein ungutes Bauchgefühl.

„Micaela hinterlässt ihnen Teddy, ein Sparbuch und einige Akten, die sich mit einigen Aktienfonds beschäftigen."

Kate nickte. „Teddy"

„Ja, Teddy." Quinn drückte einen Knopf auf der Gegensprechanlage zu seiner Sekretärin und bat sie, Teddy zu bringen.

Als sich die Türe öffnete erschrak Kate. Die blonde Sekretärin in ihren Fünfzigern trug ein kleines Kind am Arm. Es war nicht älter als neun oder zehn Monate.

„Das kann ich nicht …"

„Wie meinen Sie das, Ms. Beckett."

„Das ist Teddy? Ich kann nicht für sie sorgen. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern. Ich bin bei der Polizei. Ich habe keine Zeit für Kinder …"

„Es gibt zwei Optionen. Entweder Sie nehmen Theodora oder sie kommt zu fremden Menschen, einer Pflegefamilie."

Nur zu gut wusste Kate, dass man sie hier unter Druck setzte. Niemals hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, selbst Kinder zu haben, zumindest nicht während der letzten Jahre. Immer war die Arbeit an erster Stelle gestanden. Kein Mann war lange genug an ihrer Seite gewesen, um dieses Thema anzusprechen. Und um sich nicht anzulügen, dies hatte sie auch nie gestört. Doch jetzt sollte sie sich, von heute auf morgen, um ein kleines Wesen kümmern? Ein Kind, welches sie nicht kannte. Das Kind ihrer ehemals besten Freundin? War sie es ihr schuldig, Teddy bei sich aufzunehmen? Eine Schuldfrage.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Wie stellte Micaela sich das vor?"

„Ich kann nicht in Sie hineinsehen, Ms. Beckett. Aber im Normalfall bekommen Sie von der Polizei einige Tage frei, um sich in solch einen Fall um alles kümmern zu können. Ich kann meine Beziehungen spielen lassen, das ist sicherlich kein Problem."

In diesem Moment reichte ihr die Sekretärin das kleine Mädchen. Sie weinte nicht, blickte Kate nur mit ihren dunklen großen Augen an.

„Theodora Helena ist neun Monate alt. Hier sind ihre Geburtsurkunde und alle Unterlagen, die zu dem Kind gehören. Finanziell ist Teddy schulisch abgesichert. Es gibt einen Fond, der dann geöffnet wird, wenn sie in die Schule kommt. Er setzt zusammen aus dem Verkauf von Micaelas Wohnung, ihrem Anteil der Kanzlei und geringen Ersparnissen. Bis zum Schuleintritt sind sie finanziell auf sich gestellt. Leider stehen uns keine weiteren Mitteln zur Verfügung."

Das Einzige, das Kate in diesem Moment machen konnte, ist dieses kleine Wesen anzustarren. Sie saß auf ihrem Schoß, blickte sie an, griff nach ihrem Haar. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Olivia, die Sekretärin, inzwischen einen Koffer, den Kinderwagen und einige andere Kleinigkeiten ins Büro gebracht hatte.

„Wir haben alle ihre Sache zusammengepackt und die Papiere sind fertig. Ich weiß, dass es eine schwere Entscheidung ist und es wundert mich nicht, dass Micaela ihnen nichts von Teddy erzählt hat, sie war in den letzten Jahren sehr verschlossen, introvertiert. Als sie Theodora bekam, hat sie kurz vor der Geburt das Testament aufsetzen lassen. Seither hatte ich nur zweimal Kontakt mit ihr. Ich kann Ihnen also nicht mehr über all das sagen. Sie war eine geschätzte Kollegin."

Ohne Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben, unterschrieb Kate die Papiere. Zwei angestellte trugen alle Utensilien zu ihrem Auto. Mit Olivias Hilfe befestigte Sie den Sitz im Wagen. In der Pension angekommen, bat sie die Besitzerin kurz auf Teddy aufzupassen, während sie ihre Sachen in die Reisetasche warf, ohne auf Ordnung Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Erst als das Kind das erste Mal zu weinen begann, erkannte sie, dass sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, nicht wusste, wie man mit Kindern umging. In einem kleinen Geschäft kaufte sie Kindernahrung und in ihrer Verzweiflung kam ihr nur eine Person ins Gedächtnis, die sie anrufen konnte, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten – Martha.

* * *

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Micaela Kinder hatte", kommentierte sie, als Kate ihr die Türe öffnete. Teddy weinte auf Kates Arm und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie sich beruhigt, als Martha ihr ein Kinderlied vorsang, sie wiegte.

„Bitte sagen Sie Richard nichts von all dem."

„Nenn mich einfach Martha," schlug die ältere rothaarige Frau vor. „Wir bekommen das schon hin."

„Bitte", wiederholte Kate.

„Ich sage ihm nichts. Aber über früh oder spät wird er es herausfinden. Er wird merken, dass du dich anders verhältst, keine Nachtschichten einlegst."

„Nein. Wir haben uns schon Monate nicht mehr gesehen. Er wird nichts merken."

Martha blickte sie entsetzt an. „Monate?"

Richards Mutter erkannte nun, dass er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Einst hatte er ihr mitgeteilt, dass Kate ihn gebeten hatte, sie nicht zu kontaktieren, sich aus ihrem Leben rauszuhalten. Doch geglaubt hatte sie kein Wort. Ihr erster Gedanke waren billige Ausreden.

Martha zeigte ihr, wie man ein Kind badete, frisches Essen zubereitete, es wickelte – Kates erste Versuche hatten nach Hilfe verlangt – und es in den Schlaf wiegte.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein schriller Klingelton die Wohnung. Kate hatte den Kamin angeheizt, während Martha im anderen Raum stand und telefonierte.

„Nein, Richard … ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen … glaubst du wirklich? … nein, Richard."

Kate fragte nicht nach, worum es in dem Telefonat gegangen war. Sie fragte nicht, was Castle wollte. All das, was passiert war, verlangte nach Distanz. Sie konnte allerdings ihren Job nicht aufgeben, davon musste sie nun nicht nur ihr Leben sondern auch Theodoras bestreiten.

Außerdem, irgendwann musste sie es Richard sagen. Der Tag würde kommen.

Doch wusste sie nicht, dass er früher kommen würde als erhofft.

**+++ Ende Kapitel 3 +++**

Lyrik von Walt Whitman „Oh Captain, my Captain"

_Über Feedback freue ich mich immer ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Martha verließ sie in den Morgenstunden um rechtzeitig zum Frühstück bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Kate hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, nichts von dem Kind zu verraten. Es wäre gelogen gewesen, hätte Martha behauptet, sie verstünde diese Reaktion, diese Bitte. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie vor Jahren aufgegeben, die Beziehungen ihres Sohnes zu verstehen. Eine Mutter musste akzeptieren, die Frau an der Seite ihres Sohnes, kritisieren führte meist zu einem kontraproduktivem Ausgang.

Nun wurde Kate von dem Geschrei eines Kindes geweckt, welches aus ihrem kleinen Arbeitszimmer, welches nun ein Kinderzimmer war, kam. Es war ein herzhaftes Geweine, welches Kate aus dem kurzen Schlaf riss. Außerdem war es Montag und sie hatte noch keine Lösung für ihren Familienzuwachs gefunden. Mit Martha hatte sie darüber nicht gesprochen. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt von ihr zu lernen, wie man ein Kind wickle, es bade oder füttere. Obwohl Martha nur einen Sohn aufgezogen hatte und eine wichtige Rolle im Leben ihrer Enkeltochter gespielt hatte und spielte, fiel es ihr unglaublich leicht, mit einem Kind umzugehen, als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes gemacht.

Sie ging ins Kinderzimmer, nahm die Kleine aus ihrem Bettchen und ging mit ihr in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer, welches sie in der Nacht zuvor nicht betreten hatte. Voller Erschöpfung war sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

„Sch …sch …", murmelte Kate, als sie das Kind wiegte. „Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie."

Allerdings hatte sie bisher auch dafür keine Zeit gehabt, sich Gedanken über dieses Problem zu machen.

Als sie am Revier anrief und um zwei freie Tage aus persönlichen Gründen bot, gab man ihr diese bereitwillig, da sie genügend Urlaubstage stehen hatte. An den Tag, an dem sie das letzte Mal im Sommer am Meer war, sich entspannt hatte, an diesen konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Es müssen Jahre gewesen sein. Ihre letzten freien Tage waren ihr Krankenstand gewesen, der länger gedauert hatte, als ihr lieb war, aber eine Wunde wie ihre verheilte nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell wie erhofft.

Der Morgen verging rasch. Sie kümmerte sich um Teddy, kleidete sie ein und räumte einige Sachen, die man ihr in den frühen Morgenstunden zugestellt hatte, aus. Es war hauptsächlich Kleidung, einige Fotoalben, die Micaela zusammengestellt hatte, gleich nachdem ihre Tochter auf die Welt gekommen war. Kurzum Erinnerungen.

Sie strich über das dunkle kurze Haar auf Teddys Kopf, bevor sie ihr die Mütze überzog. Nun war es auch in New York kalt, windig und vor allem lag eine dichte Nebelschicht über der Stadt. Kate musste sich um einen Betreuungsplatz für Teddy kümmern, mit ihrer Versicherung sprechen, sollte sich außerdem darum bemühen, mit ihrer Chefin darüber zu sprechen, dass viele Sachen momentan etwas komplizierter waren als am letzten Freitag.

Am Freitag war ihre Welt noch heil gewesen.

„Dad", schrie Alexis und brachte ihrem Vater die Tageszeitung. Die Mitte der Woche war erreicht. Er hatte kaum einen vernünftigen Satz in den letzten Wochen geschrieben, kaum ein Kapitel in den letzten Monaten zustande gebracht.

„Was ist, Liebes?", fragte Castle und nahm einen Schluck frisch gebrühten Kaffee.

„Schau dir das an …" Mit diesen Worten reichte ihm Alexis die Tageszeitung, ein Revolverblatt, welches er aus diversen Gründen abonniert hatte, zum Beispiel um stets am neusten Stand der Gerüchteküche New Yorks zu bleiben.

Richard stellte die Tasse auf den Tresen. Auf dem Bild, welches ihm präsentiert wurde, sah er Kate, Kate mit einem Baby. Die Schlagzeile lautete: Wer ist der Vater von Nikki Heats Baby? Der Artikel darunter gab nicht viele Informationen wieder. Sie schien am Montag beim Shoppen mit einem Kleinkind angetroffen worden zu sein, welches auf den Namen Teddy zu hören schien. Es schien ein vertrautes Verhältnis, meinte der Reporter, fragte sich allerdings, wie eine so prominente Polizistin ihre Schwangerschaft und die Geburt ihres Kindes so lange geheim halten konnte.

Als Kate an diesem Mittwoch wenig ausgeschlafen das Büro betrat, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Irgendwer hatte ihr die Zeitung auf den Tisch gelegt. Nun war sie mehr als froh, dass sie bereits im Vorfeld mit Captain Gates gesprochen hatte, die ganze Geschichte auf Tablett gelegt hatte. Irgendwann in den letzten Monaten war ihr bewusst geworden, dass man diese Chefin nicht belügen konnte und einfach damit davon kam. Wenn der Tag der Enttarnung gekommen war, musste man büßen. So hatte sie Gates am Montagnachmittag angerufen und sie um ein Treffen in einem nahegelegenen Kaffee gebeten.

Es war kein einfaches Gespräch gewesen, immerhin hatte Kate weit ausholen müssen, Gates erklären, wie es momentan um ihre Situation stand und dass sie alles daran legte, diese Aufgabe mit Teddy gemeinsam zu meistern. Sie würde beruflich etwas zurücktreten müssen, könnte nicht mehr maßlos Überstunden machen, bräuchte eine gewisse Regularität. Lange Zeit hatte ihr Victoria Gates nur zugehört, dann hatte sie Teddy, die im Wagen schlief, über die Wange gestrichen und Kate erklärt, dass sie hinter ihr stehe und ihre Entscheidung verstehe. Allerdings würde sie nicht weniger von ihr verlangen, sie immer noch treten, wenn notwendig.

„Haben sie bereits mit Castle darüber gesprochen?", fragte Gates.

Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf. Auch mit Martha war sie diesem Thema aus dem Weg gegangen.

„Sie müssen mit Castle sprechen. Der Bürgermeister hat bereits einige Male nachgefragt, wann sie wieder gemeinsam ermitteln würden."

Doch Antworten konnte Beckett nicht. Sie starrte auf die Straße, auf die die ersten großen Tropfen fielen, auf der Menschen zu laufen begannen, um dem herbstlichen Regen zu entgehen. Zwischen den Frauen entstand einige eigenartige Stille. Gates wollte ihre Untergebene nicht aus ihren Gedanken reißen, doch brauchte sie für den Bürgermeister eine Antwort. Er hatte nicht nur einige Male angerufen, diese Telefonate wurden beinahe schon tägliche Routine. Immer hatte er versichert, dass er von sich aus anrief, Castle ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte. Diese gemeinsamen medialen Auftritte waren gute Publicity für alle Seiten, die einzigen Personen, die nicht gefragt wurden, waren Kate und ihre Kollegen.

Für Teddy hatte sie eine Tagesmutter gefunden, die in ihrer Nähe wohnte. Jenny war Afro-Amerikanerin, Ende fünfzig und hatte selbst bereits drei Kinder großgezogen, die nun auf die Universität gingen und studierten. Sie hatte den American-Dream gelebt. Ihr Vater war noch Gärtner und die Mutter Dienstmädchen gewesen, nun studierten ihre Kinder mit denen der weißen an einer Universität, an der weiß und schwarz nebeneinander lernen durften.

Kate hatte mit Jenny ein langes Gespräch geführt, bevor sie ihr zum ersten Mal Teddy für einige Stunden überließ. Innerlich quälte es Beckett, die Kleine aus ihrem Blickfeld zu lassen. Es waren nur zwei Tage und wenige Stunden gewesen und sie war bereits in das Kind verliebt, süchtig nach dem Geruch von Babyhaut, ihrem herzigen Lächeln. Doch standen diesen positiven Eindrücken auch weniger schöne gegenüber – kurze Nächte, in denen man immer wieder aufstehen musste, das erste Mal wurde ihre Küche aktiv benützt. Für Kinderessen gab es kein Lieferservice. Auch der erste Kauf von Windeln ohne Teddy war lustig gewesen, da diese Angaben nach Kilogramm gingen. Sie musste das Gewicht grob schätzen und war im Endeffekt richtig gelegen. Trotzdem hatte sich Kates Leben in den letzten Tagen verändert, so sehr, dass sie noch nicht einmal Zeit gefunden hatte, ihren Vater telefonisch zu kontaktieren. Momentan war er in Florida bei Bekannten und sie hoffte sehnlichst, dass er die Zeitung nicht lesen würde. Natürlich war ihr Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen.

„Du wusstet von all dem?", schrie Richard seine Mutter an, die gerade dabei war, das Haus zu verlassen, um Kate zu besuchen, natürlich wusste ihr Sohn von ihrem Vorhaben nichts.

„Wenn sie mit dir sprechen möchte, dann wird sie dich anrufen", entgegnete sie ihm, bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Martha wusste, dass sie sich hätte besser verstellen müssen, als Alexis die Zeitung auf den Tisch legte. Sie hatte nur einen kleinen Blick darauf geworfen und Rick hatte natürlich sofort gewusst, dass etwas im Argen lag.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stieg die rothaarige Frau in den Aufzug und fuhr schließlich mit einem Taxi zu Kate. Unterwegs hatte sie noch zwei Bücher eingekauft, wissend, dass es für Beckett im Moment nicht einfach war.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, sie erwartete Kate bereits zurück, da wie wusste, wie lange Teddy bei Jenny war. Als sie anklopfte, hörte sie nur ein leises: „Ist offen". Im Hintergrund weinte ein Baby. Martha öffnete die Türe und sah, wie Kate leicht verzweifelt mit Theodora auf dem Arm auf und ab ging, versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Was ist denn los mit euch beiden?", fragte Martha leise, legte ihre Sachen auf die Couch und nahm Kate das Kleinkind ab. Sie wog Teddy zweimal und schon hatte sie sich beruhigt.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht", stöhnte Kate und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Es war nach einer kurzen Nacht ein langer Arbeitstag gewesen. Ein Arbeitstag der von ihrer Konzentration alles abverlangt hatte, nachdem sie ihren lieben Kollegen Rede und Antwort hatte stehen müssen, da die Zeitung innerhalb weniger Sekunden, wie es schien, die Runde gemacht hatte.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte sie erschöpft.

„Es gibt magische Hilfsmittel, Kate", antwortete sie und strich dem mittlerweile beinahe schlafenden Kind über den Kopf.

„Hilfsmittel?"

„Bei Alexis mussten sie damals eine elektrische Wippe kaufen", sagte sie lachend. „Die Alternative wäre gewesen, dass sie die kleine entweder mit dem Auto die ganze Zeit herumgefahren oder ständig das Schleuderprogramm der Waschmaschine eingeschaltet gehabt hätten. Irgendwann hatte ihnen dann eine bekannte zu dieser elektrischen Wippe geraten. Diese vibriert in verschiedenen Stufen und Kinder scheinen dies zu lieben."

Doch Kate hatte ihren Worten nicht mehr ganz folgen können. Martha hatte nicht gemerkt, wann sie eingeschlafen war, aber mittlerweile schien sie tief abgetaucht zu sein.

Vorsichtig, um Becket nicht aufzuwecken, ging Martha durch die Wohnung, auf einem Arm hatte sie Teddy, in der anderen Hand da Telefon.

„Schätzchen, du weißt doch, wo wir deine Babysachen untergebracht haben?", fragte sie Alexis am Telefon. Zuvor hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihr Sohn nicht zuhause war und daher keinerlei Gefahr bestand.

Weiters erklärte sie ihrer Enkelin, wo sie vermutete, dass die Wippe verstaut war. Rick hatte sich von keinem einzigen Strampler trennen können, den Alexis einst getragen hatte, alles war in Kisten feinsäuberlich verpackt und in zwei Kellerabteilen verstaut. Ohne Widerworte hatte das Mädchen sich ihre Jacke angezogen und war danach mit Marthas Auto und der Wippe zu Beckett gefahren, die sie zuvor noch nie zuhause besucht hatte.

Mit dem großen Karton stand sie schließlich vor Kates Wohnung und Martha ließ sie ein. Inzwischen hatte Martha eine große Wolldecke über Kate ausgebreitet, ihr die Schuhe ausgezogen und begonnen, die Wohnung etwas aufzuräumen. Nicht, dass sie verschmutzt oder chaotisch wäre, aber es schien in den letzten Tagen einiges liegengeblieben zu sein.

Alexis baute die Wippe auf, legte Theodora in sie und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf, gab ihr ein Fläschchen Tee. Fasziniert studierte sie das kleine Wesen.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen Kate und Martha gemeinsam am Esstisch und die jüngere von beiden notierte sich diverse Sachen.

„Du musst darauf achten, dass sie geregelte Essens- und Schlafzeiten hat, sonst schläfst du nämlich nie. Wenn sie schläft, kannst du dich auch etwas hinlegen, nur darfst du es nicht zur Routine werden lassen, sonst schaffst du keine Hausarbeit. Sprich mit Jenny, sie kennt sich sicherlich aus." Dann nahm sie einen Schluck Tee und starrte Kate weiterhin an. „Du schaffst das, ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe es geschafft und war nebenbei am Theater, hatte kein fixes Einkommen."

„Aber Ricks Vater …"

„Der war bereits aus dem Bild bevor Richard auf die Welt gekommen ist." Kate erinnerte sich, dass Castle nicht besonders viel von seinem Vater hielt, jetzt erkannte sie wieso. „Du brauchst aber keinen Mann. Du hast Jenny und wir können auch einspringen."

Martha blickte nun zu Alexis, die sich zu ihnen setzte. „Teddy schläft", sagte sie nur leise.

„Wenn du länger arbeiten musst, rufst du einfach einen von uns an und wir holen sie ab."

„Weiß Castle …?"

Großmutter und Enkeltochter blickten einander an. Sie nickten. „Er hat den Zeitungsartikel gesehen."

Verwirrt blickte die dunkelhaarige Frau auf den Block, der vor ihr lag. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber, doch konnte sie es nicht ändern. Vielleicht war es sogar die beste Lösung gewesen. Wann hätte sie ihm davon berichtet? Sie wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Du musst irgendwann mit ihm sprechen. Er versteht nicht …"

„Richard muss nichts verstehen."

„Kate …"

„Nein", sagte sie ein letztes Mal und schlug, um das Thema zu wechseln, eines der Bücher auf, welches Martha mitgebracht hatte. Es beschäftigte sich mit Kindernahrung. Während Kate und Martha sich weiter unterhielten, machte sich Alexis wieder auf den Weg nachhause, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Abwesenheit zu ziehen.

„Sie wird nicht alles essen bzw. einige Gerichte nicht vertragen. Wenn sie Blähungen bekommt, dann versuche unterschiedliche Lebensmittel wegzulassen. Sie schien bisher relativ viel Fertignahrung zu bekommen. Das ist natürlich nicht gesund."

„Ich weiß, leider habe ich in Sachen Kochen keinerlei Erfahrung …"

„Glaubst du, dass ich kochen kann?" Martha lachte laut. „Du sollst kein Gourmet-Koch werden, Kate, es geht darum Kinderspeisen zuzubereiten."

Beide lachten und durchstöberten etwas das Kochbuch. Irgendwann verabschiedete sich Martha. Irgendwann wachte Teddy wieder auf und wollte beschäftigt werden, deswegen stellte Kate die Wippe, im nicht eingeschalteten Zustand, neben sich auf den Tisch und faltete Kleidung. Das Baby war glücklich, als ihr Kate einen Socken gab, mit dem sie dann spielen konnte. Manchmal schien die Kleine leichter zu begnügen sein, als sie zuvor gedacht hatte.

Während dieser Nacht schlief sie zwar nicht durch, allerdings hatte sie Theodora zu sich ins Schlafzimmer, ins große Bett geholt, und so weitere Wege gespart. Mehrmals hatte Martha sie gewarnt, dies nicht zu machen, da es schwer war, dies einem Kind wieder abzugewöhnen, doch ging es Kate zu diesem Zeitpunkt lediglich um ihren Schlaf.

Die Wohnung, die zuvor zwar nicht minimalistisch eingerichtet war, aber mit einer gewissen Eleganz, hatte einen vollkommen anderen Stil angenommen. Wo einst die Orchideen am Tisch gestanden waren, lag nun Kinderspielzeug. Die Blumen standen unbeachtet auf einem Kasten an der Wand. Auf dem Holzboden lag eine Spieldecke, auf der sonst aufgeräumten Küche türmten sich Fläschchen und kleine Plastiklöffel. Der normalerweise leere Kühlschrank diente nun dazu, To-Do- und Einkaufslisten zu beherbergen. Im Badezimmer türmte sich ein Stapel Kinderwäsche, die gewaschen gehörte und in ihrem Abstellraum hatte sie die Kisten aufeinander gestapelt, die zuvor im Arbeits- bzw. Gästezimmer gestanden hatten.

Es war zwar noch Kates Wohnung, sie sah nur vollkommen anders aus. Es war, als hätten sich innerhalb von wenigen Tagen nicht nur ihr Leben sondern auch ihr kompletter Lebensraum verändert. Ihr Job. Ihre Wohnung. Sie überlegte sich sogar schon, ein kinderfreundliches Auto zu kaufen.

Ein Wochenende, das alles verändert hatte.

Ein Wochenende, das sie dazu gebracht hatte, über alles nachzudenken. Über alles.

Sogar Castle.

**+++ Ende Kapitel 4 +++**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

In Nächten, in den Kate kaum Schlaf fand, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich das Leben mit einem Kind anders vorgestellt hatte, vollkommen anders. Zuerst einmal hatte es in ihren Vorstellungen stets einen Mann an ihrer Seite gegeben, der liebe- und verständnisvoll war, stets bereit war, eine Nachtschicht mit dem Kind zu unternehmen. Abgesehen davon, hatte sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag gesehen, wie viel Geld ein Kind kosten konnte. Es war nicht so, dass man bei der Polizei so wenig verdiente, allerdings hatte sie an diesem Freitagnachmittag mehr als 400 Dollar ausgegeben, nur um die Kleine frisch einzukleiden, da ihr die meisten vorhandene Stücke zu klein waren. Dann brauchte sie eine Winterdecke und sie war mit ihr beim Arzt gewesen, um sie einmal untersuchen zu lassen. Zuhause angekommen, entdeckte sie auf ihrer Mailbox, sie schien das Handy nicht gehört zu haben, als sie einkaufen waren, eine Nachricht vom Jugendamt, welches sie besuchen kommen wollte, um zu kontrollieren, in welchen Zuständen sie lebte.

Gut, dass Theodora schlief, als sie schließlich komplett angepackt wieder in der Wohnung angekommen waren, denn nach dem Abhören der Mailbox musste sich Kate erst einmal hinsetzen und durchatmen. Sie ließ Teddy im Wagen etwas schlafen, räumte die Lebensmittel ein und entdeckte eine offene Flasche Weißwein im Kühlschrank. Der erste Gedanke war, dass ein Gläschen sicherlich ihre Nerven beruhigen würde, doch dann hörte sie ein Geräusch aus dem Kinderwagen und stellte die Flasche wieder zurück in die noch offene Kühlschranktüre.

„Na du …", sagte sie sanft, als sie Teddy aus dem Wagen hob. „Du stinkst ja, dass sich Gott erbarm." Mit diesen Worten ging sie ins Kinderzimmer und begann sie auszuziehen, die Windel zu wechseln. Es klingelte. Da sie Martha erwartete, schrie sie nur: „Ist offen". Doch danach hörte sie keinerlei Antwort.

Mit einem gesäuberten aber halbnackten Kind ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und da stand er. Richard Castle.

Beckett blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Was machte er in ihrer Wohnung? Sie hatte ihn doch vor Wochen darum gebeten, sie nicht zu kontaktieren. Sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.

Erst als Teddy sich zu bewegen begann, nicht länger festgehalten werden wollte, rührte sie sich wieder.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie etwas schroff, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging wieder in Richtung des Kinderzimmers. Wortlos folgte ihr Castle. Sie schmierte die Kleine ein, zog ihr eine frische Windel an, Strumpfhosen und eine bequeme Hose für zu Hause, da sie plante, sie auf ihre Spieldecke zu legen.

Wortlos gingen sie beide wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Die Türe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, welches in dieser Wohnung in Violetttönen gehalten war, stand weit offen, das Bett war nicht gemacht.

„Ich bin nicht wegen dir gekommen. Mutter ist verkühlt und bot an, die Sachen vorbeizubringen, die sie besorgen ließ."

Fragend blickte Beckett ihn an, unwissend was damit gemeint war.

„Sie war etwas überschwänglich und den ganzen Tag shoppen, besser gesagt die letzten beiden Tage. Ich glaube, sie hat alles aufgekauft." Plötzlich änderte sich seine Miene. „Wie kann es sein, dass …"

„Nicht so laut, sie bekommt sonst Angst."

„Kate …" Richard wurde wieder lauter, erhob seine Stimme. Deshalb verließ sie das Zimmer, ließ ihn alleine zurück. Kate wollte nicht, dass Theodora in einen Streit zwischen ihnen involviert wurde. Sie wollte nicht, dass ein Kind mit solchen Problemen aufwuchs, das sich gerade allmählich an ein neues Umfeld zu gewöhnen begann.

Wahrscheinlich war er nun noch wütender, zumindest hatte sie dieses Gefühl, als sie kinderlos den Raum wieder betrat. Inzwischen hatte Richard sich ein Glas Wasser genommen, zu gut kannte er sich in ihrer Wohnung aus.

„Ich bringe die Sachen in die Wohnung und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg. Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu sprechen. Du brauchst nicht einmal im selben Raum mit mir zu sein", kommentierte er, bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Zu genau hatte sie in seiner Stimme gehört, wie sauer er auf sie war und dies versuchte zu verstecken. Natürlich stand ihm dieses Verhalten zu. Sie hatte ihn vertröstet, ihm gesagt, dass sie sich irgendwann melden werde. Dann ändert sich ihr Leben um 180 Grad und sie involviert seine Mutter und seine Tochter aber nicht ihn selbst. Er musste die Neuigkeiten aus den Medien erfahren. Einst hatte sie gedacht, dass sie Freunde seien, doch ihr Verhalten ließ momentan nicht darauf schließen. Was waren sie?

Wenige Minuten später war Richard wieder an der Türe und als sie diese öffnete, blickte sie kurz in seine ausdruckslosen Augen, bevor sie ihn in die Wohnung ließ und er die erste Säcke und Taschen abstellte. Wortlos verließ er abermals die Wohnung und kam mit zwei Kartonkisten zurück, die er auf den Couchtisch stellte.

„Ich wollte dich anrufen", sagte sie leiste. „Irgendwann."

Verwundert ließ er seine Augen über die Wohnung gleiten und bemerkte, wie unvorbereitet er sie überrascht hatte.

Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln brachte sie zwei Weingläser und die offene Flasche Weißwein zum Couchtisch. Sie saßen, tranken in Stille. Richard sagte kein Wort, als er sich zum Kamin bewegte und ein Feuer entfachte. Es war eine komfortable Stille. Vieler Worte hatte es nie bedurft, um ihre Kommunikation zum Laufen zu bringen. Sie unterhielten sich mit Blicken, wussten was der andere dachte. Inständig hoffte Beckett, dass nun auch dies der Fall war. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Der Satz, dass es ihr Leid täte, kam ihr selten bis nie über die Lippen. Es war eine Formulierung, die ihr schwer fiel.

„Mein neues Buch kommt diese Woche in den Handel."

„Gut zu wissen. Welchen Titel hast du gewählt?"

„Coldness." Verwirrt blickte Kate ihn an. Normalerweise war es immer ein Wortspiel mit ‚Heat' gewesen, welches er in den Titel verpackt hatte. Nun schien alles anders.

„Coldness?"

„Jedes Buch benötigt einen passenden Titel."

„Um was geht es dieses Mal?"

„Ein Schneesturm. Eine große Auseinandersetzung. Plünderung. Kälte."

„Nikki?"

„Nikki geht dieses Mal ihren eigenen Weg. Sie muss einen komplizierten Fall lösen."

„Sie löst immer einen Fall, weil es sich um Krimis handelt, Rick", kommentiert sie und starrt ins Feuer, während sie an ihrem Wein nippte. „Und was ist mit Jameson?", fragte Kate nach versuchte dabei nichts aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Er spielt dieses Mal keine wichtige Rolle, besser gesagt, er kommt nur in den ersten Seiten vor. Nikki orientiert sich anderwärtig."

„Wie ist das gemeint?"

„Lies das Buch, dann wirst du es herausfinden."

Ihre ersten Gedanken waren, dass er nicht so schnippisch hätte antworten müssen, um ihr zu mitzuteilen, dass er nicht vorhatte, ihr den Ausgang der Geschichte zu präsentieren. Kate biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Lass das", sagte er vorsichtig, das konnte er aus seiner Stimme herauslesen. „Beiß dir nicht auf die Lippe."

Sofort ließ Kate davon ab. Blickte ihn verunsichert an.

Plötzlich brach einer der Holzscheite auseinander und erfüllte den Raum mit diesem Geräusch. Kate zuckte nervös zusammen. Lange Zeit hatte sie kein Feuer mehr im Kamin entfacht gehabt. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie im Büro, wenn sie zuvor zuhause war, schlief sie meist auf der Couch, weil sie beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen war, kümmerte sich um die Wäsche, duschte oder aß Take-Out aus einem Container. Selten war sie am Esstisch gesessen, selten hatte sie von Anfang an die Nacht im Bett verbracht. Noch seltener hatte sie die Zeit gehabt, ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen. Die Wohnung war schön und sie zahlte nicht gerade wenig Miete, mittlerweile erschien sie ihr allerdings zu klein. Das Kinderzimmer war zu klein.

* * *

_Natürlich gelang es ihr nicht, sich einzugestehen, dass dies nur ein Job war. Dieser Mann, der sei an diesem Abend verführt hatte, wusste, was er tat._

_Zuerst war Derek vorsichtig gewesen. Mit einer Feder strich er über ihren Körper. Sensibilisierte ihre Haut, ihre Nerven. Dann war es ein Eiswürfel. Immer noch trug er seine Kleidung, während er sie Stück für Stück entkleidet hatte. Sie lag vollkommen nackt auf dem roten Seidenlaken, die Hände über dem Kopf gefesselt, mittlerweile hatten auch ihre Beine den Weg in Schlaufen gefunden. Bewegungen waren quasi unmöglich._

_In den letzten Wochen, Monaten, hatte sie zahlreiche sehr unterschiedliche Sessions erlebt. Welche, die ihr Spaß gemacht haben, welche, bei denen die Grenzen zwischen Schmerz und Lust verschmolzen, andere, bei denen es klare Unterschiede gab. Männer und Frauen, die sich an ihrem Körper vergingen. Manche hiterließen ihre Markierungen, rote Male, blaue Flecken, Kratzer in allen Schattierungen._

_„Ich möchte, deine Augen sehen", sagte er leiste. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Erotisches an sich. Es war eine schöne Stimme, gestand sie sich ein._

_„Ich werde jetzt diese Klammern ansetzen", sagte er und hielt zwei metallene Nippelklammern. Derek hielt sie vor ihre Augen, damit sie sehen konnte, was er in Händen hielt. Es waren metallene Klammern, die an den Teilen, die ihr Schmerzen zufügen würden, mit Gummi überzogen waren, um keine blutigen Wunden zu erzeugen._

_„Möchtest du, dass ich das mache?", fragte er und wartete ihr Nicken ab. Seine Hand umfasste eine Brust, stimulierte ihre Brustwarze und klemmte sie dann fest. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchfuhr Kates Körper, ein süßer Schmerz. Denselben Vorgang wiederholte er mit der anderen Brust. Die dunkelhaarige Frau wusste, dass umso mehr sie sich bewegte, desto intensiver nahm man diese Klammern wahr. Vor einem Jahr war ihr dieses Spielzeug unbekannt gewesen, sie hatte es nur aus schlechten Filmen gekannt oder manch einem erotischen Roman, nun war sie es, die unter ihm lag, während Derek sich zwischen ihren Beinen positionierte._

_Er wusste, wie man mit einer Frau unter sich umging. Ihre Augen waren offen, beobachteten die seine ganz genau. Kate wusste, dass er bald in sie eindringen würde, hatte bereits erkannt, dass es eventuell, aufgrund seiner Größe, unbequem werden könnte. Und im selben Moment war es so weit. Kate bäumte sich auf, schloss die Augen, hob ihr Becken. Derek zog an der Kette, die beide Klemmen vereinte. Leise schrie sie auf. So machte ihr ihr Sexualleben Spaß. Keine Verpflichtungen. Hingabe bis zum letzten Punkt._

_Derek trieb sie in Höhen, die sie zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Immer wieder glitten seine Finger über die Kette, bewegten diese, die andere Hand strich über ihren Bauch, sensibilisierte die Haut. Ein Wechselspiel zwischen Feuer und Eis. Abgesehen davon drang er in sie ein, hart und dann wieder vorsichtig. Mehrmals bat sie ihn, schneller zu werden, härter. Genau so wollte sie es._

_In dem Moment, als sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand und Derek schien diesen auch bemerkt zu haben, als er einsetzte, zog er an der Kette so stark, das sich die Klemmen lösten. Und dieser Schmerz ließ sie die Schwelle übertreten, sie schrie auf und kam wie nie zuvor._

_Danach war sie einige Minuten regungslos dagelegen, atmete schwer. Kate hatte nicht mitbekommen, ob Derek gekommen war. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihren Körper wahrzunehmen, alle Gefühle. Schmerz, Leid –auf der einen Seite. Das Hochgefühl, seine zarten Finger – auf der anderen Seite._

* * *

Castle hatte ihr nicht mitgeteilt, dass sein Verleger mit dem aktuellen Buch nicht glücklich war. Mehrmals hatte man es zurückgeworfen und ihn darum gebeten, es zu überarbeiten. Sich noch einmal zu überlegen, ob dieser Handlungsstrang, also die quasi nicht vorhandene Handlung zwischen Nikki und Jameson, wirklich sinnvoll sei. Immer hat er stur, wie er war, ihnen das Buch, ohne es überarbeitet zu haben, wieder zurückgeschickt.

Im Sitzen war Kate schließlich eingeschlafen. Erschöpft vom heutigen Tag. Sie hatte keine der Taschen aufgemacht, die Martha ihr vorbeigeschickt hatte. Keine einzige. Zwei oder drei Schluck Wein waren es gewesen.

Anfänglich hatte Richard einfach gehen wollen, doch dann hörte er durch das Babyphone Theodoras leise Stimme. Bestückt mit einem Fläschchen, welches Kate vorbereitet hatte, ging er ins Schlafzimmer, nahm sie aus dem Bettchen, setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl, welcher bereits in Kates altem Apartment gestanden war, und ließ sie etwas trinken, bevor sie wieder in den süßen Schlaf eines Kleinkindes versank.

Sie war ein hübsches Kind, das gestand sich Rick ein, doch welches Kind in diesem Alter war entzückend?

Langsam streifte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, hob Kate hoch. Sie schien noch weniger zu wiegen als früher. Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, zog ihr die warmen Socken aus und die Weste, schlug die Decke zurück und legte sie ihr Bett. Sie würde auch an diesem Wochenende jede Stunde schlaf benötigen.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, räumte er den Geschirrspüler ein. Wusch die Weingläser mit der Hand die Weingläser ab, goss die wenigen vorhandenen Blumen. Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss, hatte er zwei Säcke Mist in der Hand, um ihr etwas weiterzuhelfen.

Es war nicht Ricks Art, jemanden, der Hilfe benötigte, wegzustoßen. Das war nicht er. Ja, sie wollte keinen Kontakt zu ihm, doch das war vor mehr als einer Woche. Nun war alles anders. Sie war anders, dies hatte er in der wenigen Zeit gemerkt. Kate war müde, schien überlastet. Ihre Wohnung war etwas chaotisch.

Ein Kind war immer eine große Aufgabe.

Er hatte es alleine geschafft, bereits wenige Worte nach Alexis Geburt war die Kindsmutter ausgezogen, nachdem Castle sie mit ihre Produzenten im gemeinsamen Ehebett erwischt hatte. Ohne zu murren hatte sie eine Reisetasche gepackt und war nach Los Angeles gegangen, als wäre sie froh darüber gewesen, endlich die Last der Familie los zu sein.

**+++ Ende Kapitel 5 +++**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem er sich etwas um Kates Haushalt gekümmert hatte, setzte er sich für einige Minuten auf ihre Couch. Eigentlich hatte er nur geplant, die Füße kurz hochzulegen. Doch als er einige Zeit später, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, von dem leisen Weinen eines Babys aufgeweckt wurde, bemerkte er, dass er auf ihrer Couch eingeschlafen war. Ricks väterliche Instinkte arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Innerhalb weniger Momente war er im Kinderzimmer, welches er zuvor noch nie betreten hatte.

Immer noch schien es etwas ein Provisorium zu sein. Die kleine war hellwach und hatte sich im Bettchen aufgesetzt. Wortlos nahm Richard sie heraus und schaute sie sich zum ersten Mal genauer an. Es war ein hübsches Kleinkind, wirklich schöne Gesichtszüge.

„Dann wollen wir einmal schauen, welches Problem wir haben", murmelte er. Das Problem war nicht zu überriechen. Theodora starrte ihn lediglich an, mit ihren großen Augen und hatte aufgehört zu weinen, bereits in dem Moment, als Castle sie hochgehoben hatte.

Theodora und Rick schienen ein stilles Übereinkommen gefunden zu haben, als er sich mit ihr, die sich an seines Brust geschmiegt, ihr kleines Köpfchen unter seinen Kopf geschoben hatte, auf die Couch setzte und gemeinsam dösten sie noch einmal ein.

* * *

Kate konnte sich nicht mehr an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie so viele Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Was war passiert? Wieso weinte Teddy nicht?

In dem Moment, als sie die Beine über den Bettrand schwang, merkte die dunkelhaarige Polizistin auch, dass sie immer noch die Sachen trug, die sie am Vorabend angezogen hatte. Etwas verwirrt schritt sie ins Wohnzimmer, hörte ein leises Brabbeln und sah Castle, wie er Teddy ihr Frühstück gab.

Es war ein entzückender Anblick. Dass er sich gut um Kinder kümmern konnte, war ihr bewusst, immerhin hatte er eine großartige Tochter aufgezogen. Alexis war all das, was sich Eltern wünschen konnten – brillant, hübsch, selbstbewusst und mehr als nur vertrauensvoll.

Auch als sie sich in der Wohnung umsah, schien alles etwas aufgeräumter. Der Esstisch war abgewischt und die leeren Gläser im Geschirrspüler, auf der Couch waren die Polster mit System aufgereiht und frischer Kaffee wartete auf sie.

„Schau Theodora, wer wach ist", sagte Castle lächelnd und die kleine drehte ihren Kopf zu Kate. Ihr Gesicht war voller Brei, aber sie schien glücklich. Das erste Mal schien es so, als wäre dieses Kind wie jedes andere Kind, glücklich, erfreut – sorgenfrei.

Richard sagte kein Wort über ihr wirres Haar, dass sie sich nicht abgeschminkt hatte. Er sagte nichts, fütterte die kleine einfach weiter. Manchmal waren bereits Worte zu viel gesprochen.

* * *

„Du kannst nicht schon wieder einfach nachhause gehen", flog Ryan Kate wütend an. Sie hatte einfach ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und um Theodora pünktlich abzuholen und dies während Esposito dabei war, die wichtigsten neuen Erkenntnisse an das Whiteboard zu schreiben.

„Ich muss."

„Nein, so funktioniert das nicht. Entweder du bist in eine Ermittlung involviert oder nicht. Jetzt hast du das Kind seit knapp sechs Wochen und bekommst es einfach nicht auf die Reihe."

Noch nie zuvor hatte er so mit Kate gesprochen, noch nie. Kate war nicht nur übermüdet sondern hatte bereits zweimal Teddy in der letzten Woche länger bei der Tagesmutter gelassen, da sie bei einem Verhör festgesessen hatte. Zweimal.

Zudem hatte sich noch die CPS (Child Protective Service) angekündigt. Sie wollten Wohnung und Umfeld kontrollieren. Man hatte ihr nur mitgeteilt, dass sie im Laufe dieser Woche kommen würden, keine näheren Details genannt. Nun war es Donnerstag und bisher hatte das Treffen nicht stattgefunden.

Natürlich war sie nervös. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieso diese von ihr etwas wollten, immerhin war die Adoption bereits legal, sofern man diesen Vorgang so nennen konnte. Zumindest hatte ihr dies der Notar bestätigt. Bedingt durch den neuen Fall, an dem sie arbeiteten, war jede Minute in der Arbeit kostbar.

Ein Doppelmord. Zwei junge Studentinnen waren involviert. Castle? Er hatte sich war bereits wieder in ihr Privatleben gedrängt, beruflich hingegen war er noch nicht in Erscheinung getreten.

Kate verstand die Probleme, die Ryan und Esposito mit der aktuellen Situation hatten.

In ihrer Verzweiflung, wissend, dass der Mörder rasch wieder zuschlagen würde, schickte Kate eine SMS an Alexis mit der Bitte, Teddy abzuholen und sich mit ihr etwas zu beschäftigten. Die Antwort kam umgehend – „Kein Problem. Immer zu Diensten."

Jeden einzelnen Tag in den hatte Kate Schuldgefühle, nicht genügend Zeit mit dem kleinen Wesen verbringen zu können. Jedes Wochenende widmete sie nur ihr. Besuche im Park, Zoo oder einfach gemeinsame Spielzeit standen an der Tagesordnung. Nun sollte irgendwann das CPS vorbeikommen und sie war in einen Fall verstrickt.

Die folgenden Stunden war Beckett nicht ganz bei der Sache und dies war allen Beteiligten bewusst. Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht packte sie endgültig ihre Tasche und da sie keinen Schritt weiter waren als zuvor, schien es auch niemanden zu stören, dass sie nachhause ging.

* * *

„Darling, du bist zuhause", ertönte eine Männerstimme, als sie die Türe zu ihrem Apartment aufdrückte und müde vorhatte, ihre Tasche auf den Esstisch zu stellen. „Das Essen ist schon in der Mikrowelle."

Etwas verwundert war sie auch, als Castle auf sie zukam, sie auf den Mund küsste und mit sich in Richtung Küche zog. Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie tat, sagte Kate kein Wort. Vielleicht war es die Verwunderung gewesen, vielleicht war sie einfach sprachlos.

„Das ist Sandra Owen", stelle Richard vor. Es war eine Frau in etwa um die vierzig Jahre alt, das Haar fiel in Locken auf ihre Schultern. Sie trug einen strengen dunkelblauen Hosenanzug, ein hellblaues Top blitze hervor.

„Guten Abend", entgegnete Kate, immer noch verwundert über die Situation.

Ms. Owen klärte allerdings wenige Sekunden später die Situation auf. Sie war von der CPS, zuständig für ihren Akt.

„Es erfreut mich natürlich zu hören, dass sie solch tatkräftige Hände zur Unterstützung haben. In ihrem Akt wurde nicht angegeben, dass sie verlobt sind."

Bevor Kate noch einen Satz formulieren konnte, konterte Castle. „Sie wissen doch, sobald dies irgendwo vermerkt ist, stürzen sich die Medien darauf. Wir wollten nicht, dass jeder davon spricht, da Kates Polizeiarbeit darunter nur leiden würde.

Verständnisvoll nickte Ms. Owen und notierte sich etwas. „Wann haben sie vor, den Bund fürs Leben einzugehen?"

„Mitte Mai."

„Und sie leben getrennt?", fragte sie weiterhin.

„Noch", antwortete Castle. „Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen zusammenzuziehen, da meine Wohnung viel größer ist und es auch einfacher wäre, auf Theodora aufzupassen, da meine Mutter Martha Rogers – sie kennen sie vielleicht aus manch einem Theaterstück – oder meine Tochter nachmittags bzw. abends oftmals zuhause sind. Da ich von zuhause arbeite, wäre auch die Tagesbetreuung einfacher, zum Beispiel wenn sie krank wäre."

Weitere Notizen wurden hinzugefügt.

Kate, die immer noch nicht recht verstand, was gerade passiert war, erklärte, dass sie im Moment eine erfahrene Tagesmutter engagiert hätten, um es Teddy auch zu ermöglichen, mit gleichaltrigen Kindern Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Außerdem versicherte die Polizistin, dass sie einen Kollegen gebeten hatte, Jennys Background zu überprüfen, da sie ihr Kind niemandem anvertrauen würde, der einmal straffällig geworden war.

In diesem Moment blickte Ms. Owen Castle an, als würde sie wissen, dass er bereits das eine oder andere Mal verhaftet worden war, allerdings hatte man niemals Anklage erhoben.

„Er ist eine Ausnahme. Wir arbeiten nun seit Jahren zusammen, außerdem hat er eine großartige Tochter aufgezogen, die …"

Es schien, als würde die Beamtin nur teilweise zuhören. „Wann haben sie vor, zusammenzuziehen? Dieses Apartment ist nicht wirklich sicher für Kinder". Sie deutete dann auf die Heizkörper, die Fenster, viele der Ecken. Einige hatte Kate bereits mit einem Eckenschutz versehen, aber zu allen war sie noch nicht gekommen.

Wieso sollte sie ihre Wohnung aufgeben, um dem CPS zu gefallen?

„Wie schnell soll dies von statten gehen?", fragte Castle mit seiner flirtenden Stimme.

„Ich denke, dass es für Theodora rasch gehen sollte, bevor sie abermals aus einer gewohnten Umgebung gerissen wird. Umso schneller, umso besser. Hätte sie ihr eigenes Zimmer?"

„Natürlich", erklärte er.

„Genügend Platz ist außerdem vorhanden?"

„Natürlich. Wir werden einfach einer der beiden Gästezimmer, mit angeschlossenem Badezimmer, in ein Kinderzimmer umwandeln."

„Ich setze ihnen eine Frist. Sie haben drei Wochen Zeit. Bis zum 10. Dezember. Dann muss alles unter Dach und Fach sein." Dann blickte sie Beckett etwas verärgert an. „Sie müssen lernen Detektive, nun nicht mehr nur an sich und ihre Karriere zu denken, sondern daran, was für dieses kleine Wesen am besten ist. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie sich alle Mühe gegeben haben, um ihr alles zu geben, was sie braucht, doch muss ich ihnen sagen, dass ihr Zimmer schon recht klein ist. Ich kann ihnen nicht vorschreiben, wie sie ein Kind zu ernähren haben, doch befinden sich hier viele Fertigprodukte, die Wäsche im Badezimmer stapelt sich und es scheint, als würden sie mit der Hausarbeit nicht fertig werden. Natürlich ist all dies kein Drama, aber ich glaube, dass es für sie einfacher werden würde, wenn sie rasch mit Mr. Castle zusammenziehen."

Man verabschiedete sich höflich und noch im Moment als die Türe sich schloss, griff Kate nach der Flasche Rotwein und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Sie wusste, dass sie einige Momente warten sollte, bis sie Castle anschrie, immerhin konnte Ms. Owen noch am Gang stehen und die Reaktionen abwarten.

In zwei großen Schlucken trank sie das Glas aus, baute sich vor Richard auf und schrie ihn kurz an.

„Was soll der Mist?"

„Beruhige dich, Kate! Ein Bekannter hat mich angerufen und sie hatten Jenny bereits überprüft, hatten bereits erfahren, dass du sie einige Male länger dort gelassen hattest. Wieso hast du uns nicht angerufen? Sie war der Ansicht, dass du nicht in der Lage wärst, alleine ein Kind aufzuziehen."

„Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass …"

„Es schien mir der einzige Ausweg. Als ich mit Teddy in die Wohnung kam, wartete sie bereits vor der Wohnungstüre …."

„Aber Alexis .."

„Ich hatte ihr aufgetragen zu lernen, sie hat morgen eine Latein-Prüfung."

Leicht verwirrt sah Kate ihn an. Latein?

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas dankbarer sein, dass ich eine Ausrede für dich erfunden habe, du Theodora also behalten kannst. Vorerst zumindest."

Wieso sprach er von vorerst, fragte sie sich und schenkte sich ein zweites Glas Wein ein.

„Also … du solltest beginnen, einige Sachen zusammenzupacken, damit wir deinen Umzug bis zum Stichtag geschafft haben."

„Ich ziehe nicht aus. Ich ziehe nicht um."

„Kate …?"

„Wieso verstehst du das nicht? Ich lebe hier in meinem Apartment. Ich lebe hier mit Teddy. Ich mag es hier."

„Aber die CPS findet die Wohnung nicht ausreichend, deine Betreuung zu gering und dass du zu viel arbeitest. So sehr ich diese vier Wände gemütlich finde, es ist deine Entscheidung: Wohnung oder Teddy."

Für wenige Minuten dachte sie nach. Im Grunde eine sinnlose Angelegenheit, da sie genau wusste, dass sie nie wieder von diesem Kind ablassen würde. Sie liebte die Kleine, sie liebte ihr Lächeln, ihre großen Augen, ihre kleinen Hände, ihr Haar und ihren Geruch. Eines Abends war sie mit ihr in die Badewanne gestiegen und im Endeffekt war sie auf ihrer nackten Brust eingeschlafen, erschöpft vom Tag, entspannt durch das warme Wasser, welches beide umgab. An diesem einen Abend hatte sie beschlossen, für den Rest ihres Lebens alles zu tun, alles um sie beisammenzuhalten, egal welche Bürde sie für Teddy auf sich nehmen musste.

Vielleicht war dies die Entscheidung, die sie für Teddy treffen musste.

„Unter welchen Bedingungen wird all dies passieren?"

Richard blickte sie an, versuchte aus ihren Augen ablesen zu können, was genau in ihr vorging.

„Bedingungen?"

„Niemand bietet so etwas an, ohne Bedingungen zu stellen."

„Muss ich welche aufstellen, um die Entscheidung zu erleichtern?"

„Du tust mir einen Gefallen, Castle, also unter welchen Bedingungen? Buchpartys? Buck-Promotion? Andere Veranstaltungen?"

„Ich würde es nicht ablehnen."

Kate Beckett lachte. Laut. Nicht ablehnen würde er ihre Begleitung, nicht ablehnen.

„Es kann nicht funktionieren, Castle", antwortete Kate. Sie zweifelte maßgeblich an dem Plan.

„Wieso? Meine Mutter und Alexis können Teddy von Jenny abholen. Du hast ein Zimmer, ich habe ein Zimmer und Teddy hat ein Zimmer. In der Wohnung gäbe es genügend Platz."

„Und was ist, wenn du …" Die junge Frau wollte andeuten, wusste aber nicht wie sie es machen sollte, wie es wäre, wen wieder eine Frau in sein Leben träte. Was würde dann mit ihr und Theodora passieren? Ja, Castle war ein Playboy, dies musste man sich eingestehen. Irgendwann würde wieder eine Frau, eine Geliebte existieren und sie hätte niemals das Recht, ihm dies zu untersagen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass es nun einen Grund gab, jeden Abend nachhause zu kommen. Einen kleinen, aber ganz wichtigen Grund.

Egal was sie für diesen Mann, der ihr ein sehr verlockendes Angebot gemacht hat, empfand, sie musste nun an Teddys Zukunft denken, an Teddy und dass man sie ihr nicht wieder wegnahm.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, ohne dass Kate ihm ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hat, obwohl es so schien, als könnte sie diese nicht ablehnen, brachten Martha und Richard Umzugskartons in Kates Wohnung. Doch begannen sie nicht zu packen. Sie warteten auf Becketts Rückkehr von ihrem samstäglichen Einkauf. Richard bewegte sich in der Wohnung bereits so vertraut umher, als würde er täglich dort ein- und ausgehen.

Während des Wartens kochte er Kaffee und betrat das erste Mal, seitdem er Kate zu Bett gebracht hatte, ihr Schlafzimmer, um das Fenster, welches offen zu sein schien, zu schließen. Nun nahm Richard ihren persönlichen Touch richtig wahr. Ihr Bett war noch ungemacht und daran konnte er nicht vorbeigehen. Ohne über ihre Privatsphäre nachzudenken, zog er die Decke zu Recht, schüttelte das Kissen auf und zog den Bettüberwurf komplett darüber. Auf dem Nachtisch lag ein Buch, eines von den Werken, welches seine Mutter ihr mitgebracht hatte. Kindererziehung. Hätte nur seine Mutter einst ein Buch wie dieses gelesen.

Ein Lächeln wanderte über sein Gesicht, als er ihre am Vortag getragene Kleidung über einen Sessel geworfen sah. Manchmal war sei genauso unordentlich, wie er es war.

Als er wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, war Kate gerade dabei, die Wohnungstüre aufzusperren. Martha hatte ihr inzwischen eine SMS geschickt, dass sie in ihrer Wohnung auf sie warten würden. Sie schien entzückt zu sein, dass Kate bei ihnen einzog, wenn man dem Wortlaut Glauben schenken konnte.

Es war Castles Art sie zu überrumpeln, so war es immer schon gewesen. Martha hatte einige der Kartons zusammengebaut und mit Klebeband verstärkt.

„Oh … schau …", sagte Martha mit süßer Stimme und stürmte auf Theodora zu, riss sie quasi aus Kates Armen und schwang sie durch die Gegend, die kleine jubelte und machte lustige Geräusche.

Und plötzlich standen sich Richard und Kate einfach nur gegenüber. Mit einer Hand reichte er ihr etwas, etwas Silbernes. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, nahm sie es und betrachtete das Geschenk – die Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung.

Wieder einmal hatte Castle die Entscheidung für sie getroffen, sie musste seinem Weg nur folgen.

An diesem Samstag packten sie einige Kartons mit Gewand und Büchern. Und sie saßen über dem Plan, wie sie ehrlichste Lüge planen konnten, ohne zu viele Menschen zu involvieren.

* * *

„Kleidung alleine reicht nicht", erklärte Martha, als sie gemeinsam beim Abendessen in Richards Wohnung saßen.

„Wie meinst du das, Mutter?"

„Kiddo … wenn Menschen zusammenziehen, dann bringen sie nicht nur Kleidung und einige Bücher mit in die gemeinsame Wohnung sondern auch Bilder, alltägliche Gegenstände …. Erinnerungen. Wenn jemand deine Wohnung betritt, Richard, dann sieht er dich, etwas von Alexis und mir, aber nichts von Kate." Beide sahen sie an, erkannten, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. „Begonnen im Wohnzimmer aber auch im Schlafzimmer. Offiziell seid ihr ja jetzt dann ein Paar." Sie griff zu ihrem Kalender. „Wann wird geheiratet? Nur damit ich einen offiziellen Termin verbreiten kann."

Kate wusste nicht, was sie ihr sagen sollte, kam sie sich doch in genau diesem Moment hilflos vor. Alles ging so schnell. Vor wenigen Wochen war sie noch eine alleinstehende Frau gewesen, ohne jegliche Verpflichtung. Nun hatte sie ein Kind, um das sie sich kümmern muss, und schien für die Öffentlichkeit verlobt zu sein, sie würde bei Castle einziehen und man sprach schon von der Eheschließung.

Alles ging so schnell.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment nur überfordert.

* * *

**Kapitel Ende**

_A/N: Feedback ist Autorennahrung. Kritisiert. Lobt. Hinterlasst doch einfach ein paar Gedanken …._

_- Danke ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Und Überforderung war noch harmlos ausgedrückt, was Kate in diesem Moment empfand. Doch bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wie sie am besten dieser Situation entkommen könnte, begann Theodora zu weinen und die junge Polizistin bestand darauf, sich um die Kleine zu kümmern. Für diese Nacht hatten sie das portable Gitterbett in eines der Gästezimmer gestellt, in welchem Beckett vorhatte zu schlafen. Wieso sollte sie, um den Schein zu wahren, wenn niemand davon wusste, in Ricks Bett schlafen? Dies erschien ihr unlogisch.

Das Zimmer, welches ausgewählt worden war, war das neben Ricks und wesentlich größer als ihr bisheriges je Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Die Einrichtung war eine Mischung aus dunklem Holz und weiß-schwarzem Dekor.

Nicht, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, doch war es einfach nicht ihr Stil. Ihre Möbel waren stets eine Gemisch gewesen, klassisch und modern, warme Farben und das wenige Weiß, welches vorhanden war, waren die Orchideen, die ihr einst ein Freund mitgebracht hatte.

Sie wickelte Teddy und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, wo Martha bereits eine große Spieldecke ausgebreitet, Spielsachen verteilt hatte und darauf gewartet wurde, dass das kleine Mädchen nun der Mittelpunkt der kommenden Stunde werde.

„Ich habe bereits ein Umzugsunternehmen angerufen, Kate. Du musst nur noch deine Sachen packen und die restlichen Möbel können wir einlagern. Morgen kommen zwei Männer und räumen eines der Gästezimmer aus, daher musst du entscheiden, welche Wandfarbe das Zimmer haben soll."

Abermals stellte sich die Überforderung ein, die sie zuvor verspürt hatte. Nachdem sie Theodora auf die Decke gesetzt hatte, nahm sie sich auf der Couch Platz, stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Wie sollte all dies funktionieren? Er verlangte so viele Entscheidungen von ihr, so viele Entscheidungen, die sie kaum treffen konnte.

* * *

„_Ich freue mich sie heute Morgen alle beim Einsatztreffen der Spezialeinheit rund um die Verbrechen im SM-Milieu zu begrüßen. Sie wurden von ihren Vorgesetzten ausgewählt, da diese der Ansicht waren, dass genau sie die richtigen wären. Sie haben keine Ehepartner und befinden sich in keiner festen Beziehung. Dies ist die Voraussetzung für diesen Auftrag. Wenn sie sich mittlerweile in einer Beziehung befinden, dann würde ich sie bitten, nun den Raum zu verlassen." _

_Einige junge Polizisten standen auf und verließen wortlos den Raum. Der Vortragende war ein angesehener Polizeichef, General Silver war ehemaliger Angehöriger des Militärs und sah immer noch so aus, als würde er morgen wieder das Kommando über ein Schiff übernehmen. Sein silber-graues Haar war kurz geschnitten, sein Bart gepflegt, seine blauen Augen leuchteten beinahe und seine Stimme hatte die gewisse Autorität. _

„_Sie werden nun einigen psychologischen Tests unterzogen, ob sie für diesen Auftrag überhaupt geeignet sind. Es ist ein computerunterstützter Test und ein psychologisches Gespräch danach."_

_Den folgenden Nachmittag wurde sie befragt, zu ihrer Sexualität, ihren früheren Beziehungen. Manchmal fühlte sie sich überfordert. Manche Fragen waren äußerst intim. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer eigenen Haut, mit einer fremden Person, die sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, über den letzten Sex zu sprechen, den sie hatte und sich den Fakt wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie lang dieser schon her war. _

_Zwei Tage später wurde sie zu General Silver berufen, in das 1PP auf der Police Plaza. _

„_Nehmen sie bitte Platz", forderte der Mann sie auf. Zweimal hatte sie während der letzten Tage versucht herauszufinden, wieso man sie für diesen Auftrag ausgesucht hatte. Zweimal hatte sie keinerlei Antwort erhalten. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Auch zu dieser Operation hatte sie bisher nur minimale Informationen erhalten. Es ging um SM-Clubs, es ging um Morde, die in diesem Milieu stattgefunden hatten, Drogen, die man verkaufte. _

„_Sie können stolz auf sich sein Beckett, sie haben alle Tests mit Bravour bestanden und wurden ausgewählt, Undercover an dieser Operation teilzunehmen."_

„_Danke Sir", unwissend auf was sie sich einlassen würde. _

„_Sie werden von Detective Monroe in diese Operation eingeführt und erhalten entsprechende Unterlagen, um sich einlesen zu können. Wie sie bereits wissen, handelt es sich um SM-Clubs, besser gesagt um Clubs in denen Bondage und SM-Praktiken durchgeführt werden. Haben sie damit ein Problem?" _

_Nach wenigen Sekunden und dem Wissen, dass sie sich als Polizistin behaupten musste, antwortete sie: „Nein, Sir." _

„_Gut. Wir haben einige Videos zusammengestellt, die sie sich ansehen können, um sich mit den Praktiken vertraut zu machen und ihnen werden auch entsprechende Outfits zur Verfügung gestellt. Es ist keine einfache Operation, an der sie teilnehmen, aber sie wird sich gut in ihrer Dienstakte machen." Er rief Monroe via Intercom in sein Büro und der Detective holte Kate um, brachte sie in einen anderen Raum im Keller des 1PP und begann ihr Videos zu zeigen. _

_Eine Frau, die ans Bett gefesselt worden war. Ein Mann, der eine Peitsche schwang. Sex in verschiedenen Varianten. Leder. Silikon. Masken, Peitschen, Paddels und andere Hilfsmittel der Szene. Das Schlimmste an all dem war, dass Kates Körper ihr zeigte, dass es sie erregte. Ihre sexuellen Erfahrungen waren bisher durchschnittlich gewesen, nicht einmal besonders viele Partner konnte sie aufzählen. Natürlich war sie ein sexuelles Wesen, doch waren stets andere Sachen im Zentrum ihres Lebens gestanden – der Tod ihrer Mutter, zuvor Highschool, dann die Universität, die Polizeischule … _

_Hatte sie sich für den richtigen Auftrag entschieden?_

* * *

War es Verzweiflung, die sie plagte? Im Grunde sollte sie ihm dankbar sein, für all die Hilfe, die er ihr anbot, auf der anderen Seite hatte er sie überrumpelt, über ihr Leben bestimmt.

„Richard, lass sie erst einmal verschnaufen! Das Kinderzimmer … das malen wir in einem schönen warmen Fliederton mit Creme aus, Dekoration werden Schmetterlinge. Theodora ist von allem fasziniert, das fliegt. Ihr Name steht für ein Geschenk Gottes und wahrlich, das war sie für Kate. Schmetterlinge sind allzu göttliche Wesen mit ihren dünnen Flügeln und ihrer kurzen Lebensspanne, in der sie viele Menschen entzücken."

Kate lehnte sich zurück, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, zog ihre Beine auf die Couch. Sie musste viele Entscheidungen in den kommenden Wochen treffen, für sich und Teddy, doch schien sie nun in der Lage, ihre Überlegungen zu teilen – auch wenn Martha oftmals vorgeworfen wurde, dass sie Castle keine gute Mutter gewesen sei, wusste sie doch, auf was es ankam. Sie war auch die einzige Person in ihrem Umfeld, die mit Kindererziehung Erfahrung hatte, besonders als berufstätige Mutter. Und so schlecht hatte sie Castle nicht erzogen, immerhin war er ein charmanter, wohlerzogener Mann geworden, der es im Leben zu etwas gebracht hatte.

„Klingt wunderbar", sagte sie nur und nahm den von Castle angebotenen Kaffee mit einem Nicken entgegen. Er war heiß, beinahe hätte sie sich ihre Lippen verbrannt.

Während Martha das Abendessen bestellte, ihre liebste Kochmaßnahme, stand Kate am Fenster und starrte auf die Straße, wo der Wind die Blätter wild durch die Luft wirbelte, die Menschen ihre Kapuzen festhielten und der Kampf mit dem Regenschirm schon lange verloren war.

„Kiddo", schrie Martha anschließend aus dem Wohnzimmer Richard zu, „bring doch Kates Kleidungskisten ins Schlafzimmer und mach in deinem Schrankraum Platz für sie, sicherlich hat eine Frau wie Kate viel Kleidung. Vergiss auf die Schubladen nicht!"

Ohne darauf zu antworten, nahm Richard zwei der Kisten und trug sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer, quer durch die Wohnung. Inzwischen spielte sanfter Jazz im Wohnraum des Lofts und die rothaarige Frau schritt langsam an Kate heran.

„Er hat dich überrumpelt?", fragte sie vorsichtig, so leise, dass Richard es nicht hören konnte.

Kates Reaktion war ein sanftes Nicken.

„Richard meinte es sicherlich nicht böse, wollte dich nicht verärgern, sondern nur helfen."

Kates Blick war immer noch auf die Straße gerichtet, bis Theodora lustige gurgelnde Geräusche machte und sie sich zu ihr umdrehte. Das kleine Wesen hatte sich am Couchtisch hochgezogen und stand nun auf ihren zwei kleinen Beinchen im Wohnzimmer, zum ersten Mal durfte Kate dieses Wunder mitansehen. Und für sie war es eines.

„Wahrscheinlich war es eine von Castles spontanen Einfällen. Selten denkt er bei über Konsequenzen nach." Ihr Gesicht war ernst, keine Miene verzog sich, als ihr diese Worte über die Lippen kamen.

Mittlerweile war es Anfang Dezember, das Wetter war unsicherer geworden. Es schneite ab und an, es stürmte beinahe täglich und man benötigte die Heizung an jedem einzelnen Tag, besonders mit einem Kleinkind. Als sie nun barfuß in Castles Wohnung stand, erkannte sie, dass er eine Fußbodenheizung besaß und das Feuer im Kamin bereits brannte. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass es jemand entfacht hatte.

„Gib all dem etwas Zeit, es wird sich sicherlich nicht zu deinem Nachteil entwickeln", fügte Martha noch hinzu, bevor sie rasch mit dem Iphone, welches am Küchentisch gelegen hatte, ein Foto von der Kleinen machte, die immer noch gurgelnd am Couchtisch stand.

Kate gesellte zu ihr, kniete sich hinter sie, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht, und fing sie auf, als ihr das Stehen allmählich zu viel wurde. Sofort hatte sich Teddy umgedreht und ihre Finger glitten sofort in Kates lange Haare, darauf hatte sie in all dem Trubel vergessen.

In diesem Moment betrat Alexis das Apartment und es schien, als hätte sie von den neuen Entwicklungen keinerlei Wissen. Sie stand sprachlos im Wohnzimmer und versuchte alle Eindrücke in sich aufzunehmen.

Auf dem Esstisch stand eine Schachtel mit Kinderspielzeug, mit im Wohnzimmer lag die Spieldeckte und die Kinderwippe, weitere Kisten standen nahe der Stiegen und sie sah ihren Vater, einige Sachen in seinem Schlafzimmer verstauen. Räumte er gerade Frauenkleidung aus einer Kiste?

Nachdem sie ihre Großmutter begrüßt hatte, ging sie nach einem Nicken Kate gegenüber zu ihrem Vater, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

„Dad?"

„Hier", rief er aus dem begehbaren Schrankraum. Es schien als war er dabei, eine Seite des Kleiderschrankes freizumachen, weiters standen einige Schuhkartons mitten in diesem fensterlosen Raum.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie verwundert, doch die Antwort ahnend.

„Kate und Teddy werden ab jetzt bei uns wohnen", antwortete er und hängte einige Sakkos auf die linke Seite.

„Bei uns? Wieso?" Man konnte den Ärger in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ich dachte du magst Kate und Teddy!"

„Aber …"

„Kein aber, Alexis. Kate braucht Hilfe und wir helfen wir."

„Helfen? Du räumst deinen Kleiderschrank aus. Hätte das Gästezimmer nicht auch vollkommen ausgereicht?"

„Wir werden heiraten."

Alexis Mund stand offen, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Kein Wort entkam ihrem Mund.

* * *

An demselben Abend schlief Kate auf der Couch ein und Martha zwang Richard dazu, sie einfach dort schlafen zu lassen, sie nicht in der ersten Nacht in eine Situation zu zwingen, die ihr nicht behagte. Sie hatte die Nervosität gemerkt, mit der Kate sich vor den Fernseher gesetzt hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, möglichst weit weg von Richard, an das andere Ende der Couch.

Richard brachte ihr eine der wärmeren Decken und deckte sie zu, platzierte sanft einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn, bevor er das Babyphone vom Couchtisch nahm und es ins Schlafzimmer mitnahm.

* * *

In den frühen Morgenstunden, als Kate verwirrt aufwachte, war es kühl im ganzen Loft. Zuerst blickte sie sich einige Minuten um, um sich zurückzuerinnern, wo sie überhaupt war. In Castles Wohnung. Auf der Couch.

Leisen Schrittes ging sie in Theodoras Zimmer und sah der Kleinen einige Momente beim Schlafen zu, bevor sie die Türe wieder anlehnte und in die Küche ging, um frischen Kaffee zu brühen. Zwei Küchenschränke brauchte sie, um die italienische Espresso-Maschine zu finden.

Zum ersten Mal schritt sie alleine in Castles Arbeitszimmer, auf der Suche nach etwas Lesbarem und auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen die ersten Seiten eines Manuskripts. Ohne zu fragen, mit einer Tasse starken frischen Kaffee in der Hand, setzte sie sich in den am Fenster stehenden Sessel und begann es zu lesen.

Gedankenversunken merkte sie nicht, wie Richard mit Theodora am Arm auf der Suche nach ihr den Raum betrat.

„Was liest du?"

Kate blätterte auf das Titelblatt zurück „Strongest Heat", war ihre Antwort. Sie merkte umgehend, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass sie einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte.

„Auch die Stelle …"

Sie nickte nur. Vor vierzig Seiten war sie zu einer hocherotischen Liebesszene zwischen Rook und Nikki gekommen, die sie genauer beschrieben fand als all das, was er bisher geschrieben hatte.

Wenn sich Castle mit etwas neben Kriminalliteratur auskannte, waren das Liebesszenen. Erotische Liebesszenen.

„Zu viel?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", antwortete sie, legte das Manuskript beiseite, „allerdings würde ich auf die eine oder andere Beschreibung des Reviers verzichten, freilich nennt sich das künstlerische Freiheit."

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wir müssen einen Hochstuhl kaufen", erklärte Martha und hielt Teddy, während alle gemeinsam frühstückten. Alexis hielt ihre Unzufriedenheit bedeckt, wenn auch nicht all zu gut. Sie sprach wenig, ging auf ihr gestellte Fragen kaum ein, aß, als wäre sie in Gedanken versunken. Castle nahm sich vor, später mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Mutter, haben wir nicht noch einen irgendwo?"

„Kiddo, wir haben viele Sinnlosigkeiten aufgehoben, aber den Hochstuhl?"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich nicht, Richard. Wir können ja nachher nachsehen gehen und uns durch die Kindersachen kramen, gemeinsam überlegen, was wir davon weiterverwenden können."

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, an dem Alexis nicht mehr ruhig danebensitzen konnte. Mit Wucht stellte sie ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch, schob laut den Sessel, auf dem sie saß, zurück.

„Es sind meine Sachen, es wäre schön, wenn man mich fragen würde, bevor man sie weggibt."

„Wir geben sie doch nicht weg, Alexis, wir borgen sie Teddy doch nur."

„Borgen?", sagte Alexis etwas zu laut und warf die Serviette auf den Tisch. „Bis vor kurzem war Kate deine Kollegin und über Nacht ist sie deine Verlobte und lebt bei uns. Das ist verrückt. Jetzt verborgst du auch noch meine Kindersachen …"

„Ich dachte, du magst Theodora", sagte Martha und schritt langsam zu Alexis.

„Das mache ich auch … aber diese ganze Situation ist eine Farce." Sie war bereits dabei die Stiegen hinaufzulaufen. „Nehmt nur alle meine Sachen … nehmt sie nur, meine Meinung ist so und so jedermann egal."

„Sie hat Recht, Castle. Ich sollte gehen und Ms. Owen anrufen, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Kate, sie wird sich wieder beruhigen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie nicht die ist, die Richards volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommt", entgegnete Martha. „Sie soll daraus lernen. Es kann sich nicht immer alles um sie drehen."

* * *

An ein ruhiges und gemütliches Frühstück war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Kate entschuldigte sich und wollte duschen gehen, Martha bot an, sich währenddessen um Theodora zu kümmern und sie für den Tag fertigzumachen. Schlussendlich saß Castle alleine am Tisch und versuchte das Verschwinden aller Frauen um sich herum kurz zu analysieren. Ohne großen Erfolg.

In Gedanken verloren schritt er in sein Schlafzimmer, setzte sich auf das Bett und griff nach dem Buch, welches auf seinem Nachtisch lag. Doch zum Lesen kam er nie. Es war so ruhig im Loft, dass er das Wasser hören konnte, wie es im angeschlossenen Badezimmer an Boden, Glaswand und die sich duschende Person prasselte und nun war er nicht mehr in der Lage, sich auch nur auf eine Zeile der Lektüre zu konzentrieren.

Katherine Beckett stand augenblicklich tatsächlich unter seiner Dusche, verwendete ein von ihm gekauftes Duschgel und Shampoo – er hatte extra darauf geachtet, etwas zu kaufen, das nach Kirschen roch – und trocknete sich mit seinen Handtüchern ab.

Wie oft hatte er diesen Gedanken bereits gehegt? Wie oft diese Fantasie gehabt und dem weiteren Verlauf freie Hand gelassen?

* * *

**Ende Kapitel**

_A/N: Danke für das nette Feedback, natürlich freue ich mich über jede einzelne Zeile der Kritik, des Lobs … oder einfach ein paar Gedanken._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Danke, danke für das nette Feedback ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

So vergingen eine Woche, dann zwei und irgendwann hatten sie allen mitgeteilt, dass sie verlobt seien. Niemand stellte Fragen und dies verwirrte Kate nur noch mehr, als hätten sie dies jahrelang erwartet. Außerdem stand Weihnachten vor der Türe. Das Fest der Liebe und Freunde, der Familie kam immer näher und verunsicherte Kate, die zuvor darauf verzichtet hatte, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter, an dieser Festivität teilzunehmen.

Ms. Owen hatte ihnen zwei Tage zuvor einen Besuch abgestattet und im Vorfeld hatte Martha dafür gesorgt, dass Kates Sachen in Ricks Schlafzimmer lagen und das letzte vermutlich freie Gästezimmer öffentlich zur Schau stand, also hatte man die Türe offen gelassen, das Bett war gemacht und alles schien unbewohnt.

Dann hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihr alte Wohnung bereits gekündigt habe und wieso Kate keinen Verlobungsring trage – ein Fehler, der Martha peinlich war. Sie entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie ihn noch nicht vom Juwelier geholt habe, immerhin hätte sie versprochen gehabt, dies zu tun. Er war etwas zu groß gewesen und um ihn im Einsatz nicht zu verlieren, sollte er genau sitzen. Dann ließ sie Kate diesen Ring schildern und beobachtete die junge Polizistin genau dabei. Sie erklärte, dass es ein goldenes Band, welches mit Diamanten umgeben war, sei und in der Mitte einen größeren Stein hätte. Alles gelogen. Eine reine und absolute Lüge. Wahrscheinlich war dies die größte Lüge gewesen, die seit vielen Jahren über Kates Lippen gekommen war, nur was war ihr übrig geblieben? Wollte sie das Kartenhaus bereits jetzt, nach so wenigen Wochen, zusammenfallen lassen?

* * *

Bisher hatten sie ein wortloses Übereinkommen getroffen, man hatte niemals verhandelt, niemand hatte versucht seinen Standpunkt zu fixieren. Kate schlief im Gästezimmer, Castle in dem seinigen. Sie teilten Badezimmer und Schrankraum, um Gästen zu vermitteln, dass sie ein Paar waren. Außerdem hatten in das Loft einige von Kates Dingen Einzug gehalten. Sie fand man nun im Wohnzimmer auf einem Regalbrett nicht nur Fotos von Richard, Martha und Alexis, sondern ebenfalls von allen zusammen, Richard und Kate, Kates Eltern und natürlich Theodora. Das Foto der Kleinen hatte Kate in einer der wenigen Kisten gefunden, die sie aus den Hamptons geschickt hatten, neben wenigen Dokumenten.

Abgesehen davon, standen im gemeinsamen Badezimmer nun Kates Schminksachen und an diese Kleinigkeiten musste sich Castle erst gewöhnen. Ihre Wäsche und Toilette-Artikel in seinen vier Wänden und doch war sie so weit entfernt. War früher eine Frau bei ihm eingezogen, dann – abgesehen von seiner Mutter, die sicherlich ein Fall für sich war – war es eine Geliebte gewesen, oftmals eine baldige Ehefrau. Nach Alexis Geburt und einer gescheiterten Ehe Nummer zwei, war bei ihm noch einmal eine Frau eingezogen. Diese Beziehung mit Loreley hatte sogar zwei Wochen gehalten, nachdem sie eingezogen war. In diesen vierzehn Tagen waren sie einander nur an den Kragen gegangen. Irgendwann hatte er ihre Sachen gepackt und die Taschen zur Türe gestellt, danach war er drei Tage nicht nachhause gekommen und schlussendlich war sie weg. Niemals hatte er mehr von ihr gehört. Es waren viele Kleinigkeiten gewesen, die zu Wortgefechten geführt hatte – ihre Wäsche im Badezimmer verteilt. Das nicht ausgewaschene Waschbecken. Feuchte Handtücher, die achtlos über einen Sessel geworfen worden waren. Schmutzige Gläser am Couchtisch. Oder der Fakt, dass sie sich einfach in sein Arbeitszimmer gesetzt hatte, ohne jemals um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Kleinigkeiten.

Dieses Mal schien alles anders. Nicht, dass Kate besonders ordentlich war. Es kam vor, dass ein feuchtes Handtuch achtlos über den Rand der Badewanne geworfen wurde, ein halbvolles Häferl Tee oder Kaffee am Couchtisch stand, aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie momentan nicht zusammen ermittelten oder Richard jede Sekunde, die sie gemeinsam zuhause verbrachten genoss. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Idee, dass sie im Frühjahr heiraten würden, einem Fakt, dem er sich erst langsam wirklich bewusst wurde. Anfänglich war es eine praktikable Lüge gewesen, nun hatte Kate es Lanie erzählt, wissend, dass es die einfachste Methode war, es langsam alle wissen zu lassen. Besser gesagt, hatte Beckett ihm gestern gesagt, dass sie es ihrer besten Freundin, die nun ultimativ erbost war, dass sie es erst jetzt erfahre, erzählt.

In diesem Moment saß Richard mit Teddy am Arm in seinem Zimmer und blickte auf seinen Kalender am PC – es war der 15. Dezember und er hatte sich bisher nicht um ein einziges Geschenk gekümmert. Aus diesem Grund zog er dem kleinen Mädchen, welches sich mittlerweile an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte und nur noch zwei Vormittage pro Woche, wenn überhaupt, die Tagesmutter sah, warme Wintersachen an und begann mit dem Kinderwagen seine Shopping-Tour.

Zuerst ging es zu Greenwich Juweliers, Richards Stammjuwelier. Viele seiner Freunde und Bekannten bevorzugten Cartier oder Tiffany's, er allerdings kauft seit vielen Jahren am Trinity Place ein.

Als der das Geschäft betrat kam ihm bereits Christina, eine der Angestellten, entgegen und hielt ihm die Türe auf, bis er mitsamt dem Kinderwagen seinen Weg ins Zentrum gefunden hatte. Verwundert blickten ihn die Frauen, die das Geschäft leiteten an. Richard Castle mit einem Kleinkind?

„Wie können wir ihnen heute helfen?", fragte Christina freundlich wie immer.

Kurz zögerte Richard, bevor er sein Anliegen aussprach: „Einen Verlobungsring."

Abermals starrten ihn alle Augen im Geschäft an, kannten sie doch seine Liebschaften aus der Klatschpresse.

„Haben sie Vorstellungen?"

„Genau dieses Mal sogar." Und dann beschrieb er, so gut er sich erinnern konnte, wie Kate den Ring beschrieben hatte. Christina zeigte ihm einige Modelle in diversen Preisspannen und im Endeffekt entschied er sich für eine äußerst noble Ausführung in Weißgold mit 18 Karat mit weißen Diamanten. Anfänglich wollte er einen klassisch goldenen Ring, etwas Einfaches, doch dann besann er sich, für den er den Ring kaufte – Kate. Es musste etwas Besonders, Außergewöhnliches sein. Wie oft würde sie heiraten? Ja, für ihn war es das dritte Mal, allerdings war es die erste Hochzeit, über die er sich wirklich Gedanken machte.

Meredith hatte er am Abend, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger sei, einen Antrag zuhause gemacht. Untertags hatte er damals den Ring gekauft, einen einfachen Goldring mit einem einzelnen Stein. Mehr konnte und wollte er sich damals nicht leisten. Zwar waren sie schon längere Zeit zusammen gewesen, doch in Wahrheit – rückblickend betrachtet – hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt, verpflichtet sie zu heiraten. Auch die Hochzeit selbst war eine einfache Angelegenheit gewesen, keine große Festivität. Doch sei gesagt, dass sich Meredith niemals darüber beschwert hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn deswegen rasch nach der Geburt von Alexis betrogen.

Gina hingegen, in Gina war er wirklich verliebt gewesen. Sie schien gebildet, eigenständig und so vieles, was Meredith nicht gewesen war, zudem schien sie Alexis zu lieben und das Mädchen mochte sie. Abgesehen von all dem, war sie nicht so impulsiv und finanziell von ihm abhängig, wie es Alexis Mutter stets gewesen war. Sie hatten in Las Vegas geheiratet, in Alexis Anwesenheit. Doch auch diese Ehe war nach mehreren Monaten zum Scheitern verurteilt, waren sie doch zu unterschiedlich. Der einzige Ort, an dem sie harmonierten und das bis heute, war das Bett. Ab und zu kam es dazu, dass Gina und er sich noch trafen und mitsammen schliefen – doch seitdem Kate bei ihm eingezogen war, hatte er all ihre Avancen abgewiesen. Und es war ihm schwergefallen. Beckett um sich zu haben, stellte ihn vor einige Proben.

Dann ging es zu Loehmann's, um seiner Mutter eine spezielle Handtasche zu kaufen, die sich bereits mehrmals angesehen hatte, als sie mit Teddy einkaufen waren. Außerdem konnte er auch nicht widerstehen, bei Victoria's Secret hineinzugehen, um für Kate ein langes Nachthemd zu kaufen aus dunkelblauer Seide. Für seine Tochter kaufte er hingegen einen Pyjama in dunkelgrün mit lauter Weihnachtsbäumen darauf. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er für Teddy dasselbe Modell verkauft, nur führte dieser Laden keine Kleidung in solch kleinen Größen. Zwei Buchgeschäfte und einen Spielzeugladen später machte sich Castle, bestückt mit vielen großen Tüten, die er um den Kinderwagen drapiert hatte, auf den Weg nachhause.

Theodora hatte sich vorzüglich verhalten, auch als er sie auf der Toilette einer der Buchhandlungen wickeln musste, war es keinerlei Problem. Nicht einmal Alexis war so problemlos gewesen. Gegessen hatten sie bei einem kleinen Italiener, auch dies war eine mühelose Angelegenheit gewesen. Oder vielleicht hatte das Mädchen auch nur einen guten Tag.

Als sie zuhause ankamen, erwartete sie bereits Kate an der Türe, die ihre kleine Tochter in die Arme schloss, nicht auf all die Taschen achtend, die sich um den Wagen türmten.

„Da bist du ja …", murmelte sie erfreut in das Ohr des Kindes und innerhalb weniger Sekunden erkannte Richard, wieso Kate sich so überschwänglich verhielt.

Dort stand sie mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand. Meredith.

* * *

„Meredith", sagte er und wollte erfreut klingen, sein Schauspiel war mäßig.

„Ricky", antwortete sie und war beinahe davor, ihm um den Hals zu fallen, doch er blockte es ab. Beckett starrte die beiden an, unwissend was sie tun sollte. So zog sie sich nach wenigen Momenten zurück in das Kinderzimmer, welches nun wirklich Schmetterlinge an den Wänden trug.

Die Kleine machte ihre lustigen Geräusche, sie hatte einige Wörter bereits gesprochen, an diesem Abend gurgelte sie vor sich hin, als würde sie ihr gerne von ihrem Tag erzählen, als sie umgezogen wurde.

„Bald ist Schlafenszeit", erklärte Kate und zog ihr noch ein paar kleine Socken mit rutschfesten Sohlen an, da sie sich nun immer öfter irgendwo hochzog bzw. dabei war, ihre ersten Schritte zu machen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie sich mehr als genügend Zeit gelassen hatte, und nun wieder das Wohnzimmer betreten sollte, um den Schein zu wahren.

Als sie nachhause gekommen war, war Meredith bereits in der Wohnung gewesen und schien überrascht zu sein, als genau sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. Kate hatte krampfhaft versucht, möglichst wenige Informationen preiszugeben während der halben Stunde, die sie alleine mit ihr zuhause war. Kaffee und Tee hatte sie angeboten, dann fragte Richards Exfrau, ob sie nicht ein Glas Wein haben könnte, Rotwein vorzugsweise.

Ja, es störte Kate, dass Meredith einen Schlüssel zu haben schien und dies war einer der Punkte, über den sie an diesem Abend mit Richard sprechen wollte. Alleine.

* * *

„Du sagst, dass Alexis dich eingeladen hat?", fragte Richard verwirrt nach.

„Ja, sie hat mich vor einem Monat angerufen und mich zum Weihnachtsfest eingeladen. Da ich drei Vorstellungen am Broadway habe, habe ich zugesagt, bereits etwas früher zu kommen. Da du ein Gästezimmer hast, hat sie mir erklärt, dass ich hier schlafen könne, damit wir mehr Zeit mitsammen verbringen könnten."

Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf Castles Gesicht aus. Wieso hatte Alexis dies gemacht? Wie sollte dies außerdem nun funktionieren – Kate und Meredith gemeinsam in diesem Loft?!

Bevor der Autor noch ein Wort sagen konnte, kam Alexis in das Loft, sah ihre Mutter, lief auf sie zu und schloss sie in ihre Arme.

„Mum", hörte man sie nur sagen und gemeinsam verschwanden sie in den ersten Stock, in Alexis Zimmer.

Erstarrt blieb Richard stehen. Sah Kate, die ihre dunklen Jeans trug, ein hellgraues Poloshirt und die Kleine am Arm hatte. Die Tragetaschen vom Wagen nehmend, führte er Kate ins „gemeinsame" Schlafzimmer.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht nur auf Verwunderung schließen sondern auch auf Wut, Entrüstung. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit einer Situation wie dieser umgehen sollte. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, bevor Meredith in Erscheinung trat. Das war zu viel. Wieso mutete man ihr dies nur zu? Wieso nahmen alle an, dass sie so stark war?

In genau diesem Moment stand Castle dicht vor ihr, eine kleine Papiertasche in Händen und war dabei, etwas herauszunehmen.

„Ich weiß, dass es keinen passenden Zeitpunkt dafür gibt, Kate. Und heute, auf diese Art und Weise …",

Vorsichtig öffnete er eine kleine Schmuckschachtel, nahm den Ring heraus, kniete sich vor ihr hin und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Es gibt keinen passenden Zeitpunkt, Kate, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich es ernstnehme. Es ist keine Spielerei, kein Spaß oder Witz für mich. Ich habe dich in diese Situation gebracht, ohne dich jemals zu fragen, was du davon hältst." Er konnte die Tränen sehen, die in Kates Augen standen. „Wir werden vielleicht niemals eine Beziehung führen, wie sie ein Ehepaar führen sollte, aber du behältst Theodora …", in diesem Moment steckte er Kate den Ring an den Finger. „Um all dem etwas Offizielles zu verleihen … als Zeichen …"

Beckett zwang sich, keine Träne fließen zu lassen. Als Zeichen wofür sollte der Ring stehen? Ihrer gemeinsamen ewigen Lüge, die sie nicht dauerhaft in der Lage sein würden zu leben? Irgendwann würde alles auffliegen, irgendwann würden alle dahinterkommen, dass alles und wirklich alles eine große Lüge war. Einer immer größer werdende Lüge.

Sprachlos stand Kate da. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie starrte auf den Ring, dann wieder in Richards Gesicht, wissend, dass dieser ein Vermögen gekostet haben musste.

Beide standen wir angewurzelt im Schlafzimmer, als sie Stimmen hörten, die aus dem Obergeschoss wieder den Weg ins Wohnzimmer fanden.

„Zieh dir etwas Bequemes an", sagte Castle vorsichtig, nachdem Kate sanft mit ihren Lippen die seinen berührt hatte. Er nahm ihr Teddy ab und Kate ließ die Türe zum Schrankraum halboffen.

Sie schlüpfte aus den Jeans in Yoga-Sweats, zog dicke Socken an und über das graue T-Shirt, eine zur Hose passende Jacke. Durchgehend hatte Castle sie beobachtet und es schien sie nicht zu stören, oder sie hatte sich in all den Wochen daran gewöhnt? Immer wieder hatte er sie im BH gesehen, wenn sie im Badezimmer dabei war, ihre Haare zu bändigen oder Schminke auftrug, niemals nackt. Und er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt. Nicht dass sie kokett war, sie war eher sie selbst und nach den ersten Tagen, an denen sie einander dreimal gefragt hatten, ob das Badezimmer frei sei. Am vierten oder fünften Tag war Kate einfach ins Badezimmer gekommen, als er in Boxershorts dort stand und sei trug nur lange Pyjamahosen und einen Sport-BH, stellte sich an das Waschbecken neben ihn und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Es schien, als hätten sie niemals etwas anderes getan. Seitdem gab es die Regel – wer nicht gestört werden wollte, musste die Türe komplett schließen, war es nicht so wichtig, ließ man sie angelehnt.

„Das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen", erklärte Kate und starrte noch einmal auf ihren Ringfinger, an dem sie nun den Verlobungsring trug. „Er ist wunderschön."

Richard lächelte nur, ohne die richtigen Worte suchen zu müssen, legte den Arm um sie, als sie den Schrankraum verließ und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Meredith und Alexis auf der Couch saßen, Kekse aßen und über gute alte Zeiten sprachen.

Kate kam es vor, als wäre sie am falschen Ort und vor allem zur falschen Zeit, als wäre sie das 5. Rad am Wagen.

In genau diesem Augenblick betrat Martha die Spielfläche. Sie schien nicht gerade positiv überrascht, als sie Meredith auf der Couch sitzen saß, besonders viel hatte sie von ihr noch nie gehalten, auch wenn sie Alexis Mutter war.

Meredith und Martha begrüßten sich in der gewohnten Kälte und als die ältere Frau die jüngere Rothaarige fragte, was sie hier mache, erklärte sie ihr ebenfalls, dass Alexis sie eingeladen hätte. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Alexis in diesem Moment tot vom Sofa gefallen.

* * *

Zum Abendessen bestellte Martha etwas beim Thailänder und gemeinsam mit Kate deckte sie den Tisch, stellte den Hochstuhl, den sie aus dem Lager geholt hatten, an seine Stelle, setzen Teddy hinein und waren dabei Platz zu nehmen, als Meredith sich neben Richard setzen wollte.

„Nicht hier"; mahnte Richard, „das ist Kates Platz." Verwundert setze sie sich neben ihre Tochter.

Als Kate die Tüten auf den Tisch stellte, konnten die anderen Familienmitglieder zum ersten Mal Kates Ring sehen, natürlich war es ihnen unmöglich, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, ohne die ganze Geschichte aufzudecken.

„Wer ist denn der Glückliche?", fragte Meredith.

Hatte sie denn nicht bemerkt, dass Kate hier wohnte, fragte sich Castle und griff nach Kates Hand.

„Ich darf sie bald mein eigen nennen"; erklärte er und drückte ihre Hand sanft, um ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen, welches sie ihm auch schenkte.

Gut konnte man an Merediths Gesicht erkennen, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, diese Antwort zuhören. Zwar hatte Alexis ihr erzählt, dass ihr Vater eine neue Freundin hatte, doch war niemals ein Name gefallen.

Nach einer langen Pause fragte sie: „Und wann ist es soweit?"

Bevor einer der Verlobten auch nur in der Lage war, eine passende Antwort zu geben, antwortete Martha bereits: „Mitte Mai".

Während die Erwachsenen aßen, fütterte Kate der Teddy Reis und Gemüse. Sie war eine brave Esserin, lehnte keine Zutat komplett ab. Später saß sie mit ihr noch auf der Spieldecke am Boden. Vorsichtig lauschte sie dem Gespräch der anderen. Mehrmals hatte Martha eingelenkt und versucht zu erklären, dass es doch sinnvoller wäre, sie würde sich ein Hotelzimmer nehmen, um den Frischverlobten etwas mehr Platz zu lassen. Und jedes Mal hatte Alexis eingelenkt, dass es genügend Platz geben würde, ein Hotelzimmer nicht notwendig sei.

Kate mischte sich nicht in diese Diskussion ein. Sie wusste, dass wenn Meredith hier übernachten würde, sie mit Richard ein Bett teilen müsste. Sie würden noch enger zusammenrutschen, sie würde noch weniger Privatsphäre haben. Doch auf der anderen Seite waren sie in wenigen Monaten verheiratete Leute, die früher oder später sich mit genau solchen Sachen arrangieren mussten.

Den Ring an ihrem Finger spürte sie nicht, als würde sie diesen bereits seit Jahren tragen. Mehrmals griff Teddy danach und grinste sie dabei an. Als Teddys Schlafenszeit kam, stand Kate wortlos auf und trug das Mädchen in ihr Kinderzimmer.

Weniger Schritte hinter ihr war bereits Richard, der die Türe dann schloss.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er und lehnte sich gegen die Türe.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Kate, legte die Kleine, die jetzt ihren Pyjama trug, in das Gitterbett und begann ihr ein Liedchen vorzusingen, welches ihre Mutter ihr jeden einzelnen Abend vorgesunden hatte.

Richard stand hinter ihr, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Kurz zuckte Kate zusammen, bevor sie ihre Hand auf die seine legte.

„Sie ist Alexis Mutter, ich kann sie nicht rausschmeißen."

„Ich habe nichts Derartiges gesagt."

„Du musstest nichts sagen. Lass sie unser Probedurchgang sein. Wenn sei uns glaubt, dann werden uns alle anderen auch glauben."

Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht war es eine Möglichkeit, ihre Lüge zu testen.

* * *

„Es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen, oder Kate? Du musst Morgen aufs Revier", sagte Richard und lächelte Kate zu.

„Aufs Gericht, Rick. Prozessvorbereitung."

Ohne viele Worte gingen sie durch das Büro ins Schlafzimmer, schlossen die Türe hinter sich, schalteten das Babyphone ein und Richard stellte es neben das Bett.

„Also …?", fragte Richard nun sichtlich nervös.

„Ich ziehe mich um."

Sie griff in der obersten Lade nach ihrem Pyjama – blauen Pyjamahosen und einem kurzärmligen Oberteil, erkannte aber, dass es vielleicht nicht das richtige war, falls man sie in der Früh, oder nächstens, wenn sie nach Teddy sehen würde, darin sehe. Danach griff sie nach einem langärmeligen dunkelbraunen Satin-Pyjama, den sie noch nie getragen hatte und verschwand damit ins Badezimmer, schloss die Türe. Zuerst lehnte sie sich kurz an die Fliesen, atmete tief durch, bevor sie unter die Dusche stieg und länger als sonst den heißen Strahl genoss. Mit hochgebundenen Haaren, abgeschminkt und mit geputzten Zähnen betrat sie das Schlafzimmer wieder. Castle hatte sich bis auf ein paar weinrote Boxershorts mit lustigen Comic-Gesichtern ausgezogen und schritt wortlos an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer.

Weniger Minuten später kam er zurück und legte sich neben Kate ins Bett. Sie hatte sich eine Seite ausgesucht und jede war ihm recht. Alleine das Wissen, sie neben sich im Bett liegen zu haben, machte ihn glücklich genug und so gestand er ihr jede Seite des Bettes ein.

Richard drehte das Licht ab, jetzt illuminierte nur noch das blaue Nachtlicht aus dem Badezimmer den Raum sanft. Kate drehte sich zu ihm, blickte ihn an aus ihrer seitlichen Position.

Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er beobachtet, dass sie sich bewegt hatte. Mit einem Finger strich er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ein Lächeln tanzte über ihre Lippen. Manchmal brauchte man keine Worte. Manchmal war ein Lächeln viel mehr.

Vielleicht würde er sie niemals richtig küssen, obwohl sie sich seit Jahren nach seinen Berührungen sehnte. Vielleicht würden sie niemals Sex haben, obwohl sie sich immer vorstellte, wie es wäre, wenn er sie dominierte, über ihr wäre. Vielleicht würde das ganze Kartenhaus bald zusammenbrechen.

Vielleicht ….

* * *

Ja, ich komme nicht aus Deutschland und verwende daher auch einen anderen Wortschatz. Ja, in Österreich gibt es das Wort „weiters" zum Beispiel und trotzdem ist es Hochdeutsch.

So … be gentle …

Verlobungsring: shop/category/rings/products/sylvie-bridal-collection-split-shank-diamond-engagement-ring


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Nun lag sie in seinem Bett und schlief. Ihr Haar hatte sie noch aus dem Knoten gelöst, bevor sie endgültig eingeschlafen war und an diesem Abend hatten ihre Lippen kurz die seinen berührt. Jetzt fühlte er sich gebrandmarkt, aber im positiven Sinn.

Nun beobachtet er sie bereits seit einer Stunde, wie sie schlief. Anfänglich seitlich, dann am Bauch. Als ihr Haar ihr Gesicht verdeckte, strich er es vorsichtig zur Seite, um weiterhin ihre entspannten Züge zu studieren. .

Ihre langen Wimpern. Ihre feinen Lippen. Die Art und Weise wie sich ihre Nasenflügel bewegten.

* * *

Als Kates Wecker in der Früh klingelte, spürte sie, eine Hand auf ihrer Brust, einen Körper, der sich um sie geschlossen hatte. Anfänglich wollte sie das Läuten ignorieren, doch irgendwann war dies nicht mehr möglich.

„Hm …", kam es von hinter ihr und die Hand umfasste ihr Brust, drückte ihren ganzen Körper mehr an sich.

So war es also, mit Richard Castle in einem Bett zu schlafen, dachte sich Kate. Sie hätte sich selbst belügen müssen, wenn ihr dies nicht gefiel. Sie genoss es, wissend, dass er noch schlief. Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und vermisste noch in derselben Sekunde seine Wärme. Leise schlich sie aus dem Schlafzimmer zu Teddy hinüber und beobachtete, wie das kleine Wesen im Bettchen saß und mit einem Teddybären spielte. Ganz langsam hob sie sie heraus, ließ sie erkennen, dass sie leise sein sollte und brachte sie zu Rick ins Schlafzimmer.

Noch in ihrem Pyjama setzte sie sich auf Richards Bett und strich ihm übers Gesicht, ein-, zweimal bis er langsam aufwachte. Da er auf der einen Seite lag, setze sie Teddy auf die andere, platzierte die Decke als Barriere auf der anderen Seite und ging in den Schrankraum, um sich ihr Kostüm für das Gericht zu holen.

Obwohl ihre Neugier überwog, warf sie keinen Blick in eine der Tüten, die Richard gestern vom Einkaufen zurückgebracht hatte. Kate warf einen Blick durch das fensterlose Zimmer. Sie hatten ein gutes Arrangement gefunden. Jeder hatte eine Seite. Einige ihrer Sachen waren noch in Boxen in einem der Lager untergebracht, sie hätte sie bald holen wollen, allerdings nicht jetzt, wenn Meredith hier war.

Aus einer Lade holte sie frische Unterwäsche und mit der Bluse in der Hand schritt sie in Richtung Badezimmer, einen Kontrollblick auf Teddy werfend, die immer noch neben Rick saß.

Sie duschte, schminkte sich, richtete ihr Haar. Erst als sie begann Eyeliner aufzutragen, merkte sie, dass sie ihren Verlobungsring trug. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, wie es ihr vorkam. Einen langen Moment starrte sie darauf. Es war ein wunderschöner Ring.

Dann nahm sie die Kette mit dem Ringer ihrer Mutter und legte sie an, dasselbe tat sie mit der Uhr ihres Vaters, in der weißen Bluse und nur mit einem Slip ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sah Rick, verschlafen wie er jeden Morgen war, im Bett sitzen und mit Teddy spielen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie schüchtern und ging in Richtung Schrankraum. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich gegen eine der Wände. War es wirklich so selbstverständlich, am Morgen neben ihm aufzuwachen, nur halbbekleidet durch sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen?

„Dada …. Dada…", hörte sie nur aus dem angrenzenden Raum. Sie musste lächeln. Theodoras Worte waren bisher in keinem Zusammenhang vorgekommen. Es waren eher Laute gewesen, die sie immer wieder wiederholte.

Als sie wieder den Raum betrat, warf sie mit einer Hand die Kostümjacke über einen Stuhl und war dabei sich die Bluse in den Rock zu stecken.

„Was habe ich da gerade gehört?", fragte Beckett ihre kleine Tochter.

Theodora griff nach Richards Haaren, zog daran und sagte mit einem Lächeln abermals: „Dada".

Wie sie mit dieser Entwicklung umgehen sollte, wusste sie im Moment nicht, doch hatte sie erkannt, dass Richard damit kein Problem zu haben schien, so wie er sich verhielt.

„Bleibt ihr noch liegen?", fragte sie und strich Theodora über ihr feines Haar.

„Nein", entgegnete er, nahm die Kleine und marschierte nur in Boxershorts in die Küche, plauderte die ganze Zeit mit Teddy, während er dabei war, Kaffee aufzusetzen. Währenddessen packte Kate ihre Handtasche zusammen, ein Utensil, welches sie selten verwendete, außerdem ihre Aktentasche mit den Fallunterlagen.

„Wie lang wird Meredith bleiben?", fragte Kate leise, unwissend, wo sich im Loft noch andere Leute aufhielten.

„Bis nach Weihnachten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kate, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Alexis so etwas machen würde. Ich behandle Alexis nicht anders, als bevor ihr eingezogen seid. Ich habe genauso viel Zeit wie zuvor. Und doch glaubt sie, dass sie mir nicht mehr wichtig sei."

„Du kannst ja Teddy zu Jenny bringen und etwas Zeit mit Alexis verbringen", schlug Kate vor und griff nach beiden Tassen Kaffee, um sie gemeinsam am Tresen zu trinken. Richard richtete noch Zerealien hier, etwas Obst und stellte einen Teller mit Brownies hin.

„Nein. Meredith wird sicherlich mit ihr etwas unternehmen", wehrte er ab und fütterte dem Kleinkind seinen Frühstücksbrei.

Dann betrat Meredith in einem seidenen Kimono die untere Etage des Lofts und im selben Moment griff Richard nach Kates Hand, umschloss sie.

„Dada …", ließ Theodora wieder von sich hören und griff nach dem Löffel, den Richard etwas geistesverloren in Händen hielt. Seine Augen waren nur auf Kate gerichtet, ihrem perfekten Lidstrich, die feinsäuberlich nachgemalten Lippen. „Dada", wiederholte sie.

Kate griff nach dem Löffel, nahm Richard diesen aus der Hand und fütterte sie weiter, während Richard sie lediglich anstarrte.

„Wenn du den Mund nicht bald zumachst, wirst du noch Fliegen damit fangen", murmelte sie leise.

Er lächelte, ignorierte Meredith komplett.

„Wie lange wirst du heute bei Gericht sein?", fragte er und überlegte, was er mit dem heutigen Tag anfangen könnte.

„Nur bis etwa zwei Uhr. Gates hat mir danach frei gegeben."

„Dann hole ich dich um zwei mit Teddy ab und wir gehen etwas essen?"

Die dunkelhaarige Frau trank ihren Kaffee aus, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um die Jacke zu holen und machte sich fertig, um das Haus zu verlassen.

Als sie an der Türe stand, kam Rick – mittlerweile trug er ein T-Shirt zu den Boxershorts trug.

„Rufst du mich an, wenn es später werden sollte?", fragte er vorsichtig, eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, sie offensichtlich zu sich ziehend. Auch wenn dies nur Show war, gestand sich Kate ein, war es nett, diese Art der Zuwendung zu erhalten. Sie nickte nur und er küsste sie. Anfänglich war es nur eine unschuldige Berührung ihrer Lippen gewesen, doch dann hatte er mit seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe berührt und ob es ein Reflex war oder nicht, sie öffnete ihren Mund und plötzlich wurde es hitziger. Ja, nun war es ein richtiger Kuss. Die Zungen tanzten mitsammen. Irgendwann hatte seine Hand ihren Weg in ihr Haar gefunden und hielt sie somit eng an sich.

Irgendwann hörten sie ein Räuspern hinter sich und Meredith machte sich bemerkbar, die ein tobendes Kind in den Armen hielt.

„Ich muss los", sagte Kate und löste sich aus seinen Armen, schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Dieses Mal konnte Castle den Moment nicht genießen, den Kuss, der Meredith zeigen sollte, wie perfekt sie harmonierten, zusammengehörten. Wie sie das Spiel weiterspielten, ohne sich der Konsequenzen einander gegenüber bewusst zu sein.

Sobald Theodora in seinen Armen war, hatte sie sich beruhigt. Sie umklammerte ihn, wollte nicht mehr von ihm ablassen.

„Was willst du in New York?", fragte Castle nun. Aus seiner Stimme konnte man herauslesen, dass er wahrhaftig verärgert war. Wieso hatte sie Theodora überhaupt hochheben müssen, sie war glücklich unten gestanden, beim Couchtisch, als Kate sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

„Alexis hat mich eingeladen."

„Das ist die offizielle Version. Jetzt die Wahrheit!"

„Das ist die Wahrheit. Vielleicht solltest du eher mit deiner Tochter sprechen, welche Absichten sie hat." Als sie diese Worte sagte, lächelte und versuchte möglichst verführerisch zu wirken, auch wenn dies keinen besonderen Eindruck auf Richard machte.

„Wieso bist du hier?" Seine Stimme wurde immer ernster und auch Meredith erkannte, dass er eine Antwort wollte, die ihn zufrieden stellte.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", erwiderte sie zögerlich.

Er ging, ohne zu antworten, verärgert in Richtung Frühstück und schnitt der Kleinen einen Apfel auf. Trank selbst etwas Kaffee.

Später stellte er die Spielschule, quasi ein Gitterbett aber mit einem Netz statt der hölzernen Umgebung, in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf, setzte Theodora mit ihrem Spielzeug hinein und wanderte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Die Türen hatte er alle so offen, dass er stets sah, was die Kleine tat.

Martha hatte ihr eine Stoffpuppe geschenkt, ohne der sie nun nicht einmal mehr Schlaf fand. Sie war nicht besonders schön, aber weich und man konnte sie waschen. Bereits Alexis hatte solch eine bekommen, als sie ein Kind war und nun hatte Martha eine neue besorgt, eine, die nur Theodora gehören würde. Sie hatten sie Ella getauft, auch die Kleine nannte sie mittlerweile so.

Irgendwann am Vormittag kam die Putzfrau, Rosalita, und kümmerte sich um die Wäsche. Als sie mit dem Korb zusammengelegter, frischer Wäsche in das Arbeitszimmer kam, zeigte Richard nur auf die kleine schlafende Form und nahm ihr den Korb ab.

Er hatte ein paar Seiten geschrieben, etwas Recherche betrieben und dazwischen immer wieder einfach nur Theodora beobachtet, wie sie spielte, mit ihrer Puppe sprach oder was auch immer tat, als würde sie ihn gar nicht benötigen um glücklich zu sein. Oder nur seine schiere Anwesenheit.

Draußen schneite es wild, es stürmte etwas und er hatte seine Ex-Frau und Tochter ignoriert. Irgendwann hatten sie sich verabschiedet und Richard ging davon aus, dass sie Alexis sich dafür entscheiden hatte, an diesem Tag die Schule zu schwänzen, um Zeit mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen, immerhin hatte sie sie eingeladen.

Mit dem Korb in der Hand betrat er den Schrankraum und begann allmählich seine Wäsche einzuräumen, bis er schließlich auf Kates stieß. French-Cut Höschen in diversen dunklen Farben, einfach geschnittene Baumwollbüstenhalter, Sportkleidung, einige T-Shirts und Pullover. Zweimal studierte er in seiner Neugierde die Etiketten. Zu lange für viele Beobachter hatte er die Stücke in Händen gehalten, bevor er sich versuchte in Erinnerung zu rufen, wo sie was einräumte.

Als er die Sachen verstaut hatte, warf er einen letzten Blick in den Schrankraum. Er spiegelte wunderbar wieder, wie sie zusammenlebten – jeder hatte eine Seite. Jeder lebte sein eigenes Leben unter gemeinsamen Rahmenbedingungen. Oblag es ihm, dies zu ändern? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte, er war sich klar, dass es eventuell zum Scheitern verurteilt war, weil er sie gedrängt hatte. Es war ihm nur in diesem Moment keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen.

Auf dem Bett sitzend, welches noch immer ungemacht war von der Nacht zuvor, erinnerte er sich an ihren schmalen warmen Körper, wie perfekt er sich an den seinen geschmiegt hatte und ihren Geruch. Kirsche. Es war etwas Mädchenhaftes.

Eventuell war Merediths Anwesenheit der Wink einer höheren Macht, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie näher zusammenrücken mussten, um glaubhaft zu erscheinen. Während Beckett neben ihm eingeschlafen war, hatte er die Idee durchgespielt, dass er es sich vorstellen konnte, mit dieser Frau Tisch und Bett zu teilen, auch wenn es bedeutete, sie niemals berühren zu dürfen. Niemals ihre sanfte Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren zu können, ihre nackten Brüste zu berühren oder in sie einzudringen. Natürlich war es Folter, sie jeden Tag in Unterwäsche durch seine Wohnung laufen zu sehen. Folter war noch eine harmlose Betitelung von dem was er empfand.

Obwohl er vorgegeben hatte zu schlafen, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er sie in diesen frühen Morgenstunden an sich gepresst, ihre Brust in Händen gehalten hatte. Richard hatte sich zügeln müssen, um seine Erektion nicht in ihren Rücken zu pressen oder seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen tanzen zu lassen.

Viele Gedanken waren ihm bereits durch den Kopf gegangen, welcher Typ sie wohl im Bett sei. Solch eine dominante Frau wie Kate, war es sicherlich nicht zu befriedigen.

Doch irgendwann würde der Punkt kommen, an dem sie Befriedigung suchen würde. Könnte er es ihr verübeln, wenn sie einen anderen Mann wählen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Doch wäre er in der Lage, Erfüllung bei einer anderen Frau zu finden?

* * *

Theodora warm eingepackt in ihre Wintersachen stand er vor dem Gericht und wartete auf Kate. Sie hatte sich nicht gemeldet, also nahm er an, dass die vereinbarte Uhrzeit eingehalten wurde. Anfänglich wollte er ein Taxi nehmen, doch nach gründlicher Überlegung schien es ihm komplizierter einen Kinderwagen in ein Taxi zu bekommen und in angebrachter Zeit bei dem Schneetreiben vor Gericht zu sein – daher hatte er sich ebenfalls warm gekleidet zu Fuß auf den Weg gemacht.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Vom Himmel fielen dicke weiße Flocken, Wind ging und spielte mit diesen, ließ sie tanzen. Rosalita hatte angeboten, ihnen noch ein Mittagessen zuzubereiten, aber er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Während alle weg waren, würde sie sich um die restliche Wohnung kümmern, so wie sie es jeden zweiten Tag seit mehr als zehn Jahren tat.

Nun wartete er bereits einige Minuten im Schneegestöber auf Kate und er war kurz davor, die Handschuhe auszuziehen, um sie anzurufen, als er ihre dunkle Haarmähne und den roten Mantel sah. Ein Lächeln bereitete sich anfänglich über sein Gesicht aus, bis er den Mann sah, der neben ihr die Stiegen hinabschritt. Josh. Und dann erkannte er, wie sie lachte, fröhlich und unbeschwert wirkte.

Rick war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte und ohne sie konfrontieren zu wollen, schritt er schnell mit dem Kinderwagen weg von der Bildfläche. Und um die Ecke, wo er kurz stehen blieb, um die Situation zu beobachten.

Sie schien sich nicht einmal nach ihm umzusehen und ging mit Dr. Josh ins gegenüberliegende Kaffeehaus.

* * *

Viele Gedanken gingen Castle am Weg nachhause durch den Kopf. Irgendwann hatte er in einem kleinen Imbiss gehalten, um mit Theodora etwas zu essen, doch schien er keinen Hunger zu verspüren, nur die Kleine hatte gequengelt.

Sollte er ihr eine Nachricht schicken, dass er es bedingt durch das Wetter nicht schaffe? Traurigkeit, Ernsthaftigkeit und etwas Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Natürlich konnte er ihr nicht verübeln, Freude zu empfinden, wenn sie den Mann wiedersah, mit dem sie einige Monate zusammen war. Doch nun war sie verlobt, mit ihm. Dies allerdings nur, weil er sie selbst in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Nach dem Essen, packte er Teddy wieder in den Wagen und schritt durch den Central Park. Wenige Leute waren bei diesem Wetter unterwegs. Die wenigen, die man sah, waren mit Einkaufstaschen bestückt, immerhin stand in wenigen Tagen das Fest der Liebe vor der Türe. Liebe …?

Auf einer Parkbank sitzend machte er sich Gedanken, wie all dies weitergehen sollte. Sah man sie mit Josh, würde man ihnen niemals glauben, dass sie vorhatten zu heiraten, der Liebe wegen und nicht um das Kind zu behalten, welchen Kate von einer ihm unbekannten Frau geerbt hatte. Wer vererbte schone in Kind? Als ihm schließlich die Feuchtigkeit durch die Kleidung in die Knochen stieg, beschloss er, dass es Zeit war, sich doch auf den Weg nachhause zu machen und langsamen Schrittes ging er am Kinderspielplatz vorbei, am zugefrorenen See, auf dem einige Kinder Eis liefen, an den Sportstätten.

* * *

„Richard, wie siehst du denn aus?", kam es aus Marthas Richtung, die sofort auf ihren Sohn zustürmte. Er schien durch und durch nass zu sein, der Kinderwagen hatten in den wenigen Augenblicken bereits eine große Lacke im Wohnzimmer hinterlassen.

Ohne ihr zu antworten oder auf das weinende Kind zu achten schritt er in sein Zimmer, entledigte sich noch im Schlafzimmer seiner Kleidung, die nun am Boden verteilt herumlag, und ging duschen. Heiß duschen. Immer noch kochte es in ihm. Er fragte sich, wie sie ihm dies antun konnte. Dann stellte sich die Gegenfrage, was sie überhaupt tat. Immerhin hatte er Kate nur mit Josh sprechen gesehen. Doch war sie immer noch nicht zuhause und einen Blick auf seine Uhr werfend, musste er feststellen, dass es bereits nach fünf Uhr war.

Umgezogen in Hauskleidung kochte sich Castle eine Tasse Tee, nahm diese und stieg die Treppen in den ersten Stock hoch, in das kleine Atelier, welches er seiner Mutter vor Jahren eingerichtet hatte. Es diente momentan Martha als Meditationszimmer. Kate kannte den Raum nicht, er war etwas versteckt gelegen. Ob seine Mutter ihn gesehen hatte, als er hoch gegangen war, wusste er nicht. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich, legte sich auf einer der Yoga-Matten und schloss die Augen.

* * *

„Wo ist Richard?", fragte Kate, nachdem sie die Wohnung betreten und ihre nasse Kleidung aufgehängt hatte.

Marthas Antwort, die nicht verstand um was es ging, war ein Achselzucken. Irgendwann hatte sie die den Säugling zu Bett gebracht. Irgendwann war Meredith kurz mit Alexis nachhause gekommen, zogen sich um und gingen wieder. Irgendwann hatte sie sich gefragt, was all dies zu bedeuten hatte.

„Martha?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er war hier vorher. Jetzt weiß ich es nicht."

Rasch wechselte Kate ihre feuchte Kleidung gegen trockene und sah die Spur von Richards Gewand durch das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Bad. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe. Niemand war zu sehen. Im Schrankraum sah sei auf einer der Ablagemöglichkeiten seine Börse und Schlüssel liegen, daneben auch sein Mobiltelefon. Alles war da. Nur wo war er?

Kurzzeitig versuchte sie mit Martha ins Gespräch zu kommen, die allerdings in ein neues Skript vertieft war. Schließlich ging sie in Theodoras Zimmer und beobachtete das Kind beim Schlafen.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass das kleine Wesen schnell wuchs und noch schneller neue Sachen lernte. Jeden Tag entdeckte sie etwas anderes, das sich verändert hatte. Einmal war es ein Zahn, dann ein Wort. Und vieles davon versäumte sie, bedingt durch ihre Arbeit.

Mit ihrer Aktentasche ging sie ins Büro und ging die Unterlagen weiter durch, die sie für die baldige Verhandlung brauchte. Es war keine einfache Vorbereitung. Außerdem hatte sie am Gericht Josh wiedergetroffen, der ihr erzählte, dass er nur für kurze Zeit hier in New York sei und bald wieder nach Afrika ginge. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, da Kate die Wohnung auch noch bezahlte, bot sie ihm ihr altes Apartment an. Natürlich hatte er den Verlobungsring bemerkt, aber nicht nachgefragt und sie hatte ihm nichts erzählt. Einst hatten sie sich nicht im Bösen getrennt, waren aber auch nicht beste Freunde.

Irgendwann ging sie zu Bett, allerdings war sie immer noch darüber verwundert, wo Richard sich aufhielt.

Erst Stunden später bewegte sich das Bett neben ihr und jemand legte sich hin. Das Licht aus dem Badezimmer illuminierte den Raum und sie erkannte Rick, der ihr den Rücken zuwendete.

Wo war er all die Zeit nur gewesen?

* * *

Am kommenden Morgen wachte sie mit keinem Arm um sich auf. Genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Meter lagen zwischen ihnen. Sie zog sich an, ebenfalls Theodora, nachdem sie Jenny angerufen hatte, ob es möglich sei, sie heute vorbeizubringen. Sie trank rasch ihren Kaffee, in dem Wissen, dass Jenny für Teddy Frühstück bereiten würde, packte alles zusammen, machte sich und das Kind wetterfest und verließ das Loft.

Sie wusste nicht was in Richard vorging. Wo er letzte Nacht gewesen war. Sie wusste nur, das er ohne etwas zu sagen, Theodora bei Martha gelassen hatte und obwohl sie ihm blind vertraute, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 7**

So … drop a line ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10a**

Als Richard am späteren Nachmittag aufstand und in die Küche ging, fand er Martha vor, die ihren Text lernte und eine Nachricht von Kate am Kühlschrank.

„Teddy ist bei Jenny, hole sie am Rückweg ab. – K."

„Wieso macht so sie etwas?", stellte Richard in den Raum und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Wieso?"

„Wovon sprichst du, Kiddo?"

„Davon", erwiderte er und zeigte auf die Nachricht. Martha blickte ihn verwundert an. Wieso hatte er damit ein Problem, sich einen Vormittag nicht um die Kleine kümmern zu müssen, sicherlich hatte er so wenige Tage vor Weihnachten andere Sachen zu tun, als sich um ein Kleinkind zu kümmern.

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Sie hat es mir nicht gesagt."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bist du aus deinem Versteck erst hinuntergekommen, da hat Beckett bereits geschlafen. Wann hätte sie mit dir darüber sprechen sollen?"

„Versteck?"

„Was sollte das alles denn sonst gestern? Bisher konntest du dich zum Schmollen in dein Büro oder Schlafzimmer zurückziehen, aber dieses Mal schien es, als wolltest du ihr per se nicht über den Weg laufen."

„Mutter", sagte er nur mit einem Seufzen am Ende. „Wenn du nur wüsstest!"

Unwissend um was es ging, zeichnete sich ein Lächeln bei der älteren rothaarigen Frau ab und sie zeigte auf den Sitzplatz neben sich, damit er sich zu ihr geselle. Und dann rückte er endlich mit der Sprache raus, dass er Kate gestern gesehen hatte mit Josh. Dass sie vergessen hatte auf das gemeinsame Treffen. Dass sie ihn nicht angerufen oder eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Dass … dass sie einfach nicht nach ihm gesucht hatte.

„Hättest du denn wollen, dass ich ihr sage, wo du dich versteckst?"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht."

„Doch … doch. Hättest du gestern wirklich mit ihr sprechen wollen, wissend, dass Meredith und Alexis jeden Moment nachhause kommen können? Du wärst wütend geworden, hättest ihr Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die sie sicherlich nicht verdient hätte."

„Mutter …"

„Gib zu, Richard, ich habe Recht. Gib ihr etwas Zeit. Wenn sie über Josh sprechen möchte, dann wird sie zu dir kommen. Vielleicht war alles reiner Zufall oder zwischen euch ein Missverständnis? Du hast ihr bisher keine Möglichkeit gegeben, sich zu rechtfertigen."

„Rechtfertigen?"

„Du scheinst genau das zu verlangen oder von ihr zumindest zu erwarten. Ihr seid noch nicht einmal verheiratet …."

Nach einer zweiten Tasse Kaffee verließ er seine Mutter, zog sich an und verließ das Loft, um weitere Geschenke einkaufen zu gehen.

* * *

Einige Minuten überlegte Martha, was sie machen könnte, um die beiden näher zusammenzubringen, ohne dass ihre Handschrift darunter stand. Sie studierte etwas in der Zeitung und stieß auf die Hochzeits- und Verlobungsanzeigen. Und dann kam ihr die passende Idee.

Die rothaarige Schauspielerin versicherte sich, dass sie die einzige in der Wohnung war und schaltete Richards PC ein. Das Passwort war deaktiviert. Dann loggte sie sich in sein Homepage-Programm ein.

Natürlich musste der Wortlaut genau überlegt sein, musste passend die Situation darlegen, ohne zu viel zu verraten.

„_Mit Freuden wird die Verlobung von Katherine Beckett und Richard Castle bekanntgegeben. _

_Der Autor & die Muse_

_Die Hochzeit wird im Mai stattfinden." _

Zweimal lies sie über diese einfachklingenden Zeilen und stellte dann fest, dass diese einfache Formulierung doch die passende war.

Dann fuhr sie den PC wieder hinunter, hinterließ den Schreibtisch in genau dem Zustand, in dem sie ihn vorgefunden hatte. Sie würde alles abstreiten, wenn sie jemand danach fragen würde.

* * *

Richards Handy vibrierte ohne Pause, doch er blickte nicht darauf, immerhin hätte er bereits vor einer Woche zwei Kapitel seines aktuellen Buches abliefern sollen.

Er stand mitten bei Rothman's und ließ sich in Sachen Smoking beraten, den er für ein anstehendes Gala-Dinner benötigen würde. Da er bei einem Herrenausstatter war, konnte er für Kate kein Kleid kaufen, doch wusste er, wohin es ihn später verschlagen würde, um sich einige anzusehen.

Da das Vibrieren nicht aufhörte, schaltete er das Handy kurzerhand einfach ab, ohne nachzusehen, was überhaupt losgewesen war.

* * *

Kate saß schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden der stellvertretenden Staatsanwältin Alexandra Cabot gegenüber, mit der sie bereits mehrere Male zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie war eine großgewachsene blonde Frau, mit langem Haar und einer Brille. Kate und Alex verstanden sich gut, auch ihr war Kates Verlobungsring aufgefallen. Angesprochen hatte sie es allerdings nicht.

„Könntest du das Handy eventuell ausstellen. Das Vibrieren bringt mich aus dem Konzept."

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute los ist. Vielleicht ist etwas mit Theodora?", murmelte sie, nahm das Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche.

Als sie es in Händen hielt, sah sie, dass sie 42 Kurznachrichten hatte und zwei unbeantwortete Anrufe. Sie sah auf die Anruferliste und erkannte, dass es sich lediglich um Martha und ihren Vater handelte, ein Anruf zu einer späteren Uhrzeit würde ausreichen.

Daraufhin schaltete sie das Handy aus, steckte es in ihre Hosentasche und gemeinsam mit Alex ging sie die Details des Falls, welcher am morgigen Tag vor Gericht kommen würde, durch.

* * *

Schließlich, nach Stunden am Gericht, holte sie Teddy ab.

„Da muss ich gratulieren", erklärte Jenny und schloss Kate, die durchaus überrascht war, in eine enge Umarmung. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie wohl den Ring gesehen hatte, den sie seit der Übergabe stets an ihrem Finger trug.

„Danke", sagte sie kurzerhand und machte sich mit Theodora auf den Heimweg. Unterwegs schaltete sie, dank des Schneegestöbers, das Handy ein, da sie damit spekulierte, doch Rick anrufen zu müssen, um sie abzuholen.

Ihr Mobiltelefon beruhigte sich nicht einmal mehr. Es vibrierte und vibrierte und vibrierte. Schlussendlich nahm sie es aus der Jackentasche und warf einen Blick darauf – mittlerweile waren es 72 Kurznachrichten und sieben unbeantwortete Anrufe.

Doch der Sturm war viel zu stark, um jetzt an Telefonieren zu denken. Kate steckte das Gerät abermals in die Jackentasche, summte Theodora eine Melodie vor. Wahrscheinlich wurden diese sanften Töne vom Sturm verschluckt, noch bevor sie bei dem kleinen Weisen ankommen konnten.

Erst als sie im Lift zum Loft stand, hatte sie den Moment Zeit noch einmal auf das Gerät zu sehen.

Sie schob den Wagen in die Wohnung, in der niemand zu sein schien. Unterdessen begann Theodora zu weinen, wollte aus dem Wagen genommen und entkleidet werden. Das Handy legte sie auf den Couchtisch und ging ins Kinderzimmer, zog Theodora um, dann sich selbst. Sie hatte beinahe darauf vergessen, als es abermals vibrierte. Es war ihr Vater.

„Daddy", sagte sie erfreut und setzte Theodora auf die Spieldecke.

„Wie geht es dir, Kathie?", fragte er. Seitdem er in Florida lebte, sprachen sie nicht mehr so oft mitsammen. Das Band zwischen Vater und Tochter war trotz der Distanz ungetrübt.

„Gut, Daddy."

„Wieso musste ich es von Lola erfahren?"

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Von deiner Verlobung mit Richard Castle:"

Kates Verwunderung war deutlich zu erkennen. Woher konnte er dies nur wissen? Wer war Lola?

„Lola?", fragte sie nach.

„Wechsle nicht das Thema, Kathie", mahnte er.

„Es ist ganz frisch … ich meine … Daddy, ich wollte dich anrufen …"

Niemals konnte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, daher versuchte sie das Gespräch in Bahnen zu lenken, an die sie sich auch in wenigen Tagen noch erinnern konnte. Natürlich wäre es korrekter gewesen, wenn Richard ihren Vater um ihre Hand gebeten hätte. Bisher hatte sie auch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, ihm von Theodora zu erzählen und im Moment war auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

Als Richard sich auf den Heimweg machte, mit einem Smoking für sich selbst und einem Ballkleid für Kate, und im Taxi saß, schaltete er sein Handy wieder ein und sofort ertönten die bekannten Geräusche.

* * *

Da Gina ihn sieben Mal angerufen hatte, beschloss er, sich bei ihr zu melden, um sie zu besänftigen. Doch zu Wort kam er nicht.

„Hättest du mir nicht persönlich sagen können, dass es bald eine neue Mrs. Castle geben wird?"; mahnte sie ihn leicht entrüstet.

„Gina?"

„Ich spreche von deiner Verlobung mit Beckett."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er unwissend nach.

„Vielleicht solltest du ab und zu einen Blick auf deine Homepage werfen? Es ist seit einer Stunde Twitter-Thema Nummer eins und auch in anderen Social-Media-Plattformen wird bereits darüber gesprochen. Natürlich ist es ein cleverer Publicity-Schachzug, Ricky, doch denke ich, dass du mich im Vorfeld darüber hättest informieren müssen. Wir müssen eine neue Auflage der Nikki Heat Reihe nachdrucken lassen."

Verwirrt stimmte er ihr zu, sich in den nächsten Tagen mit einem Kapitel bei ihr zu melden und legte auf. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm, wieso sein Handy auf Hochtouren gelaufen war.

In dem Augenblick, in dem er das Apartment betrat, legte er die zwei Kleidersäcke über einen Stuhl und sagte nur im Vorbeigehen zu Kate: „Ich war es nicht."

In seinem Arbeitszimmer schaltete er den PC ein und im nächsten Moment sah er auf seiner Homepage den großen neuen Post.

„Wer war es denn dann?", fragte Beckett, die im Durchgang stand.

„Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung."

Und so verwirrt wie er aussah, glaubte ihm Kate dieses Mal sogar.

Martha der Wirbelwind brachte kurze Zeit später wieder etwas Wind in die Wohnung. Sie gab vor, den ganzen Vormittag in verschiedenen Brautmoden-Läden gewesen zu sein und warf einen Stapel Magazine auf den Tisch, bevor sie in den ersten Stock verschwand.

* * *

Beim Abendessen saßen wieder alle an einem Tisch, ebenso Meredith und Alexis. Selbstverständlich hatte Alexis sich anmerken lassen, dass sie über die Art und Weise der Verlautbarung nicht glücklich war, doch war auch sie im Zentrum ihres gesamten Freundeskreises gestanden und dies hatte ihr wiederum seht zugesagt.

„Hast du in die Magazine geschaut?", fragte Martha und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein, bevor sie weiter ihre Pasta aß.

„Bisher konnte ich nur das erste durchblättern."

„Etwas gesehen, das dir gefällt", fragte Richard vorsichtig. Bisher hatten sie über Josh und all das, was am Vortag geschehen war, nicht gesprochen und er wusste nicht, wo sie mit all dem standen.

„Einige sehr schöne Sachen, aber viel zu teuer."

„Geld spielt keine Rolle", antwortete er aus einem Reflex heraus. „Es soll immerhin der perfekte Tag werden", fügte er hinzu.

„Hättest du das nur bei unserer Hochzeit auch gesagt."

Alle Augen wendeten sich Meredith zu. Ihren Ärger konnte man in ihrem Gesicht ablesen und dem Fakt, dass sie bereits bei Weinglas Nummer drei war.

„Meredith", mahnte Martha.

„Wieso darf ich nichts sagen?", stellte die Alexis Mutter fest. „Ich war lang genug mit ihm verheiratet und unsere Hochzeit war … rückblickend …"

„Sprich es lieber nicht aus", forderte Martha und sie war wütend. Wäre es einst nach ihr gegangen, hätten die beiden niemals geheiratet, doch wer fragt schon die Mutter des Bräutigams?

„Wir hatten damals kaum Geld. Mein erstes Buch war zwar bereits verlegt, aber noch kein Bestseller und neben dem Schreiben der Bücher arbeitete ich noch", versuchte Richard seiner Tochter zu erklären. „Es war eine kleine Zeremonie, nur mit der engsten Familie und deine Mutter war schwanger mit dir."

Alexis schien an den Begrünungen wenig Interesse zu haben und entschuldigte sich nach dem Essen, da sie noch etwas für die Schule machen wollte. Zuvor kümmerte sie sich noch rührend um Theodora, das erste Mal, seitdem ihre Mutter wieder auf der Spielfläche erschienen war.

Mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand setzte sich Kate auf die Couch und griff nach einer der Zeitschriften, die Richards Mutter mitgebracht hatte. Nur beiläufig begann sie diese durchzublättern, sie lauschte eher dem Gespräch, welches sich im Hintergrund abspielte, obwohl sie vorgab – hätte man sie in diesem Moment gefragt – nichts davon mitzubekommen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, kaum schläfst du mit ihr, musst du sie heiraten ….", fauchte Meredith Rick an.

Er konnte unschwer sagen, dass es nichts mit dem Sex zu hätte oder dass sie nicht mitsammen schlafen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht."

„Und wie es mich etwas angeht! Immerhin geht es auch um meine Tochter."

„Schieb jetzt ja nicht Alexis vor, Meredith. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du dich jemals besonders um sie gekümmert hättest!"

„Rick …", schrie sie ihn an. „Meine Karriere…!"

„Karriere nennst du das? Sie konnte noch nicht einmal krabbeln, bist du schon mit anderen Männern ins Bett gegangen. Und als ich dich bat zu gehen, hattest du deine Taschen schon gepackt", warf er ihr berechtigter Weise vor. „Dann hast du dich Jahre nicht sehen lassen, bis sie schließlich in die Schule kam und ich kurz davor war, Gina zu heiraten." Wütend warf der das Handtuch in die Abwasch. „Auch sie war dir nicht gut genug. Weißt du, wie egal mir deine Meinung ist? Du bist Alexis Mutter, daher dulde ich dich hier. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Er drehte sich um, griff nach Kates Hand, die auf der Armlehne der Couch gelegen hatte. „Komm Kate, wir gehen schlafen", erklärte er und zog sie hinter sich, durch sein Arbeitszimmer in Richtung Bett.

Kate war verwundert. Hinter sich warf er die Türe ins Schloss.

„Und hast du mir auch noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte er wutentbrannt.

„Castle?"

Er kochte. Wie sollte er mit vier Frauen und einem Kleinkind unter einem Dach leben, wenn eine ihm Sachen verheimlichte, eine mitten in der Pubertät steckte, eine ihm immer noch wie ein Kind behandelte und die vierte, die vierte ihn zur Weißglut trieb?

Es war sicherlich nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, sofern es den überhaupt gab, aber wenn er bereits Frauen verärgerte, dann könnte Kate auch gleich dazugehören.

„Wo warst du gestern?"

Castle fragend anschauend, antwortete sie: „Am Gericht."

„Und danach? Wir hatten immerhin ausgemacht, dass wir …"

„Gott darauf habe ich ja total vergessen", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen, doch klang es für Richard nicht überzeugend genug. „Ich habe mit Alex diverse Punkte durchbesprochen und dann Josh getroffen …" Erst als sie seinen Namen laut aussprach, merkte sie, welchen Fehler sie begangen hatten. „Du hast uns gesehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er nickte nur.

„Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt, Castle?" Ihre Stimme war sanft und sie ging einige Schritte in Richtung Fenster, wendete ihm dabei den Rücken zu.

„Du hast so glücklich gewirkt …"

„Richard … Ich war glücklich zu wissen, dass es ihm gut geht. Mehr nicht. Wieso sollte ich als das wegwerfen?"

Die Antwort hatte ihn nicht ganz aber beinahe zufriedengestellt. Am liebsten hätte er ihr in die Augen gesehen. Als sie schließlich im Bett lagen, rutschte Kate zu ihm und drehte sich dann mit ihm, sodass er hinter ihr lag, beide auf ihrer Seite. Mit ihrer Hand umschloss sie eine große, die sie auf ihrem Bauch rasten ließ.

Vielleicht war es eine harmlose Geste, aber für Richard Castle, dem Obermacho, Bestseller-Autor und Frauenheld bedeutete sie die Welt.

* * *

Tage verstrichen, der Schneefall ließ selten nach und irgendwann überraschte Martha sie am Revier mit Lanie im Schlepptau. Wann sich die Frauen näher kennengelernt hatten, wusste Kate noch, doch sie schienen etwas im Schilde zu führen.

„Es ist bereits fünf, Kate", sagte Lanie und war so frei, Kates PC hinunterzufahren. „Es gibt keinen neuen Mordfall, also gehen wir Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen."

Beckett war etwas verwirrt. Nicht, dass sie gerne Zeit mit den zwei Frauen verbrachte aber beide zusammen könnten gefährlich werden. In dem Moment, als Gates Lanie und Martha sah, sagte sie nur im Vorbeigehen: „Sie werden für Überstunden nicht bezahlt, wenn sie keinen Fall haben." Dann verschwand sie wieder mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Büro.

So kam es, dass die drei Damen sich auf den Weg zu den bekannten Boutiquen machten.

„Stopp", verlautbarte Lanie, die gerade vor einem italienischen Unterwäschegeschäft stehen geblieben war. Ohne auch nur auf die anderen beiden zu warten, marschierte sie hinein und bewunderte das Angebot.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass unserem ‚Writer Boy' das eine oder andere Teil sehr gut gefallen würde. Wie wäre es hiermit?", fragte Lanie und hob eine weinrote Korsage in die Höhe mit weißen Pseudo-Fellbesatz.

„Und dann soll ich vielleicht noch Hohoho sagen?", versuchte Kate es herabzuspielen.

Doch vier Unterwäsche Geschäfte später gab die Polizistin schlussendlich nach und kaufte ein kurzes rotes Nachthemd und ein rotes Unterwäsche-Set. Immer wieder gab es Getuschel zwischen Martha und Lanie, welches sofort verstummte, wenn Kate sich einzubringen versuchte. Immer wieder wurde sie von einer der beiden darauf hingewiesen, dass Richard dies oder jenes gefallen würde. Was führten sie im Schilde?

Für Alexis kaufte sie eine dunkelblaue Lederjacke, die ihr schon lange gut gefiel, Martha hatte bei einigen Sachen angedeutet, dass sie ihr gefielen und Kate hatte es sogar geschafft, einiges davon hinter ihrem Rücken zu kaufen.

Am Weg nachhause, Stunden später, so kam es zumindest Beckett vor, besprachen sie die Weihnachtsfestivitäten. Martha wollte ein traditionelles Fest, mit allem Drum und Dran. Theodora, nein jedes kleine Kind hatte ein Fest mit allem Pomp verdient.

* * *

**Kapitel 10a Ende**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10b**

In den folgenden Tagen liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Ein Baum wurde gekauft, der für Kates Verhältnisse viel zu groß war, aber so war Castle nun einmal. Es konnte nichts „normal" sein, alles war etwas übertrieben, anders und trotzdem perfekt.

Nun stand mitten im Wohnzimmer der große Baum, den Martha gemeinsam mit Alexis zu schmücken begonnen hatten. Irgendwann kam Richard nachhause mit einer Kiste in seiner Hand, einer Kiste, die aus Kates Wohnung stammte.

„Woher hast du die?", fragte Kate, als sie ihn an der Türe begrüßte, bereits zuvor hatte sie die Kiste in seinen Armen gesehen.

„Josh war so freundlich und hat sie mir gegeben"; kommentierte er mit etwas Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Jo … Woher hast du überhaupt von der Kiste gewusst?", fragte sie nach und wunderte sich. Seit Jahren war diese Box hinten in ihrem ehemaligen Kleiderschrank versteckt.

„Von Jim." Ein großes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Hast du denn geglaubt, ich werde deinen Vater nicht anrufen?" Im Vorbeigehen platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihren Mund. Vielleicht war sie zu baff, um darauf zu reagieren. Natürlich hatte sie es erwartet, irgendwann hätte er mit ihrem Vater sprechen müssen, immerhin würden sie, wie es aussah, im Mai heiraten.

Er stellte die Box auf den Couchtisch und ließ sie Kate aufmachen, die mit funkelnden Augen den Inhalt betrachtete. Es war der Christbaumschmuck ihrer Mutter. Alte Ornamente, die bereits ihre Großmutter aufgehängt hatte. Von Kate gebastelte Strohsterne. So viele Erinnerungen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter war sie dem Weihnachtsfest immer aus dem Weg gegangen. In den ersten Jahren war sie so und so damit beschäftigt, dass ihr Vater nicht in der Notaufnahme landete, der Baum war mickrig, eine 30cm hohe Tanne aus Plastik.

Martha studierte Kates Verhalten genau. Auch an Alexis war es nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, dass Kate jedes einzelne Stück vorsichtig, wie einen wohlgehüteten Schatz, auf den Tisch legte.

Unten in der Box lag ein großer goldener Stern, der sorgfältig in Sicherheitsfolie eingewickelt war. Es war ein großer Glasstern, ein goldener Glasstern mit bunten Steinen darauf. Art Deco.

Inzwischen hatte sich Theodora bemerkbar gemacht und Kate hatte sie an der Hüfte, während sie gemeinsam Kleinigkeiten aufhängten. Immer wieder wurde nach Johannas Christbaumschmuck gegriffen. Richard schoss währenddessen immer wieder Fotos. Als sie fertig waren, nahm Castle ihr Teddy einfach ab und reichte sie Martha. Dann griff er nach dem goldenen Stern, mit der anderen Hand umfasste er Kates und zog sie zu der Leiter, auf der zuvor Alexis gestanden war. Ohne Worte. Als sie die Stufen erklomm, hielt er sie an ihren Beinen fest, umfasste mit seinen großen Händen ihre schmalen Oberschenkel, bis sie den Stern an der Spitze befestigt hatte. Einige Zeit starrte Kate, auf der Leiter stehend, nur nach oben, bis sie vorsichtig rückwärts hinabstieg, direkt in Richards Arme. So standen sie nun da. Becketts Rücken gegen seine warme Brust, seine Hände waren in ihren und er hatte sie unter ihrer Brust verschlossen, sanft das Gewicht ihrer weiblichen Rundungen spürend.

Wenn diese Berührungen dazugehörten, sagte sich Kate, konnte sie mit diesem Arrangement leben. Irgendwann reichte man ihnen Theodora und in Momenten, in denen sie nicht aufpassten, schoss Martha einige Bilder. Sie wirkten wie eine idyllische kleine Familie.

* * *

Der Schneefall hatte die wenigen Tagen vor Weihnachten NY quasi lahmgelegt. Immer wieder kam es zu schweren Unfällen, doch diese betrafen Kate arbeitstechnisch nicht. Alexis hatte schulfrei, der Broadway war gesperrt, da der Weg dorthin unpassierbar war.

Gates hatte Kate, da es das erste Weihnachten mit ihrer Tochter sein würde, den 24. Dezember freigegeben, um alle Vorbereitungen treffen zu können.

Was konnte man sich als schöneres Ambiente vorstellen, als dieses? Draußen schneite es seit Tagen ohne Pause. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, im Hintergrund ertönten die Töne von Bing Crosby und Frank Sinatra.

Kate saß mit einem Glas Rotwein auf der Couch, ihre Beine unter ihr zusammengefaltet und schaute Rick zu, der auf der Spieldecke lag und mit Teddy spielte. Immer wieder ertönte ein „dada" zwischendurch.

Martha saß neben Kate und studierte eines der Hochzeitsmagazine. Man schien ihr bisher nicht auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein, dass sie es gewesen war, die diese Nachricht auf die Homepage gestellt hatte. Oder waren die letzten Tage einfach für alle zu stressig gewesen? Fakt war, Richard hatte den Post nicht gelöscht. Es waren keine Fragen gestellt worden.

Sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie in den letzten Tagen üben Vorfall gesprochen hatten, welchen auch immer, der sie anfänglich scheinbar entzweit hatte. Als Mutter fragte man nicht nach, zumindest nicht dieses Mal. Sie in eine gewisse Richtung zu treiben war viel passender. Und unterhaltsamer.

Irgendwann brachte Beckett Theodora ins Bett, die bereits auf der Spieldecke eingeschlafen war. Martha hatte inzwischen Orangen-Punsch hergerichtet, Lebkuchen auf den Couchtisch gestellt.

Als sie zurückkam, saßen alle, inklusiv Meredith am Sofa und Richard zeigte auf den Platz neben sich, damit sei sich zu ihm setze. Er legte schließlich seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie eng an sich heran. Kates Hand lag inzwischen auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Hätte man die Geschichte nicht gekannt, die dem ganzen vorausging, hätte man geglaubt, dass man einem äußerst glücklichen Paar gegenüber saß.

Alexis war die erste, die ihre Geschenke ins Wohnzimmer brachte und diese unter dem Baum drapierte. Später kam Martha mit ihren zurück. Nun musste auch Kate sich aus ihrer bequemen Situation in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegen, um ihre Geschenke zu holen. Vorsichtig und gut überlegt, legte sie diese unter den Baum.

Irgendwann lagen viele Geschenke unter dem Baum. Im Hintergrund spielte immer noch Weihnachtsmusik, das Feuer loderte, Schneeflocken fielen.

„Unsere Tradition?", fragte Alexis nach. Obwohl sie bald kein Teenager mehr war, war sie in ihrer Art und wenn es um familiäre Gewohnheiten ging, wie ihr Vater, durchaus kindlich.

„Natürlich", antwortete. Dann reichten Martha und sie jedem ein Geschenk. „Jeder darf eines am Vorabend auspacken", erklärte Richard.

Martha öffnete ihr Geschenk, welches kunstvoll in grünes Papier eingepackt war. Es handelte sich um einen Kindle der neusten Generation. Große Freude zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. Kate hatte sie nicht für so fortschrittlich gehalten, auf der anderen Seite hatte sie so all ihre wichtigen literarischen Bühnenwerke bei sich.

Als Alexis ihre Lederjacke auspackte und danach erstaunt in die Runde späte, spielte Kate mit ihrem Verlobungsring. Schließlich sah sie Kate an und erkannte, dass nur sie davon gewusst hatte und fiel ihr um den Hals. Wie konnte es sein, dass Kate sich das gemerkt hatte?

Richard hatte von seiner Tochter einen Pack neuer Blue-Ray-DVDs bekommen, die Sonderedition von James Bond, seinem Lieblingsagenten.

Irgendwann starrten alle Beckett an, die mit einer roten Schachtel am Schoß auf der Couch saß, die Martha ihr wissend gereicht hatte. Vorsichtig löste sie die Schleife. Mit Blicken hatte Richard zuvor versucht seine Mutter dazu zu bringen, ein anderes Geschenk zu wählen, doch griff sie festentschlossen nach dieser Schachtel.

Eines Nachmittags war er bei La Perla vorbeigegangen und hatte das gesehen, was er gerne an Kate sehen würde und da man sich erwartete, dass sie mitsammen schliefen, gehörte auch diese Komponente bedacht und so wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Kate, die kurz davor war, die Schachtel zu öffnen.

„Gehe mit dem Inhalt nicht allzu freizügig um", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Kurz drehte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, doch wurde sie dann aufgefordert zu zeigen, was in der Box war.

Alle schienen sie zu beobachten und dies machte sie nervös. Der Deckel war gleich abgenommen und dann erkannte sie bereits das schwarze Seidenpapier, auf dem in kleinen Buchstaben „La Perla" aufgedruckt war.

La Perla. Kate atmete tief durch. Was hatte Castle gekauft? In welche Situation würde er sie nun bringen? Langsam schob sie das Seidenpapier zur Seite und sah einen schwarzen BH vor sich, der in Spitze gearbeitet war. Zwei feine Bänder, eines wanderte an der Oberseite des Cups entlang, das andere seitlich, trafen sich und wurden zum Träger. Er war vorne zu schließen und hinten ging er in ein X zusammen. Tüll ließ den Rücken raffinierter wirken. Der Slip war ebenso fein gearbeitet. Die rechte Seite war mit Spitze verziert, die linke war reiner Tüll und trotz der Verarbeitung würde nichts verborgen bleiben. Es war nicht ihr Schnitt, die French-Cut Pantys, die sie gerne trug, nein, das war weitaus femininer. Sexy.

Viele Sachen gingen Kate in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Jemand der so etwas schenkte, würde auch erwarten, dass sie es trug. Würd er es erwarten?

„Danke", sagte sie leise und ihre Lippen berührten die seinen. Es war kein Kuss, nein, es war viel unschuldiger, obwohl es die Spannung zwischen ihnen nur noch intensivierte.

Martha nahm ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand, bevor sie protestieren konnte und warf einen Blick hinein. Ja, das waren Dessous, die ihr Sohn auswählen würde. Elegant. Erotisch. Exklusiv.

„Da wird jemand eine wilde Nacht vor sich haben"; kommentierte Meredith und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.

Was erwartete er von ihr, wenn er ihr so etwas schenkte. Sie war unsicher. Unsicher war gar keine Beschreibung.

* * *

Das Feuer war kurz vor dem Erlöschen und mittlerweile hatten sich bis auf Meredith, Richard und Katherine zurückgezogen. Obwohl sie immer noch engumschlungen beisammen saßen, merkte Beckett, dass es Zeit wurde, auch den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu suchen, obwohl sie dies natürlich in die Lage bringen würde, zu entscheiden, wie sie mit dem Geschenk umgehen würde.

Sie stand auf, entschuldigte sich und ging mit der Schachtel in der Hand ins Zimmer. Richard war dies genauso unangenehm, nur konnte sie dies natürlich nicht wissen, zu gut war er im Verstecken solcher Emotionen.

Da Meredith versuchte, näher zu ihm zu rücken, wünschte Rick ihr eine gute Nacht und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war aufgeschlagen, die Fenster geschlossen. Das Licht neben dem Bett gedimmt.

Richard zog sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und setzte sich dekorativ aufs Bett. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete Kate die Badezimmertüre. Vorsichtig und unsicher trat sie, nur ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk tragend, ins Schlafzimmer.

Und nun stand sie vor ihm, an den Rahmen der Badezimmertüre gelehnt. Ihre blasse Haut, ihr dunkles Haar, das in Locken auf ihre Haut fiel. Langsam ließ er seine Augen wandern. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Das Bustier passte sich perfekt ihrem Körper an und verbarg beinahe nichts. Fein zeichneten sich unter der Spitze ihre Brustwarzen ab, die er nur zu gerne angegriffen hätte. Eine Hand war dezent an ihrer Hüfte, wo der Slip noch weniger verdeckte. Bevor er zu ihren Beinen kam, entdeckte er ein Tattoo an ihrer linken Leiste. Drei unterschiedlich große Sterne.

Drei Sterne, ein Tattoo, das er von irgendwoher kannte. Allmählich kam es ihm in Erinnerung. Alles. Der eine Abend, vor vielen Jahren. Der Club. Niemals mehr hatte er ein Tattoo wie dieses gesehen. War sie es wirklich?

* * *

„_Bist du morgen wieder hier?", fragte Derek sie, als er einen letzten Kuss auf ihrem zarten und doch muskulösen Bauch platzierte. Ihr Geruch war einzigartig. _

„_Kommenden Freitag", antwortete sie erschöpft. Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen Blick auf ihn, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss und ihr noch ein paar Augenblicke Zeit gab, sich zu erholen. _

_Und die Tage verflogen. Sie konnte diesen Derek nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen, der so genau zu wissen schien, was ihr gefiel, wie er sie berühren musste. Sie war mehr als nur dankbar, dass sie mit Papierkram beschäftigt war, den sie zuhause erledigen konnte und erst am Freitag wieder in einen Club geschickt wurde. _

_Den ganzen Abend hielt sie Ausschau nach dem wilden Unbekannten. Dem mysteriösen Mann, den sie in ihrem Leben so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Irgendwann kam er, trug abermals eine Maske, doch an seinem Arm war bereits eine Blondine, die sich nicht von seiner Seite bewegte, so verließ sie an diesem Abend unbefriedigt den Club. Dem Mörder waren sie auch keine Spur näher gekommen._

* * *

So stand Kate beinahe nackt in seinem Schlafzimmer. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, unwissend, wie es weitergehen sollte oder was sie damit bezweckte. Sie war sehr froh darüber gewesen, dass sie sehr viel Wert auf glatte Beine gelegt hatte, seitdem sie unter diesem Dach lebte, viel mehr als während ihres Single-Daseins.

Richard starrte sie an, sie spürte seine Augen auf ihrer Haut. Es erregte sie zu wissen, dass ihr Körper seinen Ansprüchen genügte, immerhin war sie viel schlanker, als alle Frauen mit denen er vor ihr verheiratet war. Kurz bevor Kate am Bett ankam, sprang Richard vom Bett auf und stürmte, seine Erektion verdeckend, ins Badezimmer, schloss die Türe allerdings nicht hinter sich.

Verwirrt. Verwundert. Mit sich selbst zufrieden. Was sollte sie nun tun? Noch nie war ein Mann vor ihr geflüchtet. Allerdings war die Badezimmertüre nicht geschlossen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stellte sie fest, dass sie zwei Möglichkeiten hatte. Die eine Option wäre, dass sie ihm für das Ausleben seines Sexualtriebes erlauben würde, andere Frauen aufzusuchen. Die zweite hingegen würde sie inkludieren, vielleicht war es der kleine Preis, den sie zahlen würde, um mit ihm zusammenzuleben. In Wahrheit war es kein Preis. Sie hatte schon mit Männern geschlafen, die nicht in sie verliebt waren, auch mit welchen, für die sie nichts empfand.

Doch das hier war anders. Sie empfand etwas für ihn, eigentlich so viel.

Immer noch nur in Dessous macht sie die Türe weiter auf. Und vor ihr stand ein Mann, der versuchte, sich und seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Sich selbst nicht anzugreifen. Richard blickte sie an, als sie den Raum betrat und nach seiner Hand griff. Dieses Mal war es Kate, die ihn in Richtung Bett zog und ihm deutete, dass er sich in die Mitte legen sollte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie in die Mitte und drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Einen Finger legte sie über seine Lippen.

„Das ist das geringste, was ich tun kann", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie sein Ohrläppchen in den Mund nahm und mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge ihren Weg über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust fand, kurz in ihre Brustwarzen biss. Richard stöhnte auf.

Ihre Lippen küssten eine Pfad seinen Bauch hinab und vorsichtig, auf eine Reaktion von Richard wartend, schob sie die Boxershorts hinunter. Verführen musste sie ihn nicht mehr, diese war sicher.

Kates offenes Haar kitzelte Richard und so hielt er es zur Seite. Viel hatte er erwartet, erhofft, doch nicht Kate, die gerade dabei war, ihre bezaubernden weichen Lippen über seiner Erektion zu schließen. Eine Hand ließ sie mit passendem Druck über seinen Penis gleiten, während ihre Zunge Sachen anstellte, von denen er bisher nur geträumt hatte. Oder hatte er von Katherine Beckett geträumt, die ihn beinahe nackt oral befriedigte?

„Kate", stöhnte er. Es war sogar im Wohnzimmer zu hören. „Kate!"

Und sie ließ weiter ihre Zunge über sein Glied gleiten, ihre Lippen daran reiben, ihre Hände einen gewissen Druck ausüben.

Einmal stöhnte der Autor noch auf bevor er kam, doch auch dann ließ Kate nicht ab.

Erschöpft, fertig und zutiefst befriedigt fiel er gegen die Polster zurück und schloss die Augen.

Kurze Zeit später legte sie sich neben ihn und er zog sie an sich, sie, die immer noch nur die Unterwäsche trug. Er zog sie zu sich und noch bevor sie einschlafen konnten, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wie dankbar er ihr für all dies sei.

So lagen sie im baldigen Ehebett, eng aneinander geschmiegt. Richard nackt, so wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. Kate in etwas Spitze und Tüll.

Als er die Augen an diesem Abend schloss, berührte seine Hand ihre Brust und sie zuckte nicht weg. Doch neben all dem beschäftigte ihm das Tattoo. War es womöglich wirklich sie? Julia?

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 10b**

_A/N: Danke für alle Reviews. Ihr bringt mich dazu mehr und schneller zu schreiben als geplant._

_Wieso Kapitel 10a und 10b? Irgendwie gehören sie zusammen, da es sich um Weihnachten dreht, doch war all das, was ich vorhatte, für ein Kapitel zu lang bzw. viel. _

_Wenn jemand sagen sollte – Kate ist im letzten Drittel „Out of Character" … wen kümmert`s? Auch wenn ich sie nicht kreiert habe, habe ich sie mir ausgeborgt und verfüge jetzt über sie ;) Ich sage nur … Friends with Benefits … _


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

Als Richard in der Früh aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm noch warm, trotzdem hörte er Stimmen und weihnachtliche Musik aus dem Wohnbereich des Lofts. Neben ihm lag immer noch die Frau, die ihn am letzten Abend in unbekannte ekstatische Höhen getrieben hatte. Und jetzt schlief sie, unschuldig neben ihm. Kate trug immer noch das Wäsche-Set, der Satin des Büstenhalters war gut für ihn sichtbar. Ihre weiße Haut unter den dunklen Laken wirkte noch milchiger als sie bereits war. Zu gerne hätte er seine Lippen über ihre Schulter gleiten lassen, Küsse ihren Rücken hinab platziert, doch es schien, als wären sie noch nicht so weit.

Richard verstand immer noch nicht, wie das gestern alles passieren konnte. Als er die Unterwäsche ausgesucht hatte, hatte er sich nur träumen getraut, wie seine Kate darin aussehen würde. Doch erwartete man von ihm, dass er Wäsche schenken würde. Der Rest war ihm ein Rätsel.

Doch würde er den Moment nicht vergessen, wie sie in dem exklusiven Set vor ihm stand, das wenig verbarg. Was hatte sie geplant? Ihm war nur durch den Kopf gegangen, dass wenn er nicht bald aus dem Raum flüchtete, es nur noch eine Möglichkeit gäbe und die war es über sie herzufallen. Und das sollte auf keinen Fall passieren. Auf keinen Fall. Also war er ins Badezimmer geflüchtet. Richard war bereits mehr als nur erregt gewesen, wusste aber, dass es nicht der richtige Zeit war, selbst Hand anzulegen, um sich von all dem zu befreien. Grausame Gedanken an Leichen sollten ihm helfen, doch dann sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge immer wieder Kate und dieses Mal nicht in ihrer normalen professionellen Kleidung sondern in Dessous.

Dann war sie zu ihm ins Badezimmer gekommen und der Rest war Geschichte. Unglaubliche Geschichte.

Nun ließ Richard einen Finger sanft über ihren Rücken gleiten, da sie nun auf ihrem Bauch lag und das Laken an ihre Taille hinabgerutscht war.

„Hm …", war das einzige Geräusch, das sie macht. Und nun kam Unsicherheit in Richard hoch. War all das, was sie gestern gemacht hatte, nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihr an ihn gewesen? Eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Er würde damit leben können, nie wieder eine anderen Frau neben sich aufwachen zu sehen, nie wieder andere Lippen an ihm zu spüren. Nach letzter Nacht war dies für ihn absolut vorstellbar.

Es hatte zuvor bereits Frauen gegeben, die ihn aus freien Stücken sexuell befriedigen wollten, Frauen, die wahrhaftig talentiert waren. Doch was gestern passiert war, war anders. Nicht, dass Kate nur talentiert war, nein, sie wusste genau, was sie tat, kannte Tricks, wusste, wie viel Druck sie ausüben musste. So hatte er sie nicht eingeschätzt. Auf der anderen Seite war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie nicht die mysteriöse Frau war, die er einst in einem der BDSM Clubs bei seiner Recherche für einen der ersten Derek Storm Romane kennengelernt hatte. Eine sehr junge Frau, die stets eine Maske trug. Sie hatte einen perfekten Körper. Schlank. Trainiert. Lange Beine. Milchweiße Haut. Grüne Augen mit einem Hauch von Braun. Und das Tattoo an der linken Leiste. Drei unterschiedlich große Sterne.

War Kate wirklich Julia? Er musste es herausfinden. Langsam.

Vorsichtig schälte er sich aus den Laken und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an, dann griff er nach Kates und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

„Kate", sagte er sanft und fuhr ihr über die Schulter. „Kate …"

Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn verschlafen an und allmählich richtete sie sich auf, auch die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hörend. Es war Alexis mit Theodora, die über irgendetwas laut lachten.

„Es ist Zeit, Geschenke auszupacken", sagte er und Kate konnte das Strahlen in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Hm …", antwortete sie nur und richtete sich auf. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach ihrem Morgenmantel, warm und flauschig, mit der anderen schnippte sie den BH auf und befreite sich von Spitze und Tüll.

„Du solltest solche Sachen ankündigen", sagte Richard zu Kate und führ mit einem Finger über ihre Narbe, berührte sie aber nicht weiter.

„Hast du denn noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen?"

„Oh … doch … als ihre Wohnung explodierte." Beide mussten lachen.

Natürlich wanderten seine Augen über ihren Körper. Die sanfte Wölbung ihrer Brust, die hellrosa Brustwarzen, die sich allmählich unter seinen Blicken zusammenzogen.

Ohne viele Worte zu sagen, stand er auf und wartete auf Kate, bis sie sich den Bademantel angezogen hatte. Er wusste, hätte er etwas gesagt oder sie weiter berührt, hätte er nicht mehr aufhören können. Und das war gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich. Sein Körper verlangte nach Kate, früher war es oftmals nur sein Kopf gewesen, aber mittlerweile hatte sie ihn komplett vereinnahmt.

Gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich ins Wohnzimmer und beobachteten Alexis und Theodora anfänglich nur, bis die Kleine auf wackligen Beinen auf Kate zugelaufen kam, allerdings immer noch „Dada, Dada" gurgelnd. Es waren die ersten richtigen Schritte gewesen, die sie jemals gelaufen war und dann auch noch in Kates Arme. Tränen standen in den Augen der jungen Polizistin.

* * *

Die Feiertage verbrachten sie wie eine richtige Familie, wäre nicht das eine oder andere spitzfindige Kommentar von Meredith gewesen. Nachmittags saßen sie engumschlungen auf der Couch, obwohl sich Richard zuvor nie für den Kuscheltyp gehalten hatte, konnte er von Kate diesbezüglich nicht genug bekommen. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er nicht viel mehr von ihr bekam. Sie schliefen immer noch im selben Bett und Kate trug ihr neues Nachthemd, stieß Castle nicht weg, wenn er sie berührte, doch viel mehr passierte nicht.

Eines Nachmittags kurz vor Neujahr beschlossen Kate, Martha und Alexis shoppen zu gehen, immerhin sollte es bald nach Aspen Skifahren gehen.

An diesem Nachmittag quälte Richard abermals die Neugierde, herauszufinden, ob Kate Julia war und vice versa. Es ließ ihn einfach nicht los. So durchsuchte er im Schrankraum ihre Sachen, obwohl durchsuchen ein viel zu brutaler Ausdruck war. Seine Hände glitten durch ihre Blusen, streifen ihre Hosen und Pullover, bis er schließlich die Masse an Schuhkartons entdeckte, die unter und hinter all dem verstaut waren. Neugierig öffnete er einige Schachteln – dass Kate viele Schuhe hatte, hatte er bereits während der letzten Jahre feststellen müssen, ebenso, dass die meisten über fünf Zentimeter Absatz hatten. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie barfuß bevorzugte, so wie sie sich zuhause gab. So fand er eine Schachtel mit Fotos aus Kates Jugend, die er zur Seite stellte, um sie sich später genauer anzusehen und eine Box, auf der vorne mit Marker ein großes „X" markiert wurde und die von einem Gummiring verschlossen gehalten wurde. Vorsichtig löste er diesen und ahnte, was ihn erwarten würde – Spielzeug.

Wieso sollte Beckett solche Accessoires nicht besitzen, fragte er sich, immerhin war sie eine vollblütige Frau, mit Bedürfnissen.

Sich genau den Ort merkend, wo er die Schachtel hinstellte, verstaute er alles wieder an seinem Ort und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, da er eine neue Idee entwickelt hatte, die er in seinem neusten Nikki Heat Roman einbauen wollte.

* * *

Am Tag vor Neujahr läutete in den frühen Morgenstunden bereits das Telefon, Richards und Kates. Es war das Revier. Gates bestellte sie hinein.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Revier und Kate warf einen Blick in ihre dienstliche Post, die sich über die Feiertage auf ihrem Schreibtisch angesammelt hatte.

„Detective Beckett", ertönte es aus dem Büro von Victoria Gates.

Unwissend um was es sich handeln könnte, betrat Beckett das Büro und nahm auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Stuhl Platz. Kate warf Rick einen Blick zu, der ihn wissen ließ, dass er ebenfalls im Büro der Chefin sitzen sollte.

„Sir?", fragte Castle, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

„Haben Sie zwei mir etwas zu sagen?", fragte Gates, die Stimme kalt wie immer.

Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen hatte Kate angenommen, dass sich die Verlobung mit Castle mittlerweile am Revier herumgesprochen hatte bzw. dass allen ihr Ring aufgefallen war, da er nicht wirklich dezent auf ihren zierlichen Fingern wirkte und wahrhaftig auffiel.

„Ich … ähm …", begann Kate bevor sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Es ist unerhört, dass ich von meinem Mann darauf hingewiesen werden musste, dass sie vorhaben zu heiraten. Es ist unerhört, dass sie, Detective Beckett, es nicht der Mühe wert gefunden haben, es mir selbst mitzuteilen. Ich musste es auf ihrer Homepage nachlesen, Mr. Castle, um meinem Mann Glauben schenken zu können. Das Verhalten, ihr Verhalten ist blamabel. Sie sollten sich schämen."

„Es tut mir Leid", stammelte Richard und griff nach Kates Hand. „Es war nicht unsere Absicht, sie im Dunklen zu lassen. Doch die letzten Wochen waren für alle eine Herausforderung – Theodora, Kates Umzug, das Zusammenleben mit einem Teenager und einer alternden Schauspielerin."

Nachdem sie sich mehrmals entschuldigt haben und versprechen mussten, dass ihre Beziehung sich niemals auf ihr berufliches Umfeld auswirken würde, durften sie gehen. Beckett und Castle wussten, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen Fehler begangen hatten, nicht mir ihr persönlich zu sprechen, aber es war passiert. Allerdings hatte Gates niemals davon gesprochen, dass sie nicht mir mitsammen arbeiten durften. Immerhin wurde ihnen das beinahe Wichtigste nicht genommen – ihre Partnerschaft.

* * *

Gemeinsam mit Lanie, Esposito, Ryan und dessen Frau feierten sie bei Richard Neujahr. Es war keine große Party, so wie Richard sie früher gegeben hätte, wissend, dass Kate sich aus solchen großen Festivitäten nichts pachte und gerade Teddy noch zu dafür war. Alexis hatte er erlaubt, mit ihren Freunden zu feiern und Martha war so und so bereits am frühen Nachmittag ausgeflogen, da es galt mehreren Partys beizuwohnen.

Auch vor ihren Freunden mimten sie das perfekte Paar. Richard hatte, sobald sich die Möglichkeit bot, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und um Mitternacht, als das alte Jahr und das neue aufeinander trafen, nützte er die Chance aus, sie zu küssen und dies war kein gewöhnlicher Kuss. Ihre weichen Lippen verlangten nach mehr, besonders als sich ihr Mund leicht geöffnet hatte, konnte er nicht mehr von ihr ablassen und seine Finger hielten ihren Kopf in genau der Position, die es ihm ermöglichte, diesen Kuss möglichst rasch zu vertiefen.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen, der Jänner neigte sich dem Ende, Meredith war allerdings immer noch nicht ausgezogen. War sie doch einst nur für die Feiertage gekommen, wohnte sie nun bereits mehr als ein Monat bei ihnen und dies störte. Sie störte. Sogar Alexis hatte sie in den letzten Tagen einige Male zurechtgewiesen, als sie wieder Geschichte aus der guten alten Zeit ausbreiten wollte, um einen Keil zwischen Kate und Richard zu treiben.

An diesem Abend war Becket bereits zeitiger zu Bett gegangen, da Kopfschmerzen sie gequält hatten, doch auch an Schlafen war nicht zu denken, so hörte sie die lauten Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Du musst ausziehen, Meredith!", erklärte Richard wütend.

„Wieso? Nur weil diese neue Frau es von dir verlangt?"

„Nein, weil ich es von dir verlange!"

„Ich verstehe so und so nicht, was du an ihr findest. An ihr ist doch nichts dran, nichts zum Anfassen!", fluchte sie beinahe, doch laut genug, um Kate jede einzelne Silbe hören zu lassen.

„Was weißt du schon?!"

„Was ich weiß, Richard? Dass bisher die Oberweite nie große genug sein konnte, schlank ja, aber mit ordentlichen Rundungen … das bevorzugst du … und sie? Sie ist Haut und Knochen, kaum eine Rundung."

„Und? Vielleicht gefällt mir genau das an ihr? Vielleicht schätze ich genau den Punkt, dass sie nicht so ist, wie alle anderen zuvor? Sie hat ein größeres Herz als du jemals haben wirst, Meredith, und sie ist Alexis jetzt bereits eine bessere Mutter, da sie sich nicht selbst in den Mittelpunkt der Beziehung stellt. Sobald du ein Angebot hast, bist du weg. Wenn du das Verlangen verspürst, wenige Tage wieder Mutter zu spielen, dann bist du wieder da. Zweimal im Jahr meldest du dich – Weihnachten und zu Alexis Geburtstag. Was soll ich an dieser Art schätzen?"

„Oh … Rick, wie kannst du es wagen .?"

„Es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Du packst deine Sachen und ziehst morgen aus. Ich möchte dich weder hier in der Wohnung noch in Kates Nähe sehen. Den Umgang mit Alexis kann ich dir ja leider nicht verbieten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Hinter ihm hörte er nur, wie ein Glas, wahrscheinlich ein Weinglas, gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde – darum würde er sich am nächsten Tag kümmern.

Doch Kate verunsicherte das, was sie gehört hatte. Meredith und Gina waren wahrhaftig ganz andere Frauentypen als sie, doch waren sie auch sehr unterschiedlich, jede für sich. Meredith die Künstlerin. Gina die Geschäftsfrau. Und was war sie? Ihr Körper trug Narben, ihre Seele ebenso. Der Tod ihrer Mutter würde sie ihr Lebtag beschäftigen.

Als Richard zu ihr ins Bett stieg, zog er sie zu sich, doch ließ Kate es nicht zu, dass mehr passierte als dies. Rasch griff sie nach seiner Hand, umschloss sie mit ihrer eigenen und ließ sie auf ihrem Herzen ruhen. Sie tat dies auf der einen Seite nicht mit Absicht, sie sehnte sich in diesen Momenten einfach nicht nach mehr. Wenn das Verlangen großer wurde, zu groß wurde, dann nahm sie die in die eigene Hand mit dem Wissen, dass dies dann mit Erfolg beenden würde. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihm alles bieten, was eine Ehefrau ihm bieten wollte. Auf der anderen Seite bedeutete ihr die Freundschaft zu viel, um sie einfach so aufs Spiel zu setzen. So hatte sie irgendwann einen Pakt mit sich selbst geschlossen, sie würde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen und auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückschrauben.

Am nächsten Morgen war Meredith verschwunden. Wortlos. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal von Alexis verabschiedet. Es wäre gelogen, würde man behaupten, dass Alexis am Boden zerstört gewesen wäre. Auf eine gewisse Weise schien sie sogar erleichtert, dass der Besuch ihrer Mutter ein Ende hatte.

* * *

Für Ende Februar war eine Book-Tour angekündigt, sie würde in NY beginnen mit einer großen Gala-Veranstaltung und sich allmählich über viele Städte der Ostküste nach Las Vegas und schließlich über Los Angeles nach San Francisco. Er würde 14 Tage unterwegs sein. Anfänglich hatte sich Richard mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, doch dann schien es ihm eine passende Möglichkeit, Kate etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie würde nicht alleine zuhause sein, Martha und Alexis wären da. Außerdem wäre er am 14. Februar wieder zurück, das war seine Bedingung gewesen, bevor er Gina zugestimmt hatte.

Jeden einzelnen Tag rief er an, während Kate an einem neuen Fall arbeitete, so auch an diesem Tag.

„Und wie läuft dein Fall", fragte er sie, wissend, dass sie sich um diese Uhrzeit, es war kurz vor Mitternacht, nicht mehr im Büro aufhalten würde. Seitdem sie Teddy hatte, fiel es Kate weitaus leichter, die Arbeit um eine normale Uhrzeit zu verlassen. Zugegeben teilweise war Theodora auch ihr Vorwand. Doch wen schadete es schon?

„Mäßig, wir vermuten, dass es die Schwiegermutter war, da sie die Untreue ihres Schwiegersohns nicht wahrhaben wollte. Immerhin existierte ein harter Ehevertrag, der festlegte, dass sie, sofern es zu einer Scheidung kommen sollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nichts bekommen sollte, außer dem monatlichen Unterhalt für die Kinder, welcher direkt auf ein Treuhandkonto gelegt werden und von einem Anwalt verwendet werden sollte."

„Hm … und was trägst du gerade?", sagte und wusste, dass er seien Verlobte damit aufheitern würde.

„Wieso sollte ich dir das jetzt sagen?"

„Dann sage ich dir …"

„Dass du gerade nichts anhast, ist kein Geheimnis, Ricky. Du schläfst doch in Wahrheit gerne nackt." Ihre Stimme hatte dieses gewisse Etwas, das ihn leicht verzweifeln ließ, wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. Wenn sie diesen Ton an den Tag legte, wollte er sie umgehend berühren, ihre weiche Haut spüren. Verführerisch.

„Woher weißt du das?", versuchte er zu flirten.

„Wohnen wir nicht zusammen?"

„Doch schlafe ich nicht immer nackt."

„Aber du würdest gerne …"

„Hm … da hast du recht. Allerdings fühle ich mich fehl am Platz, wenn die Frau neben mir dann im Pyjama schläft."

Auf diesen Punkt wusste Kate keine Antwort. Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie möglichst unauffällig das Thema wechseln könnte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, setzte er fort.

„Übrigens Katie, morgen bin ich in Las Vegas, der Stadt der Sünde."

„Oh Ricky-Boy", begann sie und der verführerische Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Der Stadt der Sünde und das ohne mich?"

„Was möchtest du mir damit sagen, Kate?"

„Was will ich wohl damit sagen?" Wenn Richard wüsste, dass sie in diesem Moment auf dem mittlerweile gemeinsam genutzten Schreibtisch saß und dabei war, die Fall-Akte noch einmal durchzugehen, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich entsetzt gewesen. Er wollte, dass sie genügend Schlaf bekam, forderte dies sogar ab und ein, indem er sie vom Arbeitsplatz ins Schlafzimmer zog, sie überredete ihm noch etwas vorzulesen oder ihr anbot, ihr die neusten Zeilen seines Romans vorzutragen, um ihr harte Kritik noch über sich ergehe zu lassen.

Irgendwie hatten sie nachdem Meredith ausgezogen war, eine Routine entwickelt. Es war ein freundschaftlicher Umgang mit gewissen Vorzügen für Castle. Doch hätte es ihm wahrhaft gereicht zu wissen, dass er jeden einzelnen Tag seines Lebens neben ihr aufwachen würde, egal ob sie ihn berührte oder nicht. Jeden Tag ihre großen Augen zu sehen, sie zu riechen, all das war genug für ihn. Wenn sie nur genauso für ihn empfinden würde, dachte er oftmals, vielleicht wäre es irgendwann passiert, hätte er sie nicht in diese prekäre Situation gedrängt, um Theodora zu behalten.

Ein anderer Punkt war, dass das Zusammenleben mit Alexis sich für Beckett nicht unbedingt als einfach herausstellte. Sie respektierte Kate zwar, aber sie schien es doch als Eindringen in ihr Leben anzusehen, dass sie plötzlich bei ihnen lebte und Sachen veränderte.

Die größte Entscheidung war, ein neues Bett zu kaufen, mit allem was dazugehörte.

„Hast du mit Richard darüber gesprochen?", fragte Martha. Sie kannte ihren Sohn und vermutete zu wissen, wie er zu Veränderungen dieser Art stehen würde. Bilder aufstellen und anderen Deko-Elemente einzufügen war eine Sache, aber ein neues Bett, das war ein ganz neuer Schritt.

Die alternde rothaarige Schauspielerin hoffte inständig, dass es sich um ein gutes Zeichen handelte. Ein Zeichen, dass die beiden näher zueinander finden, sich näher kommen.

„Sollte ich?", erwiderte sie. Martha zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Doch egal welcher Einwand, er kam zu spät. Bereits am Tag zuvor war sie in eines der exklusiven Möbelhäuser der Stadt gegangen mit einem Foto des zusammengeräumten Schlafzimmers und bat die Inneneinrichterin, ihr einige andere Optionen zu bieten, andere Optionen eines Bettes.

Diese Entscheidung war keine einfache gewesen, sie hatte sie nicht über Nacht getroffen. Es war ihr bereits in der ersten Nacht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, in einem Bett zu schlafen, in welchem schon viele andere Frauen vor ihr geschlafen hatten.

Schlussendlich entschloss sie sich für einen Holzrahmen entschieden. Das Bett hatte ebenso keinen Fußteil und ein hohes Betthaupt, doch war das Betthaupt durchbrochen und ließ somit gut erkennen, wie mächtig und stabil es war. Es war ein schönes dunkles Holz, ein afrikanisches Wenige-Holz. Außerdem entschied sie sich für zwei Sets neue Bettwäsche, eine warme Flanellvariante für den restlichen Winter in einem Schoko-Ton, das zweite Set, ägyptische Baumwolle, war in Karamell gehalten.

Sein altes Bett ließ sie allerdings nicht entsorgen, vorerst nicht, sondern es zwischenlagern bis Richard eine Entscheidung getroffen hätte, was damit passieren sollte.

In dem Moment als Kate gerade dabei war, die frisch überzogenen Polster aufzuschlagen, läutete es an der Türe. Alexis schritt hin und öffnete sie, vorbehaltslos.

„Ms. Beckett", hörte sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Ms. Owen!", Kate versuchte Freude vorzutäuschen, „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?"

„Ein anonymer Anruf, ein Hinweis, dass es sich hier um Betrug handle", sagte sie und legte ihren Mantel über einen Sessel und griff nach ihrem Clip-Board, um sich Notizen zu machen.

„Führen sie mich bitte noch einmal durch die Wohnung", forderte sie Kate auf. Es war bereits nach sieben Uhr, eigentlich Zeit für Theodora ins Bett zu gehen. Im Moment saß sie auf Marthas Schoß und wurde gefüttert.

Kate führte sie durch das Loft und in jedem Raum schien sie etwas niederzuschreiben. Schließlich gelangten sie ins Arbeitszimmer und dort lagen auf dem Tisch Akten, Kates Akten. Owen beäugte sie, konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, um was es sich im Detail handelte.

„Sie bringen Arbeit mit nachhause?", fragte sie ernst.

„Um früher aus dem Büro wegzukommen erledige ich einen Teil des Papierkrams hier, da haben sie Recht."

Owen nickte nur und schrieb abermals etwas nieder. Dann ließ sie sich ins Schlafzimmer bringen.

„Irgendetwas ist anders als das letzten Mal"; merkte sie an.

„Das Bett", antwortete Kate leise.

„Hm …"

„Wie gehen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen voran?", erkundigte sich die Frau der Jugendfürsorge.

„Oh … wunderbar", kommentierte Martha aus dem Küchenbereich. „Und unser kleiner Schatz wird dann schon so gut laufen können, dass sie die Ringe trägt", setzte sie fort und strich Theodora über den Kopf.

Infolge ließ sich Ms. Owen von Teddys Fortschritten berichten und achtete immer darauf, dass Kate am Wort war und niemand sie unterbrach. In diesem Moment wünschte sich die Polizistin nichts sehnlicher, als das Castle hier wäre, ihr eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen bieten könnte. Alexis hatte sich an diesem Abend wahrhaftig zusammengerissen, nicht versucht die Welt wissen zu lassen, dass Kate nicht ihre Mutter war und sie sich von ihr nichts sagen ließ. Sie hat sich benommen, so wie man Alexis kannte – exzellente Wortwahl, gebührendes Verhalten.

* * *

Zwei Nächte später schlich sich Richard in der Nacht in seine eigene Wohnung. Aus Sehnsucht hatte er einen früheren Flieger genommen, nicht nur, weil er sich nach seiner Tochter sehnte, nein, er sehnte sich nach Kate, die jeden Abend neben ihm einschlief und neben ihm aufwachte. Er sehnte sich nach Theodora und ihre Art ihn zu unterhalten, zu lächeln und nach seiner Nase zu greifen. Es gab so viele Gründe, um nachhause zu kommen.

Als er schließlich das Schlafzimmer betrat, roch es anders. Es war nicht der gewohnte Wohlgeruch, der das Zimmer einhüllte. Etwas war anders.

Seine Augen wanderten von der angelehnten Badezimmertüre mit dem Nachtlicht über den relativ neuen Ohrensessel, den er gekauft hatte, bevor er weggeflogen war, über die Nachttische zu der Gestalt, die in seinem Bett lag. Seinem Bett. Nein, es war nicht sein Bett, es sah eindeutig anders aus. Aber die Person, die unter den Laken, die ebenfalls einen neuen Eindruck machten, lag, ja, das war seine Kate. Und Castle hatte es abermals in Gedanken ausgesprochen – seine Kate. Rasch schlüpfte er aus seiner Kleidung, duschte rasch und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, schlüpfte er unter die kühlen Laken. Sofort, instinktiv begab sich sein Körper zu Kates. Sofort griff er nach ihr. Schmiegte sich an ihren Körper, ihren nackten Körper.

Seit wann schlief sie nackt?

Rick hatte nicht darauf geachtet, sich etwas anzuziehen. Zwei Handtücher zierten den Fußboden zwischen Badezimmer und Bett, wie all die Kleidung, die er ausgezogen hatte.

„Hm …", hörte man nur von ihrer Seite und ihr Körper schmolz zu seinem, als hätte sie niemals etwas anderes gemacht. Kates Kopf rastete auf Castles Arm, ihr Rücken war an seine Brust gepresst. Rasch hatte seine bisher freie Hand seinen Lieblingsplatz gefunden – ihre Brust. Noch nie war er von einem Körper so fasziniert gewesen, ohne ihn jemals liebkost haben zu dürfen. Becketts Hand schloss sich über seiner, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet.

Außenstehende hätten nicht vermutet, dass es sich bei diesem Paar um Freunde handelte, die sich entschlossen hatten, einen gemeinsamen Weg zu gehen, um ein Kind zu behalten. Freunde, die nicht mitsammen schliefen. Man hätte einen Fremden betrügen können. Nur die, die mit ihnen lebte und alt genug war, um zu verstehen, was gerade vonstattenging, erkannte, dass diese Beziehung irgendwann implodieren würde. Wegen all der aufgestauten sexuellen Energie.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 11**

_A/N: Nein … 100% happy bin ich mit dem Kapitel nicht, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich trotzdem richtig an. Irgendwie._


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

In der Früh wachte Kate in Ricks Armen auf und sie fühlte sich wohl. Wann war er nachhause gekommen? Noch einmal schloss sie ihre Augen, ließ ihren Kopf weiterhin auf seiner Brust ruhen und ihre Hand über seinem Herz. . Eines ihrer Beine hatte sie über das seine gelegt und es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass sie erst gar nicht aufwachen wollte.

Alle Telefonate der letzten Wochen waren irgendwie im Sand verlaufen. Es wurde geflirtet, heftig geflirtet und manchmal nicht einmal um den heißen Brei herumgesprochen. Jeden einzelnen Abend fragte Richard Kate, was sie tragen würde, und jedes Mal, natürlich wusste er das nicht – erfand sie etwas. Zwei Nächte hatte die dunkelhaarige Frau in einem von Richard Hemden geschlafen. Irgendwann hatte es ihr gereicht, seinen Geruch an der Bettwäsche zu riechen. Trotzdem hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie ohne ihn an ihrer Seite nicht so gut schlief. Es war unglaublich, wie abhängig sie von diesem Mann geworden war.

Irgendwann strich eine warme Hand über ihre Schulter und sie ließ Richard wissen, dass sie wach war, kuschelte sich allerdings noch mehr an ihn heran und ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten. Sanft, auf und ab.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Richards Hand streifte über Kates Seite, von ihrer Schulter über ihre Brust zur Taille. Und zurück.

„Es ist ein schönes Bett", sagte Richard sanft.

„Hm …"

„Aber wieso …?"

„Wie viele Frauen haben bereits in diesem Bett geschlafen?", fragte Beckett, ohne provozierend wirken zu wollen.

„Du hättest doch nur etwas sagen müssen, Kate." Und er verstand ihre Entscheidung. Natürlich wäre es nicht falsch gewesen, mit ihm im Vorfeld darüber zu sprechen, doch sie waren verlobt, würden bald heiraten und wieso sollte Kate nicht auch Entscheidungen für sie beide treffen, in der Wohnung, in der sie gemeinsam lebten? Immerhin, das musste er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung bringen, hatte er sie in diese Situation gebracht.

Und er brachte sich in einem raschen Augenblick unter sich, platzierte Küsse ihren Hals entlang, kostete ihre weiche, warme, süße Haut, saugte an dem Punkt hinter ihrem Ohr und es schien sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Sie stöhnte auf, wand sich unter ihm, aber nicht im negativen Sinne.

Seine Lippen wanderten weiter über ihr Schlüsselbein an ihre Brust. Vor langer Zeit hatte Kate ihre Augen bereits geschlossen, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihr Kopf zurückgeworfen in den Nacken.

„Hm …"

Jedes weitere Geräusch, welches Kate machte, ließ ihn wissen, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war, sie an den richtigen Stellen berührte. Mit einer Hand berührte er die eine Brust, während er die anderen mit seinem Mund liebkoste, sanft in ihre Brustwarze biss und ihre Reaktion ihn wissen ließ, dass sie Gefallen daran fand. Dann wechselte er die Seite und setzte seine Tortur fort.

Irgendwann war er an ihrem Nabel angekommen und sie konnte nicht mehr ruhig halten. Einmal riskierte er einen Blick hinauf, noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas so Schönes, Erotisches aber auch Unschuldiges gesehen. Ihr dunkles Haar lag in wilden Locken auf dem Laken, den Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand hatte sie an ihrem Mund, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen geöffnet. Ihre Haut war rosig, in einer anderen, neuen Weise.

Ihre Haut an der Leiste war zart, seine Finger wanderten über das Tattoo und es sah ident aus mit dem, das er vor vielen Jahren gesehen hatte. Drei Sterne in unterschiedlicher Größe. Unauffällig und doch individuell.

Allmählich wanderten seine Lippen ihren Oberschenkel hinab in Richtung Innenseite.

„Kate ….", hörte er dann nur Alexis schreien, „Kate … Theodora geht es nicht gut …Kate …"

Sie hörten Schritte, ein Laufen und Richard schreckte zurück, wissend, dass seine Tochter bald im Schlafzimmer ankommen würde. Bald würde das rothaarige Mädchen das Schlafzimmer betreten.

Richard schlüpfte aus dem Bett, griff nach dem Bademantel, der im Badezimmer lag und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Und er ließ Kate so liegen, hoch erregt, beinahe abgedeckt und mehr als nur unbefriedigt. Wie lange würde sie das noch aushalten.

Zwei Minuten später ging Kate, ebenfalls im Morgenmantel, in Richtung Theodoras Zimmer und sah, dass die Kleine sich übergeben hatte und zu fiebern schien.

Kate wusch die Kleine, Alexis zog das Bettchen ab und Richard war dabei, den Kinderarzt anzurufen.

„Das ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte Kate, die das nun wieder saubere Kind am Arm hielt. Theodora war gegen ihre Brust gepresst, ihr Kopf rastete vollkommen erschöpft auf ihrer Schulter.

Bedingt durch die Sorge um das Kleinkind, war die zuvor vorhandene Stimmung sofort wieder zunichte.

Als Dr. Rosenberg später an diesem Tag die Wohnung verließ, hielt Richard ein Rezept in der Hand. Nun hatte es sie erwischt, die erste Kinderkrankheit. Feuchtblattern, auch bekannt unter den Begriff Windpocken. Kate hatte am Abend zuvor die kleinen roten Pünktchen in ihrer Achsel noch nicht gesehen. Dr. Rosenberg hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass die unter ihrem kleinen Ärmchen nicht die einzigen waren, die sich abzeichneten.

Während Kate versuchte, etwas klare Suppe zu füttern, lief Rick um die Medizin zu besorgen. Das einzige Problem, welches sich ihnen nun stellte war, dass zwar Richard als Kind daran erkrankt war, nach einem Telefonat wusste auch Kate, dass sie sie gehabt hatte, allerdings Alexis nicht. Und die beiden hatten viel Zeit in den letzten Wochen mitsammen verbracht. Kate ahnte bereits Schreckliches.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht einmal vier Tage, da zeigte auch Alexis Symptome. Sie schien Fieber zu haben.

Kate ging mit einem Glas Orangensaft in Richtung Alexis Zimmer. Sie hatte sich gegenüber Theodora sehr bemüht, schien ihr aber weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn dies möglich war.

Die Polizistin klopfte an die verschlossene Türe, öffnete sie dann langsam. Alexis saß auf ihrem Bett, ihr langes Haar hochgebunden. In all den Wochen, in denen diese beiden jungen Frauen zusammenlebten, hatten sie nur ganz wenige Momente für sich alleine. Kate schloss die Türe hinter sich und als sie vor Alexis stand, wurde sie zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen.

„Danke", sagte die Rothaarige monoton.

„Zeig mir doch deinen Rücken", forderte Kate auf und griff nach der Salbe, die auf dem Nachtisch lag. Anfänglich wollte Alexis ablehnen, wusste aber, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffte, die Pusteln an diesen Stellen einzuschmieren.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zur Seite, zog ihr Shirt aus und legte sich auf den Bauch. Zuvor war sie Kate gegenüber immer sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, wollte möglichst wenig Kontakt mit ihr haben, da sie eines Abends ein Gespräch zwischen ihrem Vater und Martha mitbekommen hatte, besser gesagt einen Streit. Ihre Großmutter warf ihrem Vater vor, dass er Kate in eine prekäre Lage gebracht hätte mit dieser Lüge, dass sie heiraten würden. In diesem Moment war ihr bewusst, dass sie sich an all das nicht gewöhnen durfte, nicht an Beckett als die Verlobte ihres Vaters, nicht als Freundin und nicht an Theodora als kleine Schwester. Alles schien eine Lüge.

Doch nicht einmal ihre Mutter, die sie zwar eingeladen hatte, konnte einen Keil zwischen sie treiben. Und Meredith hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Ihr aufreizende Kleidung. Ihre Kritik an Kate und ihrer Erziehung. Ihre Kritik an Kates Job. Ihre Flirtversuche. All dies schien bei Castle und Beckett nicht einmal anzukommen. Es schien ihnen teilweise nicht einmal aufzufallen. Dreimal hatte Alexis Vater einen Streit mit ihrer Mutter gehabt, dreimal in all den Wochen. Obwohl sie, in Alexis Augen, viel öfter zu weit gegangen war.

Doch schließlich hatte Meredith eine Grenze überschritten. Alexis verstand die Wut, die sie wahrscheinlich hatte, nachdem Richard sie quasi aus der Wohnung geworfen hatte, aber das Jugendamt zu verständigen war das Letzte. Nein, Alexis verstand die Beziehung die Kate und ihr Vater führten nicht, sie verstand nicht, wie man vorgeben konnte verliebt zu sein, und es dann doch nicht zu sein.

An Weihnachten hatte sie ihre Großmutter gefragt, wieso er Kate Unterwäsche geschenkt hätte, wenn sie die Beziehung nicht ernstnehmen würde. Alle Versuche sich herauszureden scheiterten und schließlich gestand Martha, dass sie jeder seiner Ehefrauen bisher zu Weihnachten immer schöne Unterwäsche geschenkt hätte, solange sie denken konnte. Deswegen hatte sich wahrscheinlich die Unsicherheit auf Kates Gesicht abgezeichnet, als sie erkannt hatte, was in der Box versteckt war.

Sie würde nicht so weit gehen, zu behaupten, dass sie versteht, welche Art von Beziehung diese beiden Erwachsenen führen. Allerdings bemühte sich Kate es ihr Recht zu machen und sie nicht zurechtzuweisen. Sie war auch die erste Freundin ihres Vaters, die nicht krampfhaft versuchte, ihre beste Freundin zu sein, um Geheimnisse zu erfahren.

So lag sie nun entblößt vor der Polizistin und ließ sich die vielen Male auf ihrem Rücken einschmieren.

„Kate … ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht das Jugendamt verständigt habe. Ich glaube, dass es Mutter war, aus Wut, weil Dad sie rausgeworfen hat."

Kurze Zeit verharrten Kates Finger an einer Stelle.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alexis. Wir haben alles gut überstanden." Ihre Stimme war sanft, als würde sie keine Wut verspüren.

„Werdet ihr heiraten?", fragte das Mädchen nach. Alle Fragen schienen so viel leichter über die Lippen zu kommen, da sie Kate nicht ansah, den Kopf der Wand zugewendet hatte.

„Ja. Wieso sollten wir dies nicht machen?"

„Ich dachte, ihr gebt nur vor, heiraten zu wollen."

„Es ist kompliziert, Alexis, glaub es mir, aber wir werden im Mai heiraten, auf alle Fälle." Mit aller Kraft versuchte Kate sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Weiterhin schmierte sie jeden einzelnen Punkt ein. „Du darfst nicht kratzen", sagte sie und griff nach Alexis Hand, um sie von ihrem Hals wegzuführen. „Sonst werden es Narben. Siehst du das hier?", fragte Kate und zeigte auf ihr Kinn, rechts von ihrem Mund. „Ich war sieben, als ich die Feuchtblattern hatte und habe nicht auf meine Mutter gehört. Solche Narben bleiben dir davon und das möchtest du doch nicht?"

Alexis hatte ihren Kopf gewendet und sah Kate nun an. „Man kann sie kaum erkennen."

„Mittlerweile", antwortete Kate mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wieso machst du das?" Kate sah sie verwundert an. „Bisher war ich keine große Hilfe bei irgendetwas. Ich habe sogar meine Mutter …"

„Nicht Alexis", begann Beckett und strich ihr über das Haar. „Für dich ist all das hier wahrscheinlich schwer zu verstehen und wir wissen nicht, ob es funktionieren wird. Das weiß man nie."

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn", antwortete Kate und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Wie könnte ich ihn nicht lieben?"

Natürlich hatte Richard sie in diese Situation gebracht, auf der anderen Seite war er es gewesen, der Theodora und sie gerettet hatte. Er hatte sie aufgenommen und zu einem Teil seiner Familie gemacht und alleine deswegen musste sie ihn lieben. Doch die Gefühle existierten schon viel länger als Theodora, viel länger. Lanie hatte einmal zu ihr gesagt, da kannte sie Castle erst einige Wochen, dass sie sich in ihn verschaut hätte. Und es stimmte. Wenn er nur irgendwann das für sie empfinden würde, was sie für ihn empfand. Vielleicht würde er sich eines Tages in sie verlieben. Körperliche Anziehung und Liebe waren zwei grundunterschiedliche Dinge, das erste war bereits vorhanden, intensiv vorhanden. Vielleicht würden sie irgendwann einmal diese Grenze passieren.

Kate wusste, dass es vor einigen Tagen bereits beinahe zu mehr gekommen wäre, hätte Theodora nicht erbrochen. Hätte. Wäre.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen kümmerte sich Kate vermehrt um Alexis und sie kamen sich auf ihre Art und Weise näher. Das Mädchen fasste vertrauen und beim Pokern verbündeten sie sich gerne gegen Castle, der diese Entwicklung mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

Oftmals war Kate vollkommen erschöpft im Schaukelstuhl mit Theodora an der Brust eingeschlafen, weil sie, nachdem sie Windpocken fast überstanden hatte, eine eitrige Angina bekam und furchtbar litt. Immer wieder hatte er dann Theodora in ihr Bettchen gelegt und Kate in das neue gemeinsame Bett getragen. Sofern dies einmal nicht der Fall war, war sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

An den Wochenenden wurde über die Hochzeit diskutiert. Die Lokalität stand nun fest – Gotham Hall. Die Gästeliste hatten sie festgelegt – 500 Einladungen verschickt worden. Somit hatten sie auch das Datum festlegen müssen – der 22. Mai. Martha versprach sich um den Blumenschmuck zu kümmern und Richard bat sie um weiße Orchideen. Kates Lieblingsblumen waren weiße Orchideen.

„Hast du schon mit deinem Anwalt gesprochen?", fragte Kate als sie eine kurze Pause machten, an einem schönen Samstag.

Verwundert sah Richard sie an. „Sollte ich?"

„Der Ehevertrag …"

„Ich werde keinen Ehevertrag unterschreiben."

„Aber … ich meine … du …"

„Nein, darüber diskutiere ich nicht. Es gibt keinen Ehevertrag."

Martha lauschte dieser Diskussion aus einiger Distanz. Sicherheitsabstand.

„Ich denke, dass es besser wäre …"

„Hast du denn etwa vor", begann Castle und zog Kate in Folge auf, „mich auszunehmen, zu betrügen und all das, bevor wir uns das Ja-Wort gegeben haben?"

„Richard, mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Es ist mein Ernst. Du bist ein sehr reicher Mann …"

„Und? Wen kümmert es? Es ist mein letztes Wort, Kate, ich unterschreibe nichts. Nada. Nichts." Und dies meinte er ernst. Zweimal hatte sie bereits versucht, das Thema nebenbei anzuschneiden, doch bisher hatte er sie und ihr Anliegen nur ignoriert.

Um ein lautes Wortgefecht zu vermeiden, ging Kate ins Schlafzimmer unter dem Vorwand, etwas wegräumen zu müssen. Richard wusste natürlich, dass diese Diskussion noch kein wahres Ende gefunden hatte, nickte seiner Mutter zu und ging ihr nach. Im Schrankraum fand er sie, wo sie Pullover richtete.

„Ich meine es ernst, Kate. Wir benötigen keinen Ehevertrag."

„Glaubst du wirklich … ich meine Richard, wir wissen doch beide, aus welchem Grund wir heiraten. Wer sagt, dass nicht in einem oder zwei Jahren jemand kommt, in den du dich verliebst und mit dem du eine Beziehung führen möchtest."

„Das wird nicht passieren", erklräte er ihr standfest.

„Wie kannst du das wissen."

„Ich weiß es einfach. Wenn ich jemanden heirate, dann meine ich das ernst, 100prozentig ernst. Ich betrüge nicht."

„Aber …"

„Und falls du jemanden kennen lernen würdest, Kate, kann ich es gut verstehen, ich werde dir keine Steine …"

„Das wird nicht passieren", konterte sie mit denselben Worten, die er zuvor benutzt hatte.

„Gut, dann sind wir ja einer Meinung und müssen nicht weiter über Eheverträge, baldige Scheidungen etc. diskutieren." Natürlich wusste Richard, dass es keine Garantie für eine glückliche und erfolgreiche Beziehung gab, immerhin war er bereits zweimal verheiratet gewesen. Doch zweimal war es die Frau gewesen, die gegangen war. Allerdings war Kate anders. Kate betrog ihre Partner nicht, zumindest hatte er diesen Eindruck von ihr gewonnen und es würde ihn wundern, wenn es sich irrte.

„Gut", kommentierte sie dann noch und man konnte ihre Wut, das Argument verloren zu haben, nicht überhören. Wenn sie diskutierten, wollten sie gewinnen. Hatte sie kein schwerwiegendes Argument, diskutierte sie nicht.

Rasch war das dieser Streit und der Grund dafür vergessen. Als das Hochzeitsdatum näher rückte, dränge Martha sie dazu, endlich ein Kleid kaufen zu gehen und die Brautjungfern zu bestimmen. Theodora entwickelte sich wunderbar, sie lief, sprach und entwickelte ihren eigenen Sturkopf.

So schleppten Martha und Lanie Kate zwei Wochen vor der Hochzeit durch diverse Brautmodengeschäfte und immer fand Kate einen Grund, das eine oder andere Kleid nicht zu kaufen, bis sie schließlich „Eden" betraten. Sie entdeckte ein Kleid. Das Kleid.

Als sie aus der Kabine kam und auf dem kleinen Podest stand, um das Kleid zu zeigen, waren die anderen sprachlos.

Es war weißer Satin, ärmel- und trägerlos mit einem herzförmigen Oberteil. Der Rock des Kleides bildete eine kleine Schleppe, die mit kunstvoll verziert war. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Und als wäre es für Kate gemacht worden. Das Oberteil hatte eine ornamentale Verzierung, Perlen und glitzernde Steinchen waren eingearbeitet, ohne überheblich oder billig zu wirken. Sie stand dort und Martha kamen die Tränen.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war für sie die Hochzeit so weit entfernt gewesen, beinahe unrealistisch. Doch jetzt, wo Kate dieses wunderbare Kleid trug, realisierte sie, dass all dies doch Realität wurde.

Zwanzig Minuten später war das Kleid gekauft. Der Preis des Kleides blieb Kates Geheimnis, sie hielt es für unwichtig jemandem mitzuteilen, wie viel ihr Brautkleid kostete. Immerhin hatte sie nur vor einmal zu heiraten. Für immer und ewig.

* * *

Die letzten Tage vor der Hochzeit waren hektisch. Ryan und Esposito entführten Richard zu einem Junggesellenabschied, natürlich in einen Stripclub. Früher hätte er Gefallen an all den Frauen gefunden, die sich vor seinen Kurven auszogen, ihre üppigen Kurven zeigten und sich lasziv bewegten. Doch an diesem Abend konnte er nur an Kate denken. In zwei Tagen würde sie seine Frau sein. Seine Frau. Wer hätte sich vor vier Jahren denken lassen, dass es jemals soweit kommen würde? Viele Hürden hatten sie überwunden, viele Narben davongetragen. Stolzen Hauptes waren sie jedes Mal wieder aufgestanden und weitergegangen.

Vor ihnen tanzte eine junge schwarze Frau, ihr Haar fiel ihr in den Nacken. Da musste Richard, während der Rest der Meute johlte, an Kate denken und die Zeit, in der er sie kennengelernt hatte, damals hatte sie ihr Haar kurz getragen.

Trotz mehrmaliger Versuche Beckett aus dem Haus zu locken, war es Lanie und Martha nicht gelungen. Die Pathologin wollte außerdem einen Stripper organisieren, doch auch dies lehnte Kate ab und hatte ihnen im Vorfeld sogar erklärt, dass sie, sofern sie auf diese Idee kämen, umgehend die Wohnung verlassen würde. Sie fand dieses Tamtam vor der Hochzeit unnötig. Sie sehnte sich einzig und alleine nach Schlaf.

So saßen Kate, Martha, Lanie und Alexis beisammen, die älteren tranken Wein und plauderten. Irgendwann kam Martha mit einer weißen Kartonschachtel zurück, sie war nicht groß.

„Du weißt, dass es heißt, dass drei Sachen bei einer Hochzeit vorhanden sein sollen. Ich möchte dir daher dies geben", sagte Martha und reichte ihr eine Schachtel.

Kate öffnete sie vorsichtig und vor ihr bereite sich weißer Tüll und Spitze aus.

„Bereits meine Mutter hatte ihn bei ihrer Hochzeit getragen und ich möchte Kate, dass du ihn trägst. Er ist alt und sicherlich nicht mehr perfekt, aber …"

„Oh, danke Martha", fiel ihr Kate ins Wort und umarmte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll …"

„Trag ihn am Samstag einfach."

„Dies sind von Dad", erklärte Alexis und reichte ihr eine kleine rote Schmuckschachtel. „Er will unbedingt der neue Part sein."

In der Box befanden sich Diamantohrringe, dezent, unaufdringlich – genau das, was sich Kate vorgestellt hatte.

Und mit einem Lachen kam Lanie mit einer Papiertüte und reichte sie ihr.

„Natürlich muss dieser Teil von mir kommen, das Blaue."

Als Kate in die Tasche griff, fand sie ein Blaues Strumpfband vor. Natürlich würde Lanie ihr dieses übergeben.

Der restliche Abend verlief humorvoll und unterhaltsam. Es schien als würden die vier Frauen ein gutes Team ergeben – von jung bis alt, von spontan bis geplant. Lanie war sicherlich der spontane Part, Kate plante lieber. Martha verbreitete gerne Chaos mit ihrer Schauspielerei und Alexis hatte noch all das vor sich, musste sich noch in eine der für sie passenden Richtungen entwickeln, weniger perfekt werden.

„Wohin geht es in den Flitterwochen?", fragte Lanie, unwissend, dass auch das bereits ein Diskussionspunkt war.

„Wir fahren nicht weg", erklärte Kate und schenkte sich Wein nach.

„Keine Flitterwochen?"

„Kommende Wochen hat Richard zwei Termine für sein neues Buch und am Freitag ist ein Gala-Dinner."

„Schlechte Ausreden", kommentierte Lanie und hoffte, dass Alexis oder Martha sich einbringen würden, aber beide schüttelten nur den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie es aufgeben sollte.

Als die Polizistin nach Theodora sah, erklärte Martha kurz, dass Richard mit ihr wegfahren wollte und sie mehrmals abgelehnt hatte, sie könnte sich im Moment keinen Urlaub nehmen und er hätte einige Termine. Sie hatte es wahrhaftig abgeschmettert.

* * *

Am Tag vor der Hochzeit war Kate mehr als nur nervös und Martha hatte Richard eingeredet, dass man die Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht mit der Braut verbringen durfte, daher schlief er bei Esposito. Besser gesagt er lag wach auf Espositos Couch.

Kate erging es nicht viel anders. Es war die erste Nacht die Castle nicht zuhause verbrachte, seitdem er von seiner Buch-Tour zurückgekommen war. Auf der einen Seite plagte sie die Sehnsucht nach ihm, auf der anderen Seite die Zweifel.

Mehrmals war sie aufgestanden und hatte nach Theodora gesehen, die zufrieden in ihrem Bettchen schlief.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Alexis, als sie die Treppe hinabstieg. Ihre Antwort war ein reines Kopfschütteln. „Ich auch nicht. Wir könnten bei euch im Schlafzimmer fernsehen, es spielt sicherlich eine Wiederholung von Nebula9 auf einem der Science Fiction Kanälen."

Bestückt mit Keksen und heißem Kakao gingen sie zurück in das elterliche Schlafzimmer und es dauerte nicht einmal 20 Minuten und Kate schlief. Zufrieden ging Alexis, nachdem sie alles ins Wohnzimmer gestellt hatte, in ihr Zimmer zurück. Alexis war nur aufgewacht, weil sie immer wieder gehört hatte, wie Türen geöffnet und geschlossen wurden im Untergeschoss und ahnte, dass Kate keinen Schlaf fand.

Am nächsten Tag würde ihr Vater zum dritten Mal heiraten. Eine Frau, die zehn Jahre junger und ihm ein ebenbürtiger Gegner war in jeder Diskussion, in jedem Argument. Mittlerweile verstand sie, was ihr Vater an ihr fand. Kate war an seinem Geld nicht interessiert oder an seiner Popularität. Sie kümmerte sich um Wohnung und Theodora, tat ihr bestes um mit allen auszukommen. Vielleicht war sie die richtige Frau für ihn. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 12**

A/N: Dieses Kleid hätte ich im Sinne für Kate: www. edenbridals GL009_p_1040. html (ohne space)


End file.
